as the world comes down
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: zombies love and the end of the world? Brittana and Faberry story! The rating may change very cliche summery for a zombie story but hey I'm just that kind of writer!
1. street running

I walked at a quick pace the sun would be down in a hour or so and if I wasn't back to the house in time they wouldn't let me in. I spotted a figure in front of me just a block or to away. I stopped in the empty street, and lifted my gun. I waited for a better shot, just to find that the figure was man hands. I lowered my gun and ran to meet the hobbit. "Did you find anything." I asked when she was close enough to hear my voice. She shook her head in defeat.

"Nothing." She showed me her empty back-pack to reasure me. "How about you?" She asked looking at the bag slung over my shoulder.

"Just this."I handed the bag with a few cans of food and an empty hand gun inside. "You think Puck found anything?" I asked in a gentler voice then I usually used with the diva.

"Let's hope so. Your findings alone won't do much." She said in a cold tone.

"Fuck you hobbit at least I found something!" I protested. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Santana I just... I mean we need to find more food." She looked down the street with hopeful eyes. "Where is Noah?" She said in a needing voice.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting out here for him." I said. She nodded in agreement. "The suns going down and that's when those fuckers come out." I said in a hateful tone. I grabbed my bag from the girl in front of me and started towards the house. "Let's move, man hands." We cut across a yard and over a few fences until we got to the street we both knew all to well. I stopped a few houses away from the blue two story house that was our destination. I looked at the white house in front of me, the grass over grown just a little, the fence stopped just at the knees and the house sat in piece. Looking at it you wouldn't know that no one lives there anymore. I looked at the rose bushes in its front yard a little out of control and in need of a trim. Small yellow ducks positioned in a row as if following the mother. "Berry?" Rachel stopped at my call and turned around. She was a ways in front of me. She came back quickly. Placing a hand on my shoulder she shook her head.

"They'll come out if you get to close its to big of a risk, Santana." I took in a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the hobbit before me.

"I promised her."I handed her my bag and stepped over the small white fence. "Watch me back Berry." I bolted for a small duck, like a kid running to ring a door bell and ditch before getting caught. I grabbed a duck and turned to run. I tripped at the sound of the front door opening. I pushed up off the ground clutching the duck. A man came out a man that I had seen many times. A man whose table I had sat at many times, a man whose roof I had slept under every now and then, a man whose daughter had turned out to be the love of my life. "Shoot Berry!" I screamed running towards her. "Shoot him." I could feel him behind me just feet away.

"I told you he'd come out." she yelled as she fired. "I missed." she screamed like it was the most shocking thing in the world. "Run Santana." She grabbed my bag and gun off the floor and started running away from me. I jumped the small fence and turned around to face the man I had once called Mr.P He stopped at the fence just as I thought he would. His once peach skin now almost a sickly white. His once gray hair covered in dry blood.

"Mr.P" I said in a sad voice. I closed my eyes at the sight of the stab wound on his side. "oh.. Britt." I cringed at the thought that the poor blonde had to see the sight of her father like this.

"Santana!" Puck's voice was loud and clear as he ran towards me a turned to see him aiming his all ready cocked pistol at the thing before me. His gun had fire before I had even noticed him. "you okay?" He held out his hand to help me up. I nodded refusing his hand in the most polite way I new. "Rach." He yelled at the small diva running back to us.

"What the fuck hobbit!" I hit her with a small punch in the arm.

"I said run!" she said in her own defense.

"We don't have time to have a girl on girl smack down although when we get back to Quinn's I wont be one to protest." Puck said pointing at the setting sun. "There already coming out." He said looking around us. I looked at the Peirce house that's lawn now housed a women and a small girl. I closed my eyes, "There just clowns now." Puck said seeing the look on my face. "Let's move."

We ran across the lawn to Quinn's front door the sun just barely in the sky. "Open the door wheels!" I pounded on the heavy door. Rachel and Puck shoot off rounds behind me.

"It's already dusk!" An annoyed Artie came from the other side of the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Puck yelled shooting a clown coming up the walk.'

"Come on Artie we're all here." Rachel yelled reassuring the cripple on the other side that I wasn't the only one trying to get in. It took him a second but the handie crippable boy unlatched the locks and opened the heavy door. We rushed in and slammed the door shut behind us latching the locks as quick as possible.

I was stopped by puck before I could launch myself at the cripple in front of me."You little fucker! What the hell's your problem!" Puck pulled me back as I tried to jerk out of his hands.

"Chill. Santana." Puck said struggling to hold onto me as I tried to fling my limbs at the boy in front of me. "Did the other team come back?" He asked his eyes locked on the boy that opened the door.

"There in the living room with and the others." He said. I stopped fighting to get at the four eyes in front of me and pulled myself out of Pucks hands and towards the living room. "We didn't think you guys were going to make it back in time. We thought maybe the zom.." Puck didn't let him finish the sentence,

"Don't call them that!" he said getting in the nerds face. "there clowns! If your going to talk about them you call 'um clowns." He said as if her was trying convince himself. The living room was filled with the faces of our former glee filled friends.

"Rachel." Quinn hopped to her feet and crossed the room to the shorter girl that had just entered. "We thought you." she didn't finish the sentence she just wrapped the hobbit into her arms and whispered something I couldn't make out. It was a new Quinn a Quinn I had never seen. It was the girl that she'd become when this all started. First she broke down thinking God was punishing her for her past, then she broke down even further confessing a secret that only Britt and I had know about. Telling a one Rachel Barbra Berry, that she was in love with her. Witch had resulted in a make out frenzy between the two, and then this she broke out of her normal bitchy state her head of the beehive behavior and just worried about Rachel and if Rachel was okay. Puck made his way over to Loren and sat down with his girl. I scanned the .Shuester was sitting with the red head whose name I'd never cared to remember. Mike holding Tina in his long lengthy arms Sam and Aretha side by side on the floor Kurt and Blaine at the kitchen table that sat behind the sofa and Britt sitting beside them her head laying on the table like she was a little kid playing 'heads up seven up.'

I rushed over to her and put my a hand on her shoulder.

"Britt… look." I pulled the small duck from my pocket and placed it on the table before her. Head head jolted up at the sound of my voice.

"San!" she wrapped her arms around me without look at the small duck I had risked my life to get. "Thank you." She said letting go and picking the duck up.

I smiled and pulled the blonde closer to me planting a kiss on her forehead." I'm glad you like it."

"I love you San." My heart skipped a beat at the blondes words.

"I love you more B."


	2. memories

Rachel's point of view

I woke up to darkness nothing but the sound of mine and Quinn's breathing. I slowly lifted off the covers and crept from the bed. I pushed the cretins out of the window just enough to look out at the pale moon. How did we get here, how did this… this mess happen? I stared at the moon looking for the answer.

DO DO DO DOOOOOOOO!

It was a Monday school had just ended and the glee clubs first meeting of the .Shuester had written _Secrets!_ Across the small bored in front. "Last year rumors and a whole lot of secrets almost destroyed this family." He said to his students. "So this year I want to just let it out! I'm not saying I want to hear everything I mean there are some things that I just don't think I want to hear." He said with a little cringe. "But things that is all up to you guys. What you want to share! What you just can't hold in anymore, this is a safe place for those feelings!" I had already been told about the assignment the day before, so I'd have something prepared to share with my club mates. I stood and smiled. "Mr. Shuster I have a song." There was a sigh that spread across the room. I decided to let it pass. "I'll be singing a song by the one and only Joan Jett." There was a almost giggle from Santana. "Is there a problem?"

"You expect us to believe that you actually know who that is what did you do miss type a musical and run into her on YouTube?" She asked as though I had nothing better to do then spend my day goggling musicals I already owned on DVD, recording or had already memoried.

"Yes my father loves her though my dad though that I should maybe be exposed to more classy women like Barbra and Liza. But father insisted that a rebellious dreamer like Joan was a bit more inspiring." I said. "Anyway, I will be sing a song that Joan covered with the Black hearts called. 'Tossin` and Turin`."I smiled **"I couldn't sleep at all last night just a thinking' bout you. Baby, things weren't right. 'Cause I was  
>Tossin' and turnin', turnin' and tossin. Tossin' and turnin', tossin' and turnin' all night. I kicked the blankets on the floor, turned my pillow upside down. I never felt this way before. Cause I was tossin' and turnin', turnin' and tossin'. Tossin' and turnin', tossin' and turnin' all night. Jumped out of bed, Turned on the lights. Pulled down the shade, went to the kitchen for a bite. I rolled up the shade, turned down the lights. I jumped back in the bed, was the middle of the night. The clock downstairs was striking three.<br>Couldn't get you off my mind I heard the milkman on the street. Cause I was tossin' and turnin', turnin' and tossin'. Tossin' and turnin', tossin' and turnin' all night. Jumped out of bed, turned on the lights pulled down the shade, went to the kitchen for a bite. I rolled up the shade, turned down the lights. Jumped back in the bed, was the middle of the night. The clock downstairs was striking three. Couldn't get you off my mind I heard the milkman on the street. Cause I was tossin' and turnin', turnin' and tossin'. Tossin' and turnin', tossin' and turnin' all night. Tossin' and turnin. Tossin' and turnin. Turnin' and tossin'. Tossin' and turnin. Tossin' and turnin. Turnin' and tossin.  
>Tossin' and turnin. Tossin' and turnin. Turnin' and tossin. Tossin' and turnin. Turnin' and tossin." <strong>Of course I was singing the song about Quinn but then I wouldn't dare say a word. How could I and risk the mockery and laughter that would feel the room. All though I have to give myself create I was tying my hardest not to stare at Quinn while singing instead I looked my eyes on Finn at least that's want I intended to make it look like.

The members of the club clapped, well most of them Santana stood up and gave her famous scowl that was crap, Berry. Mr. Shuster I'm ready to show this girl how we do it it in Lima highs!" She stood with confidence but when she got in front of the room her eyes seemed to lock onto the floor. We all had our suspicions of Brittany and Santana I mean you'd have to be stupid to not notice the glances and the way Santana protected Brittany like she was a precious pearl, which would shatter into a thousand pieces if she even touched the floor. But regardless whether or not we had suspicions or we just thought they were friends what Santana said that day couldn't be, wouldn't be, and shouldn't be taken back ever! Because it was something that just need to be said. "I'm going to sing a song called questions for an ex-lover." She took in a deep breath and looked straight up at Brittany. **"****Did he sweep you off your feet? Did he bring you to your knees? Did he kiss just like you dreamed? And do you still taste the way you seem?  
>Does he know you like to dance? Are his steps in time? Does he make you laugh? Did he<br>pour your favorite drink? Does he like the way you think?  
>Is this what you want? Is it gonna last and... Is it a long road… to your door?<br>And do you love me anymore? With my eyes closed I can still see, a time back when I  
>meant to you, everything that you still mean to me. And when he's around… Is it hard to breathe? Does he make you happy so you don't wanna leave? And when you're with him do you ever think of me? Or have you forgotten how it used to be. When it was you and me? I shouldn't ask that it's just a bad habit. I shouldn't ask that! Forgive me, forgive me! I shouldn't ask that it's such a bad habit. I shouldn't ask that. Forgive me, forgive<br>me. But it's a long road to your door, when you don't love me anymore. And  
>with my eyes closed I can still see a time back when I meant to<br>you, everything that you still mean to me!****" **The Latina didn't stay to see the end result she rushed to the bathroom in tears. But the room was filled with glee members that had tears running down their faces, everyone but Artie who looked mad and Brittany who had fled the room after Santana. Tina and Mike followed the fiery Latina's song with a duet by a group called We Are the in Crowd. The song was called Rocket Surgery and was quiet tasteful. Sam and Mercedes sang a song called 'Secret lovers.' Witch wasn't much of a secret after that. Puck sang a song called Situations the next day and Brittany, Quinn, and Artie also sang on Tuesday. When Brittany sang I remember the blonde's blue eyes stayed locked on the dark skinned girl in the front row. But Santana's eyes stayed glued to the floor she hadn't sad a word the entire day. "I'm just going sing." That was the only thing the tall blonde said as she stepped forward and opened her mouth.** "Last night's dream we rode our bikes to our tree house by the sea.  
>And there we lay and said we'd never leave. Last night's dream I promised you would have the whole world at your feet .And that we'd lay on a bed we made of leaves. And we both know you're everything I need. And now I know what she"<strong> Santana's head jerked up and she locked eyes with the blonde at that word.** "Does to me! She takes me high, she takes me High, she takes me high! She takes me high! She wakes me up, she breaks me down, and she's got me 10 feet off the ground. She takes me High, high! She takes me high tonight. Last night's dream we drove your car to the dead end of your street and we made love where no one else could see. Last night's dream I held your hand and asked if you would be… Forever mine, together you and me. And we both know you're everything I need! And now I know what she does to me! She takes me High! She takes me High! She takes me high, she takes me high! She wakes me up, she breaks me down, and she's got me 10 feet off the ground. She takes me High tonight. I'll keep sleeping. If I don't stop dreaming, I would stop my breathing for you! I'm not leaving this life I'm dreaming! Cause I can't stop living with you. She takes me High! She takes me High! She takes me high !  
>She takes me high… She wakes me up, she breaks me down, and she's got me 10 feet off the ground. She takes me High, high. She takes me high tonight." <strong>Then Quinn sang a song called Appearances by The Material. It was so honestly touching. I felt that the girl was sing from deep down in her soul she cried singing of how she could no longer keep smiling when there was no reason to. It was kind of horrible I felt my heart being stabbed with pain as the girls cried. I wished there was something I could do to make the tears stop. Then there was arties song that made me feel like standing up and slap him across the face. "I'm going to sing a song called She's a liar." Before anyone could protest he began to sing. **"****She's a liar and she's a crier. She's a dumb little girl who pushes to get higher. She's a teaser - and she's a squeezer. You gotta get away from her 'Cause she's a cheater. Don't wanna be loved by you. She has made your brown eyes blue. Gotta leave her alone, because she's a liar. Baby she's a liar! Don't let her get down on you. Don't let her pull tricks on you. She's a girl who likes to play with fire… She's a dreamer - and she's a screamer. She's not the kind of girl. Like people see her. She's a looser and she's a boozer. She likes to get it done her way. So she can use yeah. Don't wanna be loved by has made your brown eyes blue. Gotta leave her alone 'cause she's a she's a liar! Don't let her get down on you. Don't let her pull tricks on you. She's a girl who likes to play with fire… She's a dreamer. Liar yeah she's a crier. She's a dumb little girl who pushes to get higher. She's a looser - and she's a boozer. She likes to get it done her way. So she can use yeah. So try to understand she's no good for you. She'll be always looking for someone new. Hey one day you're up, the next day you're down. And she will keep your head spinning round and round. Don't wanna be loved by you. She has made your brown eyes blue. Gotta leave her alone 'cause she's a liar. Baby she's a liar! Don't let her get down on you. Don't let her pull tricks on you. She's a girl who likes to play with fire… Hey one day you're up, the next day you're down and she will keep your head spinning round and round. She's a liar yeah she's a crie****an to sing." **I would have gotten up and slapped him as Santana fled the room in tears and Quinn chased after her but to no surprise Brittany did it first. The sound of the slap silenced the room. "Britt…"

Brittany cut the boy off before he could even finish her name. "San isn't a liar! She maybe... blunt about a lot of things but she's not mean and she's not a liar she's never lied to any of us! She loves me she wasn't lying about that she wouldn't!" Tears streamed down the girls face. "You're a rude boy! You're mean to San and she never did anything to you!" Brittany gasped for in between sobs.

DO DO DOOO!

It had been less then an hour glee club continued despite the drama that had taken place. Santana and Brittany now sat side by side pinkies linked. Quinn wouldn't talk about what they had talked about not even now witch I thought was sweet of her. And Artie just sat in his chair angry and Finn sat between him and the three girls witch I took as to close. Just before could open his mouth to speck he was interrupted. By rushed into the room the woman was covered from head to toe in blood. Shaking, she had a terrified look on her face. "Emma?" Mr. Shuster rushed over to her taking the red head by her shoulders. "Emma? What happed?"He looked at her with deep concern. "Emma?"

"...?" Puck stood by the door. "You have to look at this." The boys voice sounded worried. So like children we rushed to the door to see what was going on. We all rushed to the back of the room longing for words of what we saw. We all trembled in the back the door locked the noises surrounded the outside hall. We'd all agree that we never really like David after everything that he'd done to Kurt but… but seeing him get ripped limb from limb wasn't something we wanted to see.

"Rachel? Rachel?" Quinn's voice worried and searching broke me from my thoughts. "Rachel?" She searched the bed for my body I could hear her hands under the covers.

"I'm here Quinn." I walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Fuck Rachel you scared me." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Sorry baby." I grabbed her hand that was still searching for me. "I was just… Just thinking… about."

"We can't go back, Rachel. Just don't think like that."

"I know." I said hearing the girl's voice tremble. "I know." She moved her had from mine to my face.

"I love you Rachel…" She said it as if she was reassuring my doubts.

"And I love you." I said feeling tears run down my face.

"Baby, don't cry!" she wiped the tears. "We can't go back but we can move forward." She leaned forward pressing her lips to mine. She pulled back and I was close enough to see those beautiful eyes lighting up in the dark. I opened my mouth to speak just as a loud crash from down stairs rang throughout the house. "The door…?"Quinn jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room.


	3. getting out!

**Okay guys so I'm going in to be going back and between Santana and Rachel witch I hope you've caught that by now. Anyway instead of having to put Santana's point of view and Rachel's point of view im just going to tell you it's going to go like this chapter one is San then 2 is Rachel. 3 San. 4 Rachel and so on and so forth! Also this is my first fanficion so sorry if it sucks!**

I looked at the blonde snuggling into my chest and smiled. "San…? When are we going to leave Quinn`s?" She asked pulling back far enough to look into my eyes.

"I don't know Britt do you not like it here?"I asked looking into her soft blue eyes.

"It`s not that San it`s just… Well her house gives me the creeps and Lord Tubbingtons doesn't like her dog." She said with that sweet smile only she could pull off. And her fat ass cat meowed to show his agreement with the blonde.

"I promise we won't have to stay here long." I said kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"I know that asking to get out of here is bad and risky but… I don't feel… it`s not…" She trailed off like she was scared to say anymore.

"B if you don't feel safe we'll walk out of this house right now!" I said loudly and playfully but not so playful that it didn't sound like I wasn't serious. She smiled.

"Shhh San you're gonna wake someone up." She said joyfully trying to cover my mouth as I pulled out of her reach.

"Hmm what B can't hear you?" I joked. She laughed as she fell on top of me.

"San…" She giggled as I flipped her so that she looked up at me. "Hey." She said as if we'd just run into one and other on the street.

"Hey." I said back lowering my body and kissing her.

DO DO DOOO!

"Santana wait!" I rushed into the bathroom Brittany following behind me. I stuffed myself into a stall and locked it before the blonde could see me red eyes and puffy tear covered cheeks. "San!"

"Please go Britt. Please?" I begged from the inside of the stall.

"San how could you think I don't love you?" She asked her voice soft and close to the door. "I've always loved you." I felt a scoff in my throat.

"How could you say that? Britt you chose him." The blonde backed away from the door.

"San I… didn't…"

I unlocked the stall door and rushed out. "You did Britt." I looked at those blue eyes before rushing out of the bathroom and home missing the rest of glee club. I sat on my bed at home flipping through pictures of Brittany and myself. Cherrios pictures, family pictures, pictures we'd taken over the summer. I cried just the looking at the blondes smile. I thought about the other song I'd considered singing for Britt in glee club. "Don't matter now." I said to myself, "but hell I might as well let it out… **Do you know how much you meant to me? Oh no."** I sang to the pictures of the blonde in front of me. I felt like a cliché dork anyone who walked in on this moment would totally be dying. **"****Do you know I still carry the memories? Oh no. Did you know that for me letting go wasn't easy? Oh no. No you don't. Do you still listen to our lullaby? Oh no. Does it help you get to sleep at night? Oh no. Are you singing along by the pale moonlight? Oh no. No you don't. I just need a bit more time to get you off my mind tonight. I'm thinking of your bright blues eyes, brighter than the stars that lit the skies… an angel in disguise. I just need a bit more time I wanna hold you in my arms tonight! I can't forget those bright blue eyes, can't forget the moment they met mine. Please turn back the time." **

DO DO DOOOO!

I laughed to myself not one word the whole FUCKING DAY! I just sat there even when Puck made comments about the song I'd sang to Britt the other day. I'm not sure if it was a joke or something different because I hadn't been listening to a word all day. In fact I don't remember anything that happened at all the only thing I actually remember was sitting in glee club and staring at the floor. Kurt walked to the front a smile plastered on his face. "Hit it Puck!" He said. **"****Tonight you're mine completely. You give you love so sweetly. Tonight the light of love is in your eyes! But will you love me tomorrow? Is this a lasting treasure or just a moment's pleasure? Can I believe the magic of your sighs? Will you still love me tomorrow? Tonight with words unspoken you say that I'm the only one, but will my heart be broken, when the night meets the morning sun? I'd like to know that your love is love I can be sure of so tell me now, and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow? (INSTRUMENTAL) So tell me now, and I won't ask again! Will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still love me tomorrow?"**A short sweet song, that forced me to look into the carpet deeper, to stop the tears forming in my eyes. I wanted get up and leave when I heard the blonde pipe up. "I'm just going to sing." But my body wouldn't move. I knew this song what the hell was it called… "**And I know what SHE does to me!"** Did she just say? That's its name. She takes me high be We The Fucking kings man I hated them. I smiled as the blonde sat back down.

DO DO DOO!

"She doesn't want to be with you!" I turned at my locker to see cripple. "She just sang that song so that you would talk to her again." He said bitterly.

"Okay." I shut my locker not really wanting to talk to the boy.

"I'm mean it and I don't want you thinking that just cause she wants to be your friend that you can kiss her and touch her and an…"

"If I was going to do that I'd already be doing it." I said turning to face him. "Britt's a big girl she can take care of herself if you knew anything about her you'd know that much. She can think of herself captain no legs! So fuck off! I don't want to fight with you. If she picked you I think she would have sung a song to you!" With that as rude as it was I turned and left the boy by himself in the hall I hated when he tried to make me feel guilty for loving Brit! God it wasn't like I was at her side every six seconds trying to get her to leave him! In fact I hadn't said a word to her about leaving him sure I thought it but I didn't say it. I should have expected the wrath of the boy to come at me as a song but I didn't really spend my days thinking about Abrahams thoughts! Any way that was just something I should have expected but why the hell was I running out of the room balling like a fucking baby!

"Santana fuck him!" Quinn had followed me into the bathroom. "He's a bitter cripple. But can you blame him? He had Brittany a girl everyone knew was totally out of his league and she wants to leave him for you." I shook my head.

"No she doesn't!" I said bitterly. "She is still with him after all I've done."

"I'm not." I was surprised that the blonde had followed but I don't know why. "I'm so sorry San. I keep doing this to you don't I? breaking your heart in front of everyone?" She walked towards me like she didn't even notice Quinn by the door. "I don't want to be with Artie I thought I did but I sang you that song because even my dreams wanna be with you!" I couldn't help but smile as the blue eyed goddess put her hand on my cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

"Britt I can't." I watched the girls face drop. "I can't forgive you because I was never mad at you." I said and watched her face light up again. I kissed her an action I'd been longing to do for so very… very long!

DO DO DOOO

We sat in the choir room Quinn pacing back and forth. She'd been ranting for the last three hours about God punishing her. "He's not punishing you!" Rachel stood up and grabbed Quinn by the shoulders. "This isn't happening because of you, there some kind of medical explanation, Gods not this fucked up." She said. Quinn didn't break out of it she just broke out of the man hands that clasped her shoulders and began pacing again.

"We're going to be okay Quinn." Finn grabbed his girlfriend by the shoulders just like the hobbit had done. "We have each other." Quinn started crying. Then she started to thrash around, trying to get out of the boy's Gumby arms. "Quinn it`s okay I'm here." He said. "I'm here I'll keep you safe."

"I don't want you to!" She broke out of his arms and rushed away from him. The tears now flowing down her face, like two small waterfalls out of her eyes. "I don't love you and I don't want you to take care of me cause… Because..."

"Quinn what are you saying?" The boy confused by the girls thrashing arms and angry bitter voice asked.

"I'm in love with Rachel!" For a moment the room was quiet and nobody made a sound. Till the Hudson Giant started to laugh thinking it was a joke. "It's not funny Finn you fucking idiot! I'm not joking! I'm not fucking joking!" she dropped to her knees crying harder. Still no one moved although from the looks on their faces most of them wanted to move over to the girl and comfort her. It was just that we were all too scared to move.

"I love you too!" Rachel's voice broke the silence and so did my snort. It's not like I meant to it's just that I had totally expected it! Brittany elbowed me gently.

"San shhh." I smiled at the thought that Britt wanted their moment to be romantic in a room full of shocked misfits we call our friends.

"You … what?" Quinn sobbed softly looking up at the hobbit.

"I love you to Quinn, I always have! I just… I thought you hated me I mean the way you treated me."

"I was scared! I…" The hobbit didn't let her finish she reached up took Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her almost as passionately as Brit had kissed me in the bathroom hours before.

"Way to go hobbit!" I said not even aware the comment had come from me till Quinn's voice spit and insult back at me.

"Fuck you air bags!"

Do do doo!

We were in there for a while how long I can't really say but we decided to leave. It was daylight and to our surprise there was no one to be seen dead or alive. "What do we call them?" Puck asked out loud. No one answered the boy.

"Call what?" asked.

"The walking dead people?" He said not wanting to use the Z word. I got it though saying it made it realer the ever. "What do we call them?"

"There scary like Clowns." Brittany said gripping tightly onto my hand. I looked Brittany straight in the eyes completely aware of the fact that Britt didn't see David get… um… dismembered? Yeah that what it was, he was dismembered. "Brit has you seen a?" The realization that Britt had said something about her father being sick and the fact that she was kinda late to school and there seemed to be blood on her palm but she'd told Quinn something about a cut! But I didn't feel a cut on her hand. "Oh God Brittany I'm so sorry!" I wrapped my arms around the girl knowing that she must have seen her father. Ugh I couldn't even finish the thought. She knew what I had realized and to show that the trauma hadn't fazed her as much as I though she smiled.

"I'm okay San my mom told me to go to school she said he was fine… But I know..." She trailed off.

"Britt?"

"I'm okay, I have you now." She gripped my hand tight and smiled a real smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Santana" Pucks voice broke our eye contact as it had done many times before. "Come here." We had broken off into small groups of seven and eight. The groups consisted of me, Brittany, Puck, Loren, Mike, Tina and in one and Sam, Mercedes Artie, Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Emma, and Kurt in the other. We had all in one big group stopped at the gun store that was a few blocks away from the school (of course only in Lima.) and loaded ourselves up with guns and ammo. But now we were split into our group and the seven of us were in charge of getting food while the others got clothes and other things we might need.

"What do you want Puck?" I asked. Being Puck he decided he was in charge witch I didn't have a problem with but I hated the tone her used when he talked to me.

"Go in there with me." I felt like laughing at his childish tone. "With me and Rachel" I laughed at the one I couldn't help it.

"Santana" Quinn's voice was filled with stinging bitchiness, "don't be mean." She said locking eyes with me. "Not now." I sighed and nodded. Knowing that fighting with anyone was going to be what would keep us alive. "You three and Mike are going inside, and the rest of us are going to find a fucking car." She said recapturing the head cheerleader tone that always filled her voice.

"Find a truck and or a van." Rachel said kissing the girls cheek and pulling her hand away from the blonde. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah we need something big." Puck said ready to go inside get the fucking food and go. I looked at Brittany then a Quinn.

"You let her get her get hurt and I'll shoot Berry in the leg and leave her for the clowns." I said locking eyes with the short blonde for just a moment then looked back a Brittany. "You watch her ass Britt she going to need you." I said looking Quinn up and down and shaking my head in a joking manner.

DO DO DOOOOO!

"San…" I snapped out of my thoughts "San did you hear that?" Brittany's voice was scared and skittish. "San" I heard Quinn's foot steps down the stairs and the dwarf behind her. Pucks gun fired and Brittany's hand tighten into a fist as she clung onto my shirt.

"Come on Britt." I lifted the girl and grabbed our guns from the bed side tables.

"Do you think they got in?" She asked gripping tightly to her gun.

"I hope not." We rushed to the living room. As we reached the last corner in the hall that lead to the room we head a shrill scream, to high to tell if a girl or a scared boy was.


	4. Moving time

**For some unknown reason my spell check takes 's name out of my storys so if there's a spot where it looks like theres a name missing it's most likly his! and also if your seeing some of the words highlighted blue and underlined twice i don't know want that is but don't click it!**

I followed Quinn down the stairs terrified of what we'd find, we heard a scream half way down and both picked up our pace. "Santana!" Quinn screamed as we rounded the corner to find Santana atop a Clown with black hair and a scruffy beard.

"They got in through the Kitchen!" She yelled struggling with the Clown under her. Quinn stood somewhat petrified. "Go help Kurt in Britt in the Dining room!" She barked as she tried holding the Clown beneath her and reaching for the knife near the table a few feet away.

"Is that yours?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Does it matter! Berry!" she pushed the clowns open mouth away from her face. I shook my head though I knew she couldn't see. I grabbed the knife and ran towards her. The clown had somehow now sat on top of the Latina.

"Santana close your eyes!" I shouted stabbing the knife into the Clowns head.

"Thanks berry." The girl gave a quick smile witch I couldn't tell if it was really or fake. "Hand me that!" she pointed to a gun part way under the couch. I gave her a questioning look. "he knocked it out of my hand." She said answering the look. I shook my head and grabbed the gun for her. "Let's go." We ran to the kitchen to find Puck standing in front of Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. Shooting as the three struggled to stay away from the three Clowns trying to get in through the window. "Don't miss this time." She said handing me her Ak-47 and pulling a hand gun from the gun holster around her waist. I nodded and began to fire. A Clown at the door, pushed pashed passed a few of the others the side of his face seemed to actually be dripping off. The shape of an iron pressed into his chest, his eyes glossy as he charged at me! I recognized the man a friend of my fathers' they talked about him a lot more then often. I closed my eyes and then remembered what Santana told me. 'Remember hobbit you close your eyes and someone loses there life.' I opened them just in time the man in front of me wide mouthed and ready to bite.

"Sorry!" I whispered and shoot the man in the head, a splatter of blood following the bullet through his head and into the wall.

"Rachel get them out of here!" Puck yelled at me. "You guys get everyone else Santana and I will meet you all in the car!" He screamed Santana shooting off rounds into the skulls of the Clowns that oozed blood and rushed at us.

"San!" Brittany didn't want to move she fought me to stay with her girlfriend.

"Go with Rachel baby I'll be there in a second. I promise!" She yelled back reassuring the Blonde. Who at once stopped as soon as the words left the Latina's lips. "Rachel she gets hurt and I'll blow your fucking head off!" She screamed as I pushed Brittany through the dining room and back into the living room.

"Move it, move it!" Blaine and Kurt passed us with a bags from the upstairs and Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn,William , and Emma followed also carrying bags full of food clothes and guns. Artie who was already on the ground floor followed everyone into the garage. Brittany pulled out of my hands and turned around. "Britt" I screamed

"Here kitty kitty!" she called loudly through.

"Brittany no time I said trying to shove the girl in the garage and towards the car.

"Here they come Rachel just wait." Just as the blonde had said her fat cat and her oddly skinny cat came running down the stair towards us.

"What the hell Rachel!" Santana and Puck came flying around the coroner, Santana scooped up the fat cat and Puck the skinny one without stopping. "Run Run! They both screamed the terror running down there face as a Clowned rounded the coroner behind them. "GO!" Santana yelled even louder. "I'm not afraid to shoot you Berry!" With that I turned and fled for the car!

We'd been driving for at least an hour Mike not slowing down even when it was clear that we were no longer under attack. "I think you can slow down Mike!" placed his hand on Mike's slender shoulder.

"I know but it's kind of dark still I'm not slowing down tell I see daylight." The boy said shaking our former teachers hand off his shoulder.

"Mike." Tina said just loud enough for him to here.

"I won't slow don't let them get in and risk you getting hurt…" He said in and determined tone. "There's nothing left to say, just wait 'til morning." He slowed a little to a speed that wasn't too fast but fast enough.

"How the hell did they get in?" Puck asked eyeing Kurt and Blaine who were on down stairs duty for the night.

"The window by the kitchen." Blaine said holding on to Kurt who looked almost broken from see his grandmother inside the house.

"This is bullshit!" Santana said standing up. "Where just kids, we don't need to see this, this shit! Right?" She looked at with hopeful eyes. But the man just sat there cradling his germ phobic girlfriend. The Latina shook her head and sat back down beside the confused looking blond she called her girlfriend. The two wrapped their arms around one and other and seemed to lose themselves in one and others arms.

"Rach?" I looked over at Quinn who had said my name just loud enough for me to hear. The blondes Hazel eyes filled with tears, "Rachel…"

I wrapped my arms her, "this isn't your fault Quinn." I knew the girl was still blaming herself for what was happening; I wanted to do something that proved there was some kind of explanation for whatever the hell was going on! But So far there was nothing, just nothing. "This isn't anyone's fault." I rocked the crying blonde in my arms and felt eyes locked on the two of us. I started to wonder if this is what Santana felt like when Artie stared at her and Brittany.


	5. a few new friends?

We'd been driving for at least four hours. Quinn and Rachel in the front seat, Will and the red head beside them, Tina and Loren behind the two, Blaine and Kurt beside them, Britt and I behind the boys Finn beside us and Artie in the very back with Puck. Brittany buried her face in my shoulder, "how can she sleep with those things outside?" Finns voice came from the other side of the van. I looked over at him then back at the girl snuggled into my shoulder.

"I don't…" I stopped as she nestled into me further tightening her grip around my waist.

"I wish I felt safe." Finn said turning back to the window. "I think she feels safe." He muttered.

I shifted just a little to look at the boy and the blonde muttered under her breathe, "Don't leave San."

"I'd never." I said turning back to the girl and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"The sun's coming up!" Puck said from the back. "We should stop when it does a store or something, we need gas and Pucksaurs is freaking starving!"

I nodded. "He's right Mike how much further can this thing go?"

"Couple blocks four or five at the most..." He said swerving the van around a corner.

"Good… that's good right?" Rachel asked more trying to convince then ask.

Puck nodded this time, "yeah there's a gas station just up this street while have to wait a little but they seem to be heading back inside anyway. Can we make that far?" He called up to the front of the van.

Mike nodded "Yeah, we should!"

Do Do Dooo!

"Santana, Blaine you two and Rachel take a looking side for food. And Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes you four look for clothes. Emma, Will and Brittany as always you guys are on medical supplies. Me Loren and Sam our out here on gas and Artie you watch the van." Puck said with a seer.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Artie asked a little more than pissed off.

"Yes, yes it was did you not catch that it was about your legs?" Loren asked completely serious.

He jerked his head and looked out the window. "Ass wholes." He muttered softly.

"Okay now everyone got what they're doing?" Puck asked. Everyone nodded.

"Why are you in charge?" I asked.

"Cause you were in charge of the last store." He smiled. "It's my turn." He turned and faced Mike. "Okay let's go!"

"How in the world are we going to benefit from crackers and cookies?" Rachel said shoving cookies and every other item of junk food into a bag on the floor in front of her.

"If you're going to complain we can switch and you can watch my back with Santana?" Blaine smiled still facing the opposite direction of the hobbit.

"No I'm okay but thanks for the offer!" she smiled and shoved some more food in to the bag.

"Stop talking and keep moving I haven't seen any clowns and this is a pretty big gas station." I said impatiently.

"Okay, that's it I think it's time to move on we need more than this." Rachel said standing up and grabbing her gun. "Let's move." Blaine smiled at Rachel then at me.

"Let's" He started walking and I couldn't help but ask.

"How can you still do that?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. Rachel cocking her head to look at me she raised an eyebrow.

"Smile…" I said and we all came to a stop.

"It sounds crazy but I think we're going to get through this, and as bad as it is I'm happy. I'm alive and so is Kurt and our family." He started to walk away.

"I think his right we have one and other and…"

"Shut it Berry." I shoved passed the girl and walked after Blaine.

"You know the ruder you are it just prove you agree with him too." She yelled after me. I waved my hand behind me and heard her pick up her feet running after me. "It just means…" The girl stopped short when she met the sight of what Blaine and I were seeing. "Who are…"

Do Do Dooo!

We were met at the door with the sight of Puck, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Emma, Brittany, Loren and Sam all on the ground with their hands behind their heads, three girls and two army men standing over them. Another man in the van with a gun pointed at Artie. "Who the hell are you?" The man had black hair and a somewhat square jaw his blue eyes dull and somewhat life less as if the army had stripped him of caring. "Who are you?" he yelled one more time pointing the gun to Puck's head.

"I don't think they've seen us yet." Rachel said as she pulled me and Blaine aside to hide behind some trash cans. "What do we do?" She clung on to my t-shirt "Sant…"

I turned and I the panicking diva. "If those bustards touch him" Blaine gritted his teeth as he watched a dirty blond about six feet fluffy hairs in a 'good boy' comb over, who was pacing around Kurt. "I swear." I put a hand on the boy shoulder.

"Breath B-man we got this." I shifted to look back at Rachel "You stay here watch for my signal B-man come with me." We slid down to a military craw and rounded to the side of the gas station so we could see the front of the bus. The blonde now in front of Quin he said something in a command voice. I made it out as "put it in the bowl" Blaine looked at me uneasy, "they're treating them like hostages in a bank robbery."

I nodded "Stay here wait for…"

"Your signal got it." He cut me off.

I smiled at "Yeah."

"See you can smile too." He said matter-oh-factly

I smiled again, "don't push it." I rolled over to the bus and under it.

"Sarah, Stacy you take the girls and make sure they don't have anything on them." The blonde said.

"Sure, what are we looking for exactly huh Riley?" One of the girls asked. I knew her voice and I knew her name too, it couldn't be the same Stacy May that I had tormented on the cheerios when I was head cheerleader, the same girl that took joy in throwing lime slushies at Rachel Berry. I gritted my teeth oh how I hated her and her tag along Sarah Ben.

"For anything that they might have on them!" the blonde replied.

"Fine." They walked towards the girls. I rolled under the van following the feet. "Oh look Sarah, its Q and B" The girls giggled and I felt my stomach turn. "Oh don't cry Brittany, it's not like we're going to kill you, just… make you run 'til your stomach feels like mush." The laughed and I heard my blonde sob softly. I gritted my teeth knowing the bitches were quoting me. "Oh she crying…" they giggled more from the joy of see the blonde's tears. "What's wrong Britt-Britt not so tough without Santana around?" they laughed pushing the girls around.

"Stacy" Quinn cracked trying not to cry. "Your a bitch" She coughed as the girl landed a kick in her gut.

"Shut the hell up." The smirked "you're not the head bitch any more honey." I watched from under the bus as much as I wanted get out and pound my fist in the slut's eye sockets I held back I could take the three guys with Rachel and Blaine and then the three of us could go and get the girls. I waited for them to walk away and slid out from under the bus. The blonde had his back turned around his back facing me

"Riley?" The short man with black hair pointed at me. "Look out." He turned lifting his gun.

I lifted mine first. "I don't think so." He stopped and put it down. "Move away from the van." I said roughly making my voice sound as giddy as possible.

"There are three of us! One of you!" The blonde pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Guys!" Rachel and Blaine emerged each with two guns. The man on the bus came off.

"Whoa whoa hold on guys, we don't need this." Unlike the other two this man wasn't in army clothes his hair wasn't in that funny comb over but instead brown hair that was neatly spiked, he had dark brown eyes full of fright. "Look we just wanted the van!" he said his hands up in surrender. "We just wanted the van." I nodded my head signaling Blaine and Rachel to come over. The other two men backed up.

"Drop the guns!" I said, the blonde did as told. But the man with black hair eyed me.

"For god sake Davies just do it!" The blonde nudged the man beside him.

"Puck get your gun!" I said looking over at the boys, who were still just sitting on the ground with their hands behind their heads, "Blaine watch them, hobbit lets go" I said turning to follow the girls.

Do Do Dooo!

"Search them Sarah."

"Me? You do it."

"No you."

We rounded the corner to the girls in an argument. Not surprising. "I got a better idea how bout we just take them off your hands." I said a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"San!" Brittany's face lit up and I couldn't stop the smile that threatened to paint my face.

"Shut it." Sarah smacked the tall blonde with the butt of her riffle. I jolted.

"That's it!" I tackled the blonde in front of me. "You are dead!" I stated through clenched teeth. I felt a hand pull on the back of my shirt.

"Get off her bitch!" I turned head butting Stacy before the girl had a chance to swing at me.

"Crazy slut!" Sarah's voice bitched jumping on to my back and pulling my head back! I felt my head slap agents the ground. Then my eyes got a bit blurry, "what the hell get off me!" I sat up feeling the pressure of the girls off me. I caught the blurred site of Berry on Sarah's back as the girl struggled to get her off and Quinn rushing to assist her girlfriend, before feeling a white Nike sneaker hit the side of my face. I'd tasted the rubber of the shoe enough times from bitches using me as a step stool to climb up the pyramid that Sue had put me on the bottom of. The taste and the pain was no new thing so the kick was nothing but snap back to reality. I stood and jumped at the girl.

"San" I turned from the girl and look at the blonde who's nose was now bleeding into little streams down her face. The girl beneath me took the chance to head butt me back for my earlier attack. I stumbled back standing up in the process. She jumped to her feet ready to charge.

"Now" Rachel screeched from behind me, and the members of the glee club that still took refuge on the floor jumped to their feet and rushed at the girls.

I jumped to my feet and rushed to Brittany. "Brit-Brit… is you all right." Her blues beamed and she wrapped me in a bear hug. "They said you were probably dead!" She buried her face into my shoulder." They said you left me." She cried. "You wouldn't leave me would you San?" I nodded.

"Of course not Brit I'd never leave you" I wrapped the girl in my arms. "Not even if the world ended." I joked. I stood bringing the blonde to her feet with me.

"Hey S?" Quinn called from behind me. "What do you want us do to them?" She asked with a smirk. I smiled and gripped Britt's hand.

"Let's get back to the boys" I said smiling .

**I do hope you forgive what ever spelling erros I have I'm working on getting all and eny fix up and again I'd like to point out that my computer just doesn't like cause it keeps taking his name out! hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! ^_^**


	6. Underground homes

I smiled as Quinn took my hand in hers, the smile on her face letting me know it was okay even in fornt of these ex-cherrioes. I smiled at her even wider we followed Santana and brittany who lead the girls back to the van. "Hobbit" Santana yelled from in front of us and I shuffled to the front pulling Quinn with me.  
>"You want something Santana?" I smiled knowing she'd roll her eyes and sigh.<br>"Yeah you two run up ahead and tell me if Puck didn't get over powered again." She said rolling her eyes.  
>I nodded taking Quinn with me. "You really think he got over powred before." I asked having a little more fath in the boy then I'd ever had before, after all he'd saved me twice. "I wouldn't doubt it." Quinn said her voice soft and bitter sounding as always, but her eyes soft and loveing. "Sorry." she smiled this time her voice soft and matching her eyes."I mean I-I Puck" she stopped to take a breathe. "He's fine, he's Puck and I didn mean to sound so..." I smiled squeezing her hand a litte to let her know it was alright. "Thanks." she smiled back, leaning towards me and planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled as she pulled back, feeling my cheeks rush to red.<p>Do Do Doo!<p>

We rounded the corner to see Puck smileing over the three men, "Hey Babes" He cheerfuly greated us."what happened to San?" He asked scrunching his forehead a little. "She sent us to make sure you could handle this." Quinn said with a bit of pride. "Can you?" she smirked.  
>"Quinn I think it's clear the Noah has handdle this pretty well...?" I said quiestioning why she was questioning him. She rolled her eyes at Noah's chuckle."That's not what I meant, baby." She said causing herslef to blush with me. "I was being sacrastic" she siad clearing up and unusured thoughts I may still have.<br>"I knew that." I said in defence.  
>"No you didn't..." she smiled and I frowned. "It's okay it was cute." She reasured. "I love when you do that." She said. I wasn't sure if she was talking about what I's said or the face I was making. "your cute when you pout." She said leaing in to me again.<br>"I love when you do that." I said feeling my cheeks burn red again when I realized that I'd said it out loud.  
>"I love when you two make out to!" Noah said the smile on his face growing wider.<br>"I think it's gross!" We turned to see Santana her scowl on her face and her pinkie locked with Brittany's. "you would." Quinn growled. But before Santana could spit out her retort, Brittany leand over and kissed her cheek softly and the fiery Latina's cheeks begain to burn red.

Do Do Dooo!

We all sat on the roof of the van, watching the gas station in front of us, as we tried to decide what we were going to do.  
>"Were do you think we should go?" Finn asked, a ham sandwitch in his hands.<br>"What do we do with them?" Sam joked pointing to the five attackers from erlyer.  
>"Maybe we should ask 'em there names." Artie said, from the floor beside the them. "right?" I nodded.<br>"Wellthen asked 'em." Santana said taking a bite out of her sandwitch. There was a few uneasy looks passed around the top of the van all stopping on william. The man nodded getting the memo and handed his sandwitch to Emma. He slid to the ground and droppedto one knee, he removed the tie from the blonde guys mouth.  
>"Whats your name?" He asked in a musky tone.<br>The mans eyes shifted a little. "Names Finn, Riley Finn." he said, "that's Adien, and Alexzander, Sarah and Stacy." he didn't look up from the ground."Adien and I were left behind our troop got attacked and they didn't want to risk us... infecting the rest of the troops." he looked like he wanted to fall to the ground. "we found Alexander just out of town and we'll Stacy and Sarah were in the school." He looked up at william. "I swear, We wont hurt you guys we just... just." "You just wanna be safe, it's understandable." william said a smile on his face. "Were sorry that we had to do this to you. Puck, Mike undo these guys, Loren Emma get them some food." " should I remind you that those girls attacked us!" I shouted.  
>"Never thought I would but I agree with Man-hands!" Santana Shouted jumping off the Van. "Those bitched hit Brit!" She screamed as Mike and Puck untied the boys. "I say we leave the two of them tied and gaged!" She smirked at the girls.<br>"I second that!" Quinn growled. I nodded in agreement with the girls.  
>"We can't just leave them tied up like this." He said nodding for the boys to untie the girls. "Oh hell to the no!" Mercadece slid off the roof and to her feet. " you weren't there them bitches attacked us! I'm who the hell can actually even think aabout hitting brittany?" She asked. Mike and Puck stood in front of the ex-cheerios unsure of what the hell they were supose to do.<br>"I understand that but..."  
>"No! Tina jumped to her feet for the first time standing and voicing that little opinion that I feel is always boiling in her. "we are not unting them.. look Mr.S... Will you may be older but your not the boss anymore, you haven't even been looking after us! Puckerman and Santana have been doning everything and I think they should decide on what we do from here!" The girl demanded, then retreated almost afraid of the words that had come out of her mouth but everyone else seemed to be agreeing with the her nodding in aprovement.<br>"Tina's right!" Kurt blurted. "You've done nothing but watch Emma's back at least Santana and Puck are doing something even if its just dragging us along with them while we wonder amlissly...and in dangor us more then a little at least there trying." "I agree."  
>"Emma?" William turned to see the small red head stading in defence with the children. "It's not that your older and they should respect you Will, I don't really think that matters now! I think that they've gotten us this far and you weren't over there with us... those girls need to be tied up." She said meekly but sturnly.<br>"Okay then now that everyone has voice an opinion." Santana smirked."how bout we all head in to the van drive down to somewhere strucktured clear the place out so that we have somewhere to sleep tonight, and figure this all out in the mornig. Cause I don't know about you guys, but um... I dont' wanna be here when the clowns come out." She stuck a hand on her hip and scowled at those of us on the ground.  
>"Yeah sounds like a plan." Noah smiled.<p>

Do Do Dooo!

We rounded the corner of Fith and Sixth. "The wearhouse?" Finn questioned as we passed an abandon factory. "Do you want us to die!" Quinn practicly screamed at the boy as she spun around to face him. "How bout that store over there?" Sam asked pointing to a small market.  
>"No looks famliy owned, witch means.." I stoppped not wanting to finish but not having to, we all knew family owned meant the Clowns were more likly to be in there then in the factory.<br>"How 'bout that Shed?" Artie asked.  
>"oh yeah cause that's so safe, why not offer up the Elme street factory again?" Riley hissed, and we all spun in our seats to face the blonde that was seated with Puck in the back."Sorry I thought this was one of those through your own insults in kind of arguments... it's just my ex and her friends did this a lot and I'm sorrt of use to it."<br>"your ex killed the waliking undead?" Sam asked in all seriousness. "no the conversation... are you serious?" he asked. "Is he serious?"  
>"you'll get use to him." everyone seemed to say at once.<br>"Mike over there!"Puck Shouted to a one stoy house that seem to go into the ground below." "Puck a house?" Santana questioned the boy.  
>"Look!" he pointed to a sing in its front yard.<br>"Smart boy." Loren said pecking him on the cheek.  
>"Indeed!" Santana smiled aprovinly at Noah.<br>"Rachel?" Quinn asked not being able to see passed the boy's looking out the window faceing the house.  
>"It's for sale." I said. "It's empty." I said gripping the girls hand.<p>

Do Do Doo!

"Let move it move!" Puck Shouted picking up two duffol bags himself and lugging them in to the blue undergound house."Santana?" He didn't need to finish she nodded and he headed inside. "Mike, Sam grab the hoes. You?" she pointed to the man with brown hair. "Zander."  
>"Zander she gave him a fake half smile... at least I think I was fake. "do you have a problem with helping my friend Tina get the cripple out?" He shook his head and rasied an eyebrow. "no time for questions just go." he did as he was told. "Riley right?" She asked turning her attention to the blonde. "Yes mama." he smiled.<br>"you take these follow the boy with the mowhawk" she tossed him to bags from the back of the van. "Yes mama" he flollowed his orders williingly "You!" she yelled over at the other man."you got two leg and two arms?" she tossed him two bags of clothes, "follow the blonde!" she said pointing at Riley as he followed Noah. "or?" he questioned.  
>"Or get gaged and tied again..." she glared, then turned back to gathering the bags and handing them to Glee members that hussled around from the van to the house and back. He shiffted as if he was going to say something back to the sassy Latina. But turned and followed the line of people Santana had sent in side with bags. "That's it." she huffed handing a bag to Brittany, and taking one of the guns that the girl was holding. She slumped a bag over her own sholder and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Come on Britt-Britt." They stopped beside me. They faced the house and I the van. "come on B she wants to stand out here while the sun sets let her!" Santana urged the blonde.<br>But Brittany being Brittany stood her ground she place her free hand on my shoulder "Rachel?" I jolted and turned to look at the tall blonde. "you have to come nside... cause it's getting dark." I nodded but didn't move.  
>"hob..Rachel?" I turned to Santana who had real consuren in her voice. "come on I don't want you getting turn... it would kill...Tubbers..." she said tring to cover the concern in her vioce.<br>Brittany nugged her and smiled, "And San." she said to me. I nodded.  
>"Tubbers?"<br>"Q" there said at the same time.  
>"But Quinns not?"<br>"that what San called pregnet Quinn." Brittany cleared up the unknown information. I smiled the blonde being the only one of all the ex-chirrios to not treat me like...well for lack of a better word, shit.  
>I turned around and followed the couple inside the house, to find Puck and Loren paling black jack, Blaine and Kurt stitting on the floor near the croner furthist from the door. Mike and tina where wrapped in on and other's arms. "What happened to Shuester?" Santana spit the question at Puck.<br>"He's in one of the other rooms with Emma there laying down sleeping bags for everyone." He standing up. "okay. So you wanna take over from here?" he asked the Coffee colored girl with a smile. She nodded. "Yeah... okay, Since Emma and Will are already on sleep duty, Kurt Blaine you to go prep some food we need to eat something... Mike, Sam take the hoes to the room farthist in the back and.."  
>"Can I do it?" Zander asked "With Mike... I just I dont' wanna sit here all useless..." I looked at the fiery Latina for a response.<br>"Umm sure I guess." They lifted the gaged girls headed down the hall. "Tina!" I assume the girl was in her own thoughts cause she jumped when Santana barked her name. "Follow them, take your gun." Tina nodded grabbing her gun off the floor beside her and following her boyfriend down the hall. "Who's on night watch first." she asked the rest of us who stood uneasyly in the room. Riley raised his, causing the Latina to raise and eyebrow.  
>"Look you don't have reason to trust me but I wanna live and I'll be damned if those things get in here at night, if I'm going to betray you I'm going to do it in the day." He said completly truthful.<br>"I watch with him!" I said before I reliazed I said it.  
>"Rachel.." Quinn gripped my sweater tightly. "I'll be okay Quinn." I smiled reasuring the blonde. "Or I could do it?" The other man said with a smile.<br>"You got the night watch Berry." Santana smirked. "come on baby lets get some ice on that nose."

Do Do Doo!

I took in a deep breathe walking around the house to check all the windows. Sure as was that they were all locked to keep any horders or taggers out I wanted to doubble check. "were they all locked up?" I nodded. I had agreed to the watch with him so I could talk to about what the fuck was going on.  
>"Can I ask you a question?" I asked not wanting to be to straight nodded for me continue. "Well umm... do you know whats going on?"<br>"An apocolipse" he huffed.  
>"Well I got that!" I said sound more srcastily pissed off then intended. "but what caused this?"<br>"We don't know, the infection started in a lab somewhere and spread like wilder fire in a dry hay field." he huffed again.  
>"oh... what was going on in the lab?" <p>


	7. Captain obvious

"Mike?" I pushed open the door to the last room on the left of the house, "hey." I said as I pushed open the door to find the boys sitting next to Alexander there backs against the wall as they watched the two girls that were tied back to back and gagged on the other side of the room. "hey!" the boys nodded and greeted me with a smile. "what's up?" Mike asked standing and moving over to me.  
>"Tina, she's crying she woke up from a nightmare she needs you." I said gesturing to the door, he nodded "Thanks Santana." He ran out the door and back up the hall to the 'Sleeping room' I walked over to the spot where Mike was sitting and slid down to the floor. "So.." I looked over at Alexander, a goofy grin plastered on his face, "you've been leading these guys." He asked. I nodded.<br>"I guess, I'm just trying to keep me and mine safe by any means." I said sound way to much like Buffy the vampire slayer. He nodded with a smile.  
>"I get it." He looked over at me. "I don't want to mess up here, I'm a follow orders kind of guy. Promise I wont cause a lick of trouble." he said "In all honestly I don't want to die and listening to that Mohawk guy and you... Most likely the only way to do that." He said grinning at me his eyes twinkled with an honest gleam.<br>"Thanks." I said smiling back at the hopeful man in front of me. "hey this is kind of weird but um... How old are you?" I asked raising an eye brow. "18." He beamed.  
>"really!" I asked kind of shocked. He nodded.<br>"you look like your 20, 30 years old!" I shot.  
>"You know I get that a lot!" he said not even taking offence to what I'd said.<p>"SANTANA!" Quinn bursts through the door her eyes blood shot from her own crying, her face a panic for a different reason. "Brittany is freaking out!" She said grabbing me and beginning to drag me out of the room. I turned to Alex and smiled.<br>"you okay with them by yourself Alex?" He nodded "yeah I'm good, you get your girl I'm watching them!" he said gripping his gun. "go." I nodded and followed Quinn down the hall. I Walked in to find B in the corner. Her knees pulled up to her chest. "B." I walked over and dropped myself in front of her. She had left the sleeping area and wondered into a different room. "b?" She pulled her head up from resting on her knees, tears in those baby blues. "You okay baby?" She dropped her knees and had her arms wrapped around me faster then ever before. "What happened." I asked pulling her in and stroking her soft blonde hair.  
>"I woke up and you were gone." She sobbed. "And then I started to cry and I couldn't stop and I was scaring people so I came in here, but I still couldn't stop... Then I realized I was alone in here and I started crying even more..." She choked out between sniffs and sobs. "Don't cry babe I'm right.. " I began to gently rock her with out even catching it, I guess it did help cause she started to stop then finally just feel asleep. I waited until I knew she wasn't going to wake up then I started to move lifting her as I lifted myself. It took a few seconds for me to get us to my feet but, it was only cause I was tired, I carried her back to the sleeping area and to the two sleeping bags we'd zipped together like children who were on a camping trip, it was just a simple thing but it made things a little safer in our minds. I set her down inside and kissed her forehead. Pulling back I looked around the quite room. "I'll be right back, Britt-Britt." I whispered and headed back to check on Alex. "Hey?" I said stepping to the room. He smiled up at me.<br>"Hey." He smiled back.  
>"You good by yourself?" I asked gesturing towards the girls. He nodded.<br>"Yeah I told you go take care of your girl and get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." I smiled "Thank you." I choked trying not to sound all to kind or grateful.  
>"I should be the one thanking you. I know it sounds stupid but I don't think we'd be alive right now if we hadn't tried to steal your van." He joked. The smiled warmly. "Go I'm good and I'm not letting these two out... There mean... Even to me." He huffed.<br>I nodded in agreement and turned back down the hall.

"San?" I yawned and rubbed the sleep out my eyes.  
>"Yeah Britt?" I yawned again.<br>"I can't sleep... I can hear them." Brittany crooked pushing herself into my chest for comfort. I wrapped my arms around the blonde.  
>"Hey now.." I whispered as I heard the soft sobs escape her throat. "Calm down, I'm here... Calm down." When her sobbing didn't soften and her breathing picked up speed I decided I needed a better way to calm her down. I shivered as the cold hit me and I realized that the covers were no longer on us. "hey britt?" She didn't move from her spot in my arms. "I got a million dollars baby tell me what you wanna do?" I sang and she stopped crying, she didn't pull back. "I can take you far away from here I can take you to the moon... And when that gets old I'll take you home and lay a million, kisses on you." She pulled back and smiled at me.<br>"I got a million dollars baby tell me what you wanna buy!" Blaine sang from the other side of the room. "I'll buy you a big ol' diamond ring and all the stars up in the sky. And when your stars don't shine I'll give you mine and lay a millions kiss on you." Brittany smiled and Blaine and I both sang. "If it's money you want I've got it. I've got a ring down in my pocket. If you say "I do"  
>I'll marry you and lay a million kisses on you." She wiped her eyes and smiled "You don't need a dollar baby to steal this heart of mine, your heart is worth a million bucks when it's beating next to mine. If you've got the time I'll make you mine and lay a million kisses on you." Kurt sang in response to Blaine I think I literately heard them start making out,<br>"You don't need a dollar, baby to make my heart sing you don't have to buy me stars or fancy cars, but I'd be glad to wear Your ring take out that ring put it on. I'll lay a million kisses on you." Britt sang as she smiled back at me.  
>"If its loving you want I've got it. Get that ring out of your pocket, I'll say I do to marry you and lay a million kisses on you." Quinn sang feeling up the empty sound, no doubt she knew the song cause of the many times Brittany made the two of us listen to it with her.<br>"I'll buy your love if you'll name a price!" Mike said out loud.  
>"boy, your lovin' will suffice" Tina answered, I laughed a little, no doubt we all knew it cause of Britt-Britt.<br>"if it's love you want, then it's love I'll be." Finn sang.  
>"whatever you are is all I need." Brittany sang not breaking eye contact with me.<br>"If it's money you want I've got it. I've got a ring down in my pocket. If you say "I do"  
>I'll marry you and lay a million kisses on you." Me, Blaine, Mike, Finn and Rachel all the way from the front room sang "If its loving you want I've got it. Get that ring out of your pocket, I'll say I do to marry you and lay a million kisses on you." Tina, Quinn Britt sang back.<br>"When your stars don't shine I'll give you mine and lay a million kiss on you..." I said kissing Britt forehead. "And if you've got the time I'll make you mine and lay a million kiss on you..." She said pulling back and leaning in to capture my lips.

"Finn, Berry, Mike and Santana, you go that way travel down Seventh and Maine. See if you find anything. You know what to do." Will said. "And you should take Riley here with you." He patted the boy on the back and pushed him towards us. "Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Puck, your with me will go the other way, Eighth, ninth and tenth street, anything of use and Aden can come with us." he smiled. "And Quinn, Artie, Emma, Mercedes, Loren and Alexander you stay here and watch the girls in the back room and the house." We all stood up from the spots on the living room floor that we occupied, and nodded. "Remember if your not back be dusk."  
>"We know were not getting back in." Puck spat cutting the curly hair, ex-teacher off. "Right." He nodded. "Lets go I don't wanna be standing around anymore." Mike said gripping tightly to his gun. "He right were wasting daylight." Rachel muttered.<br>"Well then let's go hobbit, Gumby, twinkle toes, and..." I stopped and looked Riley over. "Beef stick." I smirked."Let's go I don't want to waste time, we go finish and get back here as soon as possible." I grumbled and turn to leave.  
>"Sanny?" I wanted to cringe at the nick name but the voice calmed me like always and my body couldn't tense. I turned and walked over to the Blonde and smiled.<br>"Don't worry Britt-Britt I'll be back as soon as possible, kay baby?" I grabbed her hand in mine and smiled. She nodded warping her arms around my body and pulling me into her.  
>"Promise you'll come back to me Santana." She whispered into my ear.<br>"Promise you'll be waiting for me." I whispered back.  
>"I promise." We both said out loud with a smile.<p>

"Berry, there!" I shouted, pointing to a clown to the left. "Got it." She yelled back. We moved through the house swiftly. "Finn! Check the fridge!" She yelled while. Mike, and I shot down the hall. "what the fuck!" He screamed shooting at the many clowns coming down the hall. "How many fucking people lived here!" He shouted. I shook my head. "A whole hell of a lot!" The beef stick shouted from the other side of us.  
>"There's good food in here!" Finn yelled from the kitchen. "Berry!" I shouted. "Get your ass in there with Gumby! Check the cupboards while he raids the fridge." I nudged Mike and he nudge Riley. "Move back!" I said after getting both guys attention. "Cover the entrance to the kitchen." They nodded. WE stepped back together moving swiftly but safely. Stuffing ourselves between the kitchen and the dinning room.<br>"Hey Rachel?" The beef stick called behind us. "Is there a door that leads to the back?" He asked. "Yeah." Finn yelled back. Mike and I both couldn't fight the giggles that came up from Finn answering to Rachel.  
>"Good, looks like were using it." Mike yelled, before Riley could. We held them back until they'd packed up the kitchen.<br>"Okay that's it!" Rachel yelled as she and Finn grabbed the bags off the floor and ran out the back door. There was a scream as we followed the hobbit and the giant out of the house. We entered the back yard to find Rachel struggling to help Finn off the floor and carry the three bags of food they'd managed to gather and fight off the two clowns that stood in the back yard. "Riley, get the Clowns. Mike grabbed Finn, drop the boy run for front!" I shouted jumping in to HBIC mode. " Now!" I shouted I had my back against the door trying to keep is shut as three or four of the clowns inside pushed trying to get out. My commands were followed Riley shot the Clowns, Mike grabbed Finn and followed Rachel to the front. "Beef stick!" I screamed to get the mans attention. He stood dazed for a second, then jumped into action. He grabbed a shovel from near by garden, clearly getting worked on only weeks ago, and ran towards me. "here!" he cried shoving the shovel into my hands and pushed his own against the door.  
>"What the hell I'm a suppose to do with this?" I all but yelled at him.<br>"I don't know something... Something... I don't know anything!" He screamed back. I shook my head.  
>"Okay on the count of three were running for the gate and to the front!" I asked more then commanded. He nodded.<br>"Yeah okay!"  
>"1... 2... 3..." We bolted for the gate.<br>"There coming." He screamed as we ran at full speed.  
>"Thank you Captain obvious!" I shouted, I spun on my heels as so as we were pasted gate! "Close it!" I shouted gripping the shovel. He slammed the gate just in time! "Shove it thought the handle and lock holes!" He cried in a rushed tone. "Again I say thank you Captain obvious!" I shouted back, god this guy was worse then Puck and Rachel. I pushed the shovel through the holes and we bolted for the front.<br>"Where'd they go?" He asked. As we searched the front for Berry and the others. "I'm going to kill those fuckers if they left us." I huffed. He nodded.  
>"Hey wasn't there a car here?" He asked looking down at an oil stain on the concrete slab we stood on top of. I looked down then tried to remember when we entered the house.<br>"Yeah!" I said sounding kind of surprised. "It was a old green pick up I think." He nodded. That's when we heard a loud snap.  
>"Looks like that didn't work for long. He sighed. Gripping his gun.<br>"Guess not." I said pulling my gun around to the front of me.  
>"Hey you think I could get a strap for my gun?" He asked playfully.<br>"tell you what you stop pointing out the obvious and making me wanna slap you in the face I might say yes." I joked back. He smiled softly. "Well do, chef!" We braised ourselves to face the crowd coming from the back.  
>"SANTANA, RILEY!" We turned to see mike in the back of a pick upcoming down the street, Berry at the wheel. Finn in the back with mike looking panicked. "COME ONE THERE'S NO BRAKES!" he scream.<br>I smiled at Riley. "Lades first!" He gestured. I shook my head and we sped off towards the truck. "Run ahead of it and then jump when it gets close!" He yelled as we raised the truck. "That's it your not getting that fucking strap!" I yelled glancing over at him. "now!" I screamed and jumped for the back of the truck! I looked over looking at my companion that pulled to get into the truck. Fuck Santana, come on you can do this, Sue's put you through worse! I thought pulling myself upward and into the back of the truck.  
>"That was awesome!" Mike cried as Rachel hit the gas and we got as far away from Seventh street as possible.<br>"And we got a truck." Finn beamed. I looked the boy over for the first time. His shirt had a tare and his stomach bore a nasty looking gash.  
>"Gum... Finn?" I said trying not to sound to worried. I pointed at the gash. "What's that?" He placed his hand over the cut, and Mike backed away from him, he too must have just seen the wound.<br>"I like it a lot better when you call him Gumby it's less confusing for me." Riley said turning and looking at me, then Mike, then Finn.  
>"Finn?" Mike said his voice a little shaky.<br>"I'm sorry.." Was all the boy could get out before he started to cry.  
>"Finn!" Mike said, this time a little anger in his voice. "Finn man what the hell! You can't just... You can't just leave us!" He cried braking into tears himself. As we approached main street, Rachel slowed the pick up down.<br>"Finn..." I shook my head. "Come on puffy nipples talk to me... What happened?" I asked trying not to let the boy show that it fazed me as much as it was fazing me. He looked up tears streaming down his face.  
>"I didn't listen to you Santana... I closed my eye." he cried, burying his face into his hands. "I closed my eyes... She went to our church..." He cried "she sang at my dad's funeral!" he yelled into his hands. "I should have shot! I should have shot! But I just stood there like an idiot!" The boy sobbed harder."Cause that's what I am an idiot.. And she came at me... Straight for my stomach and she bit me! She fucking bit me and I didn't say a word when I saw her I just closed my eyes and I put Rachel and myself in danger!" Rachel got out of the front and walked to the side of the truck, tears streaming down her face. "Finn..." Non of us seemed to know what else to say.<br>"It could be anything! Though we don't' know if its a bite!" Mike begged no one and everyone to agree. "Mikes right Puffs..." Rachel cut me off.  
>"No..." I looked over at her and Mike looked like he wanted to jump over the edge of the truck and slap her across the face, "No... Tell them!" She all but screamed at Riley. "Tell them!" She screamed.<br>"Tells us what!" Mike demanded. Riley just shook his head. I felt the anger in my stomach this son of a bitch knew something and he was holding it back. I glared at him. "Tell us what!" Mike got up like he was going to attack but I knew better the boy was to kind to attack some one with humanity.  
>"There was an experiment that went bad..." <p>


	8. He was my Boy! My bro! you know?

"Tell them what you told us!" Santana growled as she pushed Riley into the middled of the circerl that our small group had form after meeting back up a few blocks from the house. "Now!" She barked.  
>"Okay...okay." He put his hands up in defence of himself. "I... I was stationed at a fort over in West Virgina when the infection started. I had just gotten clocked in when... When it broke out. You see there were testing new medican, I wasn't told what for and I wasn't ordred to ask... there had been a few misakes before so when one of the experiments went a miss... A pasiont injected with a low dosaged of the diseaze...flat lined. Then she came back... but not the same, she bit the sugran first, then everyone. Davies and I were the only ones that made it out of the medical field..We were the last ones inside... It was contained, it got out with us...this our...They saide there was no way they could be sure that we were clear of the diseze so, so they tried to."<br>"Riley! Thats enough, just shut the hell up!" Aden screamed.  
>"No they desirve to know whats happening." He yelled back.<br>"No there going kick our ass out of here if they find out..." He stopped, his eyes almost glazing over with anger."Don't fuck up." He said between gritted teeth.  
>"Stand down!" Riley huffed. "Thats an order." He stopped protestin and stood still taking in little breathes of air."They tried to kill us, we got away.. and... and that its..."<br>"Thats it!" Mercadece barked. "You don't know anything else."  
>"That wasn't everything!" Santana, barked. "Tell them how it spreads!" she hissed eyes locked on the blonde. He tooking a deep breathe and everyone else locked thier eyes on him as well. I looked over at Finn who stood with a distance between the group and himself, and had to fight back the tears. "Tell them!" She narrowed her glare on him.<br>"We've found out that... The infections spreads though bit... scrach, blood to blood, and saliva. We know that its not, the water, its not air born, and its only affecting humans... thats all, thats all I really know, honestly." "You Fucking retarted." Aden lunched at Riley, swinging like a maniac. Puck grabbed the man in a choke hold pulling him backwards.  
>"So then Finn..." Tina muttred so soft it almost went unnoticed. The guy kept swinging and everyone looked at finn un easy.<br>"He's lost." Aden grined getting pleasure from our discomfort.  
>"Fuck you!" Puck spat at him and then we all turned our attention to Finn, who was backing away from the crowd of us trying to get closer to him.<br>"No guys don't... you heard him I'm going to turn into one of those things an-and I-I'll be all zom...Clown... thingy like and then what I'll hurt someone one of you guys... any of you." He studdered.  
>"Finn, we don't know how long..." Mr Shue. begged.<br>"I don't care!" Finn pleaded.  
>"Finn..." Quinn's voice stopped the boy and the ex-teacher from getting into it any further. "We don't know how long... and we're not going to let you... set out here." Her voice was shacky. "Quinn I'm not asking you guys to let me sit out here... I'm telling you." With that the boy jolted and ran off in the oppiset derection of the house.<br>"FINN!" Sam screamed after him. "Finn man don't do this." "Finn." We all begain to some what chant after him. But the boy didn't seem to hear anything. He ran the best he can away for us.

We huddled in the house no one making a sound, we had at least an hour of sun left and Puck, Santana, Sam, Mike and Mr Shuester. Had taking off after Finn and Blaine, Kurt, Alexander and I were in charge of making sure Brittany, Tina, and Emma didn't have a panic attack. I stood in the kitchen with Kurt and Quinn gun strapped across my chest. "Relax." Quinn said placing her hand on my shoulder, causing my whole body so suddenly grow warm. "There going to come back, with Finn." She said more triying to convince herself then me. "I know its bad and all but I hope they come back with or without Finn." I weezed. She nodded in agremeant.  
>"I just hope non of them get infected while out there." Kurt cut in reminding me that it wasn't just me and Quinn in the Kitchen.<br>"Of coures." I managed to choke out. I pushed the hair out of my face and walked over to him. I eyed the boy who's thoughts seemed to be distant."Thinking to hard will cause rinkles Kurt." I smiled as the boy looked over at me and nodded.  
>"Smiling as much as you do could cause the same amount of damage." He chuckled nervously. "Berry!" We all heard from outside, there were slient 'thank you' looks around the room to no one inperticular."Open the door!" Santana's voice rang throught the closed windows. "Now hobbit!" I'd never been so thankful to hear that insulting voice. Cuase I swear if I had to see Brittany cry one more time! I rushed up the hall from the kitchen and started to unlach the door, when I heard Puck scream. "Mike! Get him off!" he cried.<br>"Sam! Watch there back. Berry what the hells taking so long!" The Latina's voice broke me out of imagining what was happening outside and back to what I was doing." I unlached the door and the five of them rushed in throught the small opening at once.  
>"Slam it!" Naoh scream in a paniced voice.<br>"Now!" Mike Screached.  
>"I'll help." Sam jumped to his feet after falling in thought the door way with the other and pushed his body against the door. "lock it, Rachel lock it!" he screamed. I didn't as the teriffed blonde told me and stared at the five in confusion.<br>"Puck?" Santana broke the silence. She was winded and out of breathe."Take off your shirt!" She huffed.  
>"Wow." Mike broke out in laughter and headed down the small hall to the living room. Sam looked over at Noah waiting for him to remove the light brown t-shirt. "I didn't get..."He started but she cut him off.<br>"We have to make sure." She sighed. "I trust you Puck with my life... but not with Britts." she looked down at the boy on the floor."I know you understand." He nodded and removed the shirt standing and turning so we could see the whole 180 of his body. "Good now put your shirt no one wants to see that." she smirked followed Sam to the living room. Noah laughed a little put his shirt on and turned ot follow.  
>"Noah?" I begged. He turned and looked me straight in the eyes.<br>"we found him... but..." He shook his head. "He wasn't our boy anymore..." He looked down and I felt so utterly terible."He was wack but the was my man... we grew up together..." she shook his head again." we had too... He wasn't Finn anymore." His voice quwivred and I couldn't help but notice, Noah, was.. well... crying. "He was my best friend... We use to joke about them... how we'd tottaly kick Zom... We'd tottaly kick ass... We'd be the sirvivers." he wiped his eyes and looked up at me. "You know?" was all he could muster up after. I nodded.  
>"I like Finn... he was sweet." I croked trying to not cry in font of the boy, for fear he'd lose it.<br>He nodded and then guestered for me to followed him into the living room. When we entred. Mr shue was just finshing telling everyone else about poor Finn.

It was about an hour later that Santana pulled herself out of Brittany's arms long enought to inform us all that she thought we should dubble up on watch tonight, just in case. The was a few silent disscusinos and then the agreemeant. We were kind of spread thin, four people on watch, two on Stacy and Sarah duty and two on Aden davies watch for the man was bound to snap at us we had no other choice but to tie him up as well. I felt bad at first but Santana explained that she had given the man a worning and it made evryone fell a little better.

**sorry I know its short its just I'm no where I want to take this story and I'm having trouble getting it there but I didn't want anyone to think that I was just going to stop writting, so I though better a short chapter then no chapter! :)**


	9. Man down

I'm not sure how long we stayed in the underground house, but Santana had come up with a real fucking plan to keep us safe. So now we stood outside a huge mantion a few miles outside of Lima.  
>"Are you sure about this?" Noah asked.<br>"Positive! Hayley talked about this in an interview once." Santana said to reasure everyone. "She's paranoid this place is solid lock down. We just have to get inside while the sun is still up so we can search it." She added.  
>"If it's 'solid' why search?" Quinn asked.<br>"Because Q number 1 zombie rule never, NEVER, under and circumstances assume a place is empty! Its right before dubble tap and don't get bit." The Latina snapped back.  
>"Let's not waste light." I barked breaking the conversation."We should get more suplise while its day. Santana you and Xander should split into teams, Noah and I will take the others into town." Santana nodded. We'd figured our teams out awhile back and now it was just natural. We'd been seperated so many times it was needed and after a harsh attack on the van ending in its death. Stacy and Sarah decided that maybe helping us wasn't such a bad idea althought Santana and myself found it hard to believe the girls should be untied William untied them, witch ended fine they turned out to be fantastic decoys!<br>"San...I don't want to go into town." Brittany's innocent voice made my heart want to drop I still don't know how Santana can stand it now.  
>"It'll be fine Berry will watch you. Right Berry?" Her voice craked I knew she was trying to make it come out as a threat but it sounded more like a plee. I nodded.<br>"As always." I smiled happily at them. Quinn grabbed my hand,  
>"Rae...don't do anything stupid. I don't want to.." I turned to face the blonde.<br>"I'll be fine Quinn."  
>"You said that last time." She said coldly.<br>"Last time was a fluck. Right M." My voice cut into Mercedes and Sam's good luck kiss.  
>"I told you I was sorry about that!" she spat at me.<br>"See Quinn fluck, I'm going to be fine. So long as Adain dosen't bump M again." We split into our already made groups witch Noah thought would be cooler if we named, they look like this.

Group 1 aka The Badass Squad. (witch Santana mockingly calls TBS)

Noah- The leader. Two guns. Walkie Talkie and of course leads.  
>Mike- The shooter. Most if not all guns. In charge of watching the Packers back while the others clear the area.<br>Sam- The carrier. Carries medical suplise and bags after there packed. armed with one small gun and a knife.  
>Kurt- The packer. Armed with nothing but a small knife. In charge of packing up the store while the others watch his back.<br>Stacy- The decoy. Being the fastest out of the five, she was sent in first no weapons, no gear makes as muck noise as possible and then run's leading any clowns in the building and into the street where the other waite to shoot.

Group 2 aka What Are We Left Overs? (it wasn't really there name but Noah wouldn't let them change it)

Alexander- Leader.  
>Blaine- Shooter. He shocked the hell out of Santana when he saved her life.<br>Quinn- The carrier I wasn't to thrilled about it but at some point during the time we were apart she had snapped back to her HBIC mind set and proved that she was the strongest out of her group. Plus I gave her and extra revolver.  
>Tina- The packer. Witch took some convincing for Mike to agree to but after Blaine assured him that he'd keep Kurt safe and he'd keep her safe.<br>Artie- the decoy. He proved he could roll he tried to leave Santana and I behind once prving he was best for the job.

Goup 3 aka Lima The Hight Bitches!

Santana- The leader. She housed more then two guns infact she had two IOF .32 Revolver that she picked up at some ones house on her hips. A knife in one boot a police revolver in the other and two bucher knives on her thighs, adding to her badassness her hand kept a TKB-059 assult rifle. She'd taken from a soldier.  
>Riley- The shooter as if they need one with Santana...<br>Loren- The carrier.  
>William- the packer Sarah- The decoy. She wasn't really the fastest but Santana refused to give her a weapon so...<p>

Group 4 aka The Stars.

I of coures am The Leader. And like Santana I refused to only carry two guns. I'd picked up waht can only be discribed as a cave man club at the middle school some of the students must have thought it would help making it in wood shop and stiking nails in random spots all over the end. I took a cop belt when we raided the police station, a knife used to skin deers on my shin and a semi-automatic Remington 1100 shot gun.  
>Mercedes- Shooter and fantastic at it her shot was always on target, minuse the one time Aden bumped her and she shot my foot.<br>Aden- The carrier Brittany- The packer. The girl was quick with her hands and had the abillity to fit two aills in one being Santana's girl she was given a baseball bat and a short barrell shot gun, that she hadn't had to use. But Santana wanted to make sure she was safe when they were apart.  
>Emma- the decoy. She was fast, runnning from the germ filled clowns.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I placed a kiss on my blondes forehead before turning to climb on to the bed of the pick up.  
>"Becareful Rachel. I mean it... If you get bit I will have Santana kick your ass before you change and..." I didn't let her finish.<br>"Quinn, I assure you I will be fine." She gave a forced smile. "You know that I am more then capable with, the..." Kurts had was over my mouth before I could rant on. Witch caused a real smile to spread over Quinn's face.  
>"Wezzy, Man hands. I swear to God if Britt comes back with even a pout!" Brittany cut the Latina off.<br>"San I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at the blonde but gave M and I an angry glare that still chilled me. And we both nodded knowing the rest of the warnning even thought she didn't finsh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alfa this is Premadona come in Alfa." I kept my finger on the trigger of my own gun as I waited for Noah to respond. Brittany a foot away from me packed up what was left of the gas station we'd entered and M was in from of the blonde. We'd taken out the two attendeces but Aden was checking the back to be sure and Emma had took off with a thrid Clown following she'd be back.  
>"Premodona this is Alfa over." Noah's voice broke the odd silence.<br>"Alfa our carrier is getting full we're going to make a drop. Simmion's street and Dobson lane are clear." I said into my walkie.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't get that over." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Damn it Puckerman you heard me." I growled into the walkie.  
>"I didn't get that either, Over." He stubbernly spoke.<br>"We're heading back to the truck, you ass OVER." I laughed not able to hold it in.  
>"Oh okay we're heading back as well over."<br>"Oh your heading over?" I asked.  
>"HEADING WHAT?" his voice cracked with laughter, I head a throaty gurgle come form beside me and looked over to see Aden holding his thoat.<br>"M" I screamed causeing Brittany's hands to speed up as she packed the few remaining items into the bag before turned and aimed her automattic at the blue eyes soldier, and the clown with the red vest behind him.  
>"Shoot." Adan gurgled. No hesitation we both lifted our guns and fired.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This sucks ass." The bigger diva complained carrying two duffle bags filled with food.  
>"You only have two bags!" Brittany pointed out.<br>"It's cuase she has to carry the guns." Emma pointed out. She carried four bags, I carried five and Brittany being the strongest carried seven of the bags.  
>"Lets just get to the damn tuck." I cut into thier conversation.<br>"Rachel...Rachel? Is everything okay over" I had forgotten about Noah. I don't know how but I somehow grabbed the walkie talkie and answered.  
>"We're fine, but we lost our carrier, over."<br>"What is everyone else okay? What happened? Over."  
>"I'll explain at the drop this is to dificult. Over"<br>"how close are you, I'll send my boys. Over."  
>"We're around the corner and we've got it don't worry. Over."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had to head back to the others just because of our loss we had 21 bags minues the two we had to leace on Aden and TBS had 30 coming to a small total of 48 bags witch would not please Santana and she was going to be pissed that we are a man down and coming back early. But mostly she' be mad it wasn't Stacy! The positve was we had Brittany to clam the latina. 


	10. Save your girl

I waited a few second after the truck pulled away. "Sanatana?" Xanders voice broke my thought irationl idea of what could happen while we were apart. "How do we...how do you plan on getting us in there?" Blaine asked smirking.  
>"Easy." I smirked back. "Hayley said 'of course there are spare keys to the random houses we've got round the country' in interview 324 and in interview 679, she said 'mom use to hide the spare taped under the trash can in case I got locked out when I was little.' I smiled walking over to the green tash can beside the iorn gate. You'd think with as much as I fun of Berry and her Barbra obsession the girl would grow back bone and take a stab at my Hayley Williams obsession. I read and watch coundtless interviews knowing the small singer was obsessed with Zombies and her and her band Paramore had bought and decked out houses making perfect safe houses. We were lucky enough to have one hours away from our shitty town. I opened the gate."Xander your in we're out." There was a laugh from Loren but it was short lived.<p>xxxxxxxxx<p>

Once inside the 14 foot cement fence. 'What are we left overs?' headed inside the large house to make sure the place was empty.  
>"Satan, this is Xandman we have a slight issue." My walkie blurted only minutes after we'd parted.<br>"What is it Xandman?"  
>"We got in the front door but theres a huge metal doot in our way." I smiled. "Well open it." I laughed.<br>"How?" Quinn's voice barked.  
>"Figure it out!" I shoved the walkie back in to its pouch and signaled my team to follow me to the creepy shack on the side of the house.<br>"Before we go in the big creepy shack could I get a gun?" Sarah's voice screached from the back of the pack. I think I actually heard Loren growl and I rolled my eyes.  
>"No." I said sharply.<br>"Santana." Will begged for reason.  
>"No." I said turning to face them.<br>"Why?" She whinned.  
>"Because I hate you. And I could really careless if... acutally I would care I'd care if you died casue my life would be at risk cause I'd be laughing so hard I forget to watch my own ass." I said. She searched my face and voice for sarcasum but when she found none she looked to Will.<br>"Mr. Shuester!" She whinned. He looked over at me with pleading eyes.  
>"Sant..."<br>"I don't give a shit I'm not giving that little shit a weapon." I growled.  
>"Did it." My walkie rang. "Shit there another one." I shook my head as Will handed her his knife.<br>"Will you give me a gun Santana?" I let out a deep breath.  
>"No." I said bluntly. "You gave up your weapon up all on your own." I said Loren tried to stiffle a laugh.<br>"Here." I glanced over to see Riley handing William his hand gun.  
>"You take the knife back when we get back inside." I demanded. He nodded she rolled her eyes.<br>It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim room. The only light coming from the windows on the roof. It was a pool hous , with a pool of coures, the room had a blue tint glow from the water.  
>"look." Sarah started.<br>"Rule number 1 never NEVER assume its empty!" I whispered harshly. "to the corner Sarah time for a decoy." She did as she was told and moved to the far corner of the pool. The rest of us backed into one of the dark corners. She started doing what she dose best she started complaining. And sure enough the door to the pool suplise room sstarted rattling. She screamed that high pitched scream that only bitch like Sarah and Stacy could master. And the door begain to rattle more then in a violent burst the door flew open and a clown dressed like a pool boy rushed out and towards Sarah. I looked over at William. "Save your girl." I know it was a bitch thing but he started it. He shot missed and shot again this time landing the shot.  
>"Fucker bit me!" Sarah shreaked, wrong choice of words. I pulled the IOF 32 revolver from my left hip. "woah." she put her hands up."S don't!" She cried.<br>"Can't let you fuck the rest of us Sarah. You know that." She cupped her neck and begged. "Please S what about B?"  
>"That's what I was thinking." I muttred aiming.<br>"She won't forgive you." She yelled before I even thought about shooting.  
>"I don't give a shit!" Loren said grabbing the other IOF 32 revolver off my other hip. The shot rang in the pool house for what seemed like hours, but it was nothing compared to her scream.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" I muttered tredding my way though a God damn maxe, instaled incase something acutally got in hayley, Jeramy and Taylor would know every corner but...We got lost, and seperated! The god damn thing split us up. "Xandman!" I yelled into the damn walkie talkie. "Xand..." I was cut off by the voice of pure love.  
>"Sanny?"<br>"Brittany!" I panicked what the hell happened that she had the damn thing. "Baby what happened?"  
>"Nothing...well not everything more something.. We were at the gas station and..."<br>"Are you hurt? Are you okay? Where are you?" The posible thoughts raised thought my head and the only thing I could think was if Berry's still alive she wont be for long.  
>"no, yes, on our way back and let me finish before ypu interupt." She pasued for a moment. "we were in the gas station and we lost Aden...well we didn't lose him he..."<br>"I got it babe. Don't explain, I'll see you when you get back. I love you."I said looking around for the way I came.  
>"I love you too Sanny."<br>"Santana? Santana? Fuck are you... can you hear me?" Will's voice rang from the other side of a large bushy thing in front of me.  
>"Shuester?" I called over the bush.<br>"Santana?" Loren's voice joined his. Then Riley's voice started calling. "Don't move." Loren commanded and with in seconds her body burst throuhg the wall in front of me.  
>"Nice." I smirked. <p>


	11. Oh look she's crying

When we got back Santana was smilling by the gate. She pulled it open and closed it up as soon as we got in. "Move Bitches we don't have time to stay out here, the circus it starting." She said running towards the doors of the house. She waited for the rest of us to get to the door, before slamming the door and punching in a code that caused the huge metal doors to lock and the second set to open. "Jezze when you said this place was locked down tight you meant it." Puck smiled lugging bags inside.  
>"Yeah I joke around when shit hits the fan." Santana smiled taking the bags Brittany was carrying. "Welcome to casa de la Paramore. Berry you and Quinn are right here." She said stopping at the first door on the left. "Go straight through to the second door and you'll find Q." I nodded and pushed open the door to an empty room with a small army cott, and a gun cabinet. I looked to the left to see a door and another door straight a head of me. The second thing I notice was the window, well more the sky light. There was no windows on the walls, the room was lit by floor lights and the only windows were on the roof. I headed forward and through the door striaght ahead of me. The room I entered was a little bigger. A large bed that didn't come off the floor to the left, another gun cabinet to the right, and Quinn's guns on the bed.<br>"Qui.." The door straight across the room opened, and Quinn entered carrying a small first aid kit and holding a cookie inbetween her lips. I dropped my guns and closed the space between us."Quinn." She wrapped her arms around me tightly.  
>"Rae." She mummbled. The cookie making her sound beyond cute. I pulled back and let her eat the cookie. "Rae." She smile this time nice and clear.<br>"What kind of cookie was that?" I asked.  
>"Vegan Gingerbread Cookies Santana found them in the second food locker turns out Hayley williams dosen't do dairy I think for the same reason as you, your voice. So they've got some Vegan food here." She said popping open the first aid kit. "I snuck some out of Will and Emma's room." She said handing me one. I smiled.<br>"Thank you." She nodded, leaning forward kissing my cheek. "S said that B told her, you guys lost a man?" She asked. I nodded bitting in to the cookie, and walking to pick up my guns. "I'm just glad it wasn't you." She said wrapping her arms around me from behind. I smiled at the contact. Things had happened fast, and althought I wish we'd gotten together in a better way, I was glad it happened.

**DOOOO DOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

About three hours later there was a knock on the door to the hall way. "I'll get it, you we out in the town today lugging those bags." Quinn said kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled deep into the bed. It was weird but this place felt safe. Know that never let your gard down is a huge rule I was still on gard but, after seeing how hard it was to get in, how thick the walls and doors were and knowing that it was much harded to get in then out made me feel safe, and of course Quinn. just being here with her made things almost seem normal, even thought the two of us being together was the one thing that was furthest from normal. Quinn came back to the bed and sat down.  
>"What is it?" I asked seeing the trouble in the blonde's eyes.<br>"Ummm...Santana want's to talk to you its about Aden.. I told her that I already checked you but, you know how its...I can't be the one to check you and she can't be the one to check Brittany." She looked down her eyes rough.  
>"Quinn... you know it doesn't mean anything. It's just that you could be biaset not wanting me gone. How do you think Santana feels she has to do the same thing." She nodded and kissed me softly, for a breef moment. "You have to go to San's room." she said grabbing my hand leading me through the frist door I came thought and back out in to the first hall way. We went up two rooms and this time went in the room to the right. Santana and Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. Brittany smiled at me and followed Quinn out of the room. I smiled back but I could feel the uneasy feeling I always got after an attack. I looked up at Santana and she looked away.<br>"We encountered one too and lost, Sarah so...we...I...we both have to be checked." She stuttred. I nodded.  
>"Me first or?" She smiled.<br>"I'll go." she pulled off her her shirt, then her pants. she turned in place, there was no need for her to take off more then that. It was clear that she wasn't bit or trying to hide a bite. She quickly pulled her clothes back on. It wasn't like we were doing something wrong it was just that it felt strange and Quinn and Santana had agreed that they didn't wan't anyone looking at Brittany myself, but they also knew it had to be done so we worked this out, Santana and I would chech each other cause, Quinn and Santana were to close of friends and the Biaset thing would still apply and Mercedes would check Brittany and Tina would check, Quinn and Stacy and Emma and the boys would check each other. I pulled off my shirt and skirt and turned so she could get a full view. I jumped felling her hand on my shoulder.  
>"Relax its just a scratch on you lower back but it..." I felt my breathin quicken.<br>"Its what!" I squeaked.  
>"Its from this.." I felt a sting in my lower back. "Look." she said. I turned to see a small bloody piece of metal in her hand."How the hell did you not feel this Berry?" I shrugged feeling that sting again. "I don't know." "Fuck..It was in there pretty deep. Waite here a second I'll go get a first aid kit from Emma."<br>"NO!" I all but yelled grabbing her wrist.  
>"Why?"<br>"I...I don't want to be alone." I said tighting my grip.  
>"Okay then...What I'm I supose to do I have to clean it up Rachel or it'll get infected, and then who knows what!" She said harshly. I pulled on my skirt and shirt. "I'm coming too." I said sternly. She rolled her eyes but didn't fight. I followed her out of the room and back into the main hall way. We went up a little and to the door on the left. She pushed open the door and Alexander and Stacy sat on two diffrent cotts. Stacy stood up as soon as we entered. "You bitch!" She hissed as she crossed the room to push Santana. "How could you fucking do that to her!" She yelled swinging at the Latina. Santana moved away from her with ease and it seemed pointless but Stacy keep going. "You let it happen you could have saved her with in seconds. You had to have had a clear shot." she said swinging and this time hitting Santana in the chest. It didn't fase her thought the girl stood firm. "Are you finished?" She said calmly.<br>"You bitch!" She said again. She sound of her hand hitting Santana's face seemed to echo for a moment. Tears rolled down Stacys face."You let her..."  
>"Oh, she's crying..." Santana looked at me anger in her eyes. Then back at the crying girl. "Whats wrong Sar... Not so tough without Stacy around?"<br>"Your a bitch." She sobbed sofftly.  
>"Shut the hell up...Your not the head bitch anymore honey." It was at this moment that Sarah notice that Santana was quoting her bestfriend, things the other girl had said to Brittany and Quinn. "Sit your ass down." Santana spit at her and Alexander got up and pulled the girl down to her cot and tired her up to the bar at the bottom. "Lets go Rachel." She said softly and pulled me towards another door. I notice this room was set up in much the same way as mine and Quinn's. Once throught the second door we found Will and Emma both smiling at us. "We need a first aid kit for Rachel, she got a small piece of what can only be discribed as fence stuck in her back." Santana said calmly.<p>

**(okay short chapter but hey I'm working on homework to so yeah.. If you guys want to see the house or my drawing of the house go head and vist photo bucket and look for the user tolatetosave. the pic is called ATWCD and you will see the place. Hope you like the chapter I'll update soon!)**


	12. You're a good leader

We'd been at Casa de la pamore for three days, and things seemed to be good, except Quinn decided she need to carry Rachel around on her hip so that she didn't get hurt again. "Quinn I assure you I'm fine there's no need for..." "Rae, I just want to make sure your okay thats all." The blonde said gripping the shorter girls hand. Rachel blushed, and I decided it was time to stop paying attention to the couple. "Santana, Puckerman just called me and said that there's four cars outside the gate!" Xander said running into the kitchen with the rest of us.  
>"Shit." I huffed grabbing my gun off the table beside me. "Rachel go get your team, Xander Left overs need to guard the house incase something goes wrong." I said moving towards the door. "Brittany come on." Rachel said pulling Britt to the back door. "Rachel." Quinn called after the diva.<br>"I'll be fine Quinn."  
>"You too cause a problem and I'll move Stacy up to Aden's spot and you two will become the new decoys!" I yelled the over my shoulder as the door swung shut. Since the kitchens right beside the main door it didn't take long to get out of the house and to the front<p>

DOO DOOOO DODOOOO!

"Whats going on Noah?" Puck turned from his spot and looked at me. Loren,Rilley and Will came out of the house and moved quickly towards us.  
>"Looks like we've got some unexpected guests." He said motioning towards the gate. "You have to let us in you can't just leave us over here we have kids!" A blonde on the other side yelled. I turned to look the group over. our english teacher, Rossi a girl just like Rachel and Mercedes she's very pretty but so very Berry anoying, Candice a short lovable girl that reminded me way to much of Hayley Willams . Max a large boy with choped grezzy hair and a few people I didn't know. The blonde yelling was one of them. "Stop yelling at them Mayce." A familler voice called. "We don't need to be yelling, thats not going to convince anyone that were not here to cause problems." Another blonde got out of the blue Mazda3 and I smiled.<br>"Miss. Holiday?" Kurt Beemed. "Hey there kids." She walked up to the gate with the other blonde. "You think we could come in cause its kind of um well its getting dark and I really don't want to die." Puck chuckled. I let my smile drop. I had to stay serious and cold.  
>"Is anyone hurt?" I asked coldly.<br>"I understand your concern." The tall blonde gripped the fence,"We've checked everyone, everytime we encounter them." She said smoothly.  
>"Alright then lets let um in." Puck smirked.<br>"She didn't answer the question." Stacy growled.  
>"Stacy shut up." Kurt barked.<br>"No she's right." I growled, hating myself for agreeing with her. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked again.  
>"Fuck this Holly we don't need this there not going to let us in." Macey or Marcy what ever the hell her name is said.<br>"No, Mayce Candice said this place is it and I know she's right we are going in." She turned back to me. "One of our boys is hurt but not from one of them, one of them was a soldier or something... he still had a gun on him and he shot, I don't think he knew what he was doing but it was just shooting and one of our boys got shot." Holly said looking me straight in the eyes. "So how bout it Santana you going to let us in?" I looked at the boys around me.  
>"Come on Santana we can't just leave her out there." Will begged.<br>"Santana." Kurt said softly.  
>"Why are you all saying my name like I'm a heartless bitch?" I barked. "Puckerman let them in." I said backing up. "William, Loren go and tell the others to stand down. Rilley, Check there guns, Sam and Mike take whatever food they have check it put in the food lockers older stuff in the front so we eat that before it goes bad. Kurt, Stacy, they need a place to sleep give them all a room if there is non double up." Nobody moved. "Now. And your wounded boy needs to come with me."<p>

DO DOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Their wounded was a boy named Seth her came up to my shoulder. His short choppy Black and red hair fall in his face over his eyes. "Where are you hurt?" I asked turning to the boy once we were in Will and Emma's room. "I uh...My side." He studdered. I turned towards him with the first aid box. I waited a second.  
>"Well?" I growled.<br>"Oh." He uttred and lifted his shirt. "Sorry." he said as I sat him down.  
>"As long as this little hole in your side isn't from one of them don't be." I said opening up the box. He nodded.<br>"Sanny?" The door to the gun hall opened and Britttany smiled in at us. "Sanny." she walked in all the way and shut the door.  
>"Hey B, you wanna help me here?" She smiled and walked over to us. She sat on my lap and faced the boy like I wasn't even there.<br>"I'm Brittany." She smiled. "Whats you name." He looked from me to the blonde. "Oh and this is Santana. She probably didn't tell you her name she's not so good at making new friends." She giggled leaning forward and cleaning the blood off the wound. He flinched at the wipe but didn't pull away.

"I'm Seth and I don't really mind I guess intorductions aren't the first thing poeple do these days." I wrapped my arms around Brittany and laid my head on her shoulder as she cleaned up Seth's wound. "so how old are you?" Britt asked making small talk.  
>"Thirteen." He said softly. As she ran ice over the bullet hole. "What are you doing?" He asked.<br>"Numbing this." she casually smiled.  
>"Numbing?" He questioned.<br>"We have to stich it up, sence you've been running around it tore some of the skin making the wound wider." I said.  
>"Oh.. Is it going to hurt?" He asked.<br>"Not if you let her numb it." I said looking the boy over.  
>"How old are you guys?" He asked softly.<br>"Seventeen." We said at the same time. He nodded. "Okay your all done." Britt smiled.

"I'm? Hey?" He looked at his side confusedly. Brittany giggled and I smiled lifting her and myself.

"Come on...Seth." I smiled. "You can bunk beside us." I said leading him and Britt back to are room.

DO DOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOO!

"Your leading them?" Holly asked as I walked into the kitchen."

"Yeah, I guess."

"On your own?"

"No.. Everyone answers to there own leader." I said grabbing a bottle of water. For myself and Britt.  
>"But the leaders all answer to you?" She asked leaning against a door frame.<br>"Yead I guess." I said facing her.  
>"You should be proud Sanatana you've brought 18 people here and there all okay."<p>

"There use to be 21." I said coldly.  
>"Santana, just because."<br>"I could even save Finn."  
>"Santana."<br>"You should lead." I said making eye contcact.  
>"I wish could, but the truth is we only made it this far becasue of Candice. And becasue I was scared so shitless that I made sure someone was watching my ass." She smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.<br>"You're a great leader Santana, I know its a lot of pressure to put on one girls shoulders and I'll try my hardest to help take as muck off as possible, but you've gotten everyone this far. You've taken care of everyone here, you made sure that Brittany was safe and that your friends are okay, and I mean Rachel what the hell is that all about. She said to words to me and it scared the shit out of me. And Emma I mean I didn't think she'd ever be able to do what she doing but I just saw her eating a bag of chips and sharing sharing with the people I brought. Your an amazing leader, don't ever second guess yourself your keeping people safe. Just keep doing what your doing."

**(So um updates for this story and all my storys will take a while If you read my Buffy story that's the next thing I'm going to update, I'll mostly be updating This story and the Buffy one so, yeah. hope you like the chapter.)**


	13. We're a familly

"I told you I'm fine Quinn. I know your worried but I can take care of myself... and even if I couldn't I don't think you have to follow me to the rest room." I smiled walking towards the bathroom by our bed room.  
>"I know that but, you told me you'd be safe and you got hurt and there's a shit load of people that came with Holly an-and..." "Quinn." I smiled taking both her ands in mine."Don't get me wrong cause we both know that I've my whole life longing for people who just couldn't take theres eyes off me for fear that they'd miss something Rachel Berry may or may not have done, but I am safe here, because I'm with you. And knowing that I'm safe here means that I can go to the bathroom and pee all on my own." She smiled and leaned in planting a small kiss on my for head.<br>"Fine but I'm standing out here till you come out were on a buddy system, that means no one is alone." I rolled my eyes and leaned forwads giving her a peck.  
>"Okay you can stand out here while I pee you perv." She scoffed playfully as I closed the door.<p>

**DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"That's a horrible idea." Santana spat glaring at William.  
>"I know it sounds bad but we should look for other saviors, and then a cure or..."<br>"I know your trying to be optimistic and all but what if there isn't a cure, what if there are no other saviors?" Noah said cutting him with reallity.  
>"Puckerman's a little more then right this time around." Holly said from the other side of the kitchen table.<br>"But Holly there could be others out there that..."  
>"We don't have room for others!" Santana cut in. "We bearly have room for us, others means, more use of food, and water and more space taken up. If people come and there not infected then will let them in but, we are not going out there and risking our lives to 'check' if others are around." "Santana is right Mr... William." I hadn't quite broken the habbit of treating the man beside me like he wasn't my teacher just yet. "We are safe as long as we are here and we have enough food and suplise for the people in the house to last for a long time if we go looking for others will not only be putting our lives at risk but if we do so happen to find others well then we will face over crowding and and we will be sure to run out of food. And there might not be a cure for whats happening if anything we need to start trying to cope with this and living life as is...as depressing as that may be."<br>"Okay that's depressing but again I have to agree." Holly said fermly.  
>"Me too." Noah nodded.<br>"We can't just..." Santana cut William off again. "No, we are staying here you can go ahead and go, get the hell out if you want. Take who ever thinks going and dying is a good idea with you and don't even think about coming back if you get turn into clown food." Santana growled.  
>"Sanny?" Brittany came into the kitchen Kurt at her side. As Quinn had reminded me earlier Santana had set in a buddy system as childish as it sounded but it was rather smart, no one was aloud to be by themself. Acording to Santana thats rule number 5 of what to do when zombies take over. Santana smiled at the blonde then turned back to Willam.<br>"This conversations over." She turned to back to Brittany and smiled. "Are you okay baby?"  
>"I tired but I couldn't sleep in Kurts room...I'm tired and I want to sleep with you..." The blonde said in a sleepy tone that reminded me of a child that comes in there parents room cause they had a bad dream.<br>"Okay, come on. We'll go to bed in our room." With that the couple left. "Can someone walk me back to my room?" Kurt asked sounding just as childish as Brittany had. "I'll take you." I said standing. "Yeah I'm in on that two." Alexander stood and followed us out.

**DO DOOOO DOOOOOO!**

"So Santana's just going to let him go?" Quinn asked locking the doors.  
>"You weren't in there Quinn he wouldn't give up, it was like trying to convince him we were going to die doing that stupid funk number for our first assembly."<br>"I wasn't in glee club yet remember... I wasn't there for that."  
>"It was an-will-able-fight." I said as she sat down beside me on the bed.<br>"Is that even a word?" She smiled, I shook me head but smiled back.  
>"I mean it though, I wish he was staying but...He just give, we were in there for three hours. Thankfully Brittany and Kurt came becasue Santana tried to end that conversation fourteen times and he just keep going." I said pulling her towards me.<br>"Yeah...Well is anyone going to go with him?" She kissed my neck and laying us down.  
>"Santana said he could take who ever thinks going and dying sounds is a good with him so I don't know." She nodded.<br>"do you think anyone is going to go with him?" She asked turning to flick the floor lights off.  
>"Maybe I'm sure will find out in the morning."<p>

**DOO DOOOO DOOOOOOO!**

I woke up only an hour after I'd fallen asleep. Quinn lay slient beside me a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about I whispered."  
>"You." She answered scaring the shit out of me. She opened her life laughing. "You were talking in your sleep."<br>"Yeah well I'm up now." I sat up and she pulled me back down.  
>"No your not." I let out a small laugh as she snuggled into me. "You've only been a sleep for an hour Rach and yesterday you only sleep for three. You've been lacking sleep. It is not healthy and it is not safe." She kissed me softly. "Your going back to sleep. Besides its like 2 o'clock in the morning."<p>

**DO DOO DOOOOOOO!**

"That's bullshit!" Quinn all but yelled.  
>"Quinn calm down." Artie's voice soothed.<br>"No, we're family your not supose to...to...ugh!" I sat up rubbing my eyes softly. She was standing at the door and Artie,Loren,Sam and Stacy, Riley were in the hallway.  
>"We just want to see if there's others out there." Artie said softly.<br>"No you can't... you can't leave...I mean Sam what about Mercedes, you can't just...just..." Quinn was having trouble speaking so I crawled out of bed and moved towards the group.  
>"Whats going on?" I yawned.<br>"Ah shit." Quinn muttered. "Rach baby go back to bed."  
>"what time is?" I asked.<br>"It's still early." She smiled cupping my check. "Please go back to bed I didn't mean to wake you." I smiled back and then turned to the others.  
>"Whats going on?" I asked leaning into Quinn.<br>"We're going with Mr Shuster." Artie said looking at the ground. "Us and two of the girls that came earlier." I looked at the five of them. I didn't so much care about Riley and Stacy but Loren and Sam! I even expected Artie I mean if I had to think about the fact that my girlfriends bestfriend ended up winning her and now I'm living in house that she lead us to and she's been keeping everyone on track I'd most likly want to leave as well.  
>"But..." Quinn pulled me into her more.<br>"Forget it Rach I've been trying to get them to stay for the last hour, there leaving us... They don't give a shit!" She sounded angry but her eyes were full of tear on the edge of spilling over. "Quinn..." I looked over at her but she only turned her face away. "guys?" I turned to them and they did the same. "You can't...we're safe here...we're a family...why?"  
>"We have to know." Sam answerd. "We have to know that there's really no one left. We'll be back." "no you wont..." Quinn slammed the door.<br>"Quinn.." I pushed out of the blondes arms and moved for the door knob.  
>"No, Rachel." She pulled me back into her. "They are not worth the breath anymore...There just going to go...then they CAN just go." She looked at me her eyes still watery."they can go..." She didn't last much longer after that she broke down and cried. It wasn't like in the Chior room and it wasn't the crying she did in glee club where the tears would come but the sounds stayed in no, it was what I imagened when Finn had explained. When Quinn's father through her out. I lead her back to the bed and thats where we stayed until Santana came in. No knock no warning.<br>"Berry, Tubbers stop spooning. We've got a problem!"


	14. Always

**(Feeling strangly uninspired this will be my last chaper for As the world comes crashing down. I did and still do hove other plans for this story involving one Sue Sylverster and I will write it just not anytime soon don't you fret little ones I have the details of this story writen down in a note book so I don't forget where I'm going with this story. But with all the Brittana love going on in the real glee my mind is in fluff mode so... under these amazing circumstances I won't be able to right the goor instore for the next chapters. I don't want to leave it how the last chapter ended so I'm going to end this chapter at a good spot so you know there safe and sound but it's not the end of the story there is more to come and I apolligize but who could write goor with all the amzing things happinng on glee right now! I love this story it's my first fanfic and to be honest I think the reason I've been slacking and not wanting to write it is becuase its almost over, and I don't want it to end. Yet it must so with out taking up anymore of your time I'll get start. Let's see what Rachels doing yeah?)**

"He did what!" Quinn screached.  
>"Emma, take the kids to your room, Britt-britt, Mercedes go with them." Santana commanded. "Xander you and your team watch the halls." She barked. "Berry, take Pucks team, puck congrates your a shooter, everyone in the team moves down except Kurt. You whats your name?" She asked a tall skinny brunette boy. "Uh Brandon." He stuttered.<br>"Can you run?" She asked handing Candice a knife and a small hand gun. She handded Holly a shit load of guns.  
>"Yeah." He said nodding.<br>"Fast?" I questioned knowing what she was getting at.  
>"Yeah." He answered.<br>"Good." We said in unison. "You're decoy." Santana snapped.

"Now lets fucking move." She yelled. Will had fucked us over. They let one single clown into the compound. we only knew because on of the boys that came with Holly was outside and came running in the second he saw it wondering towards the maze. But now we didn't have a got damn clue where it was.  
>"Santana I don't want to point out any flas but isn't there an entrance to the maze over by my room?" Emma asked.<br>"yes theres also the back door witch means two ways out." Santana retored quickly giving Brittany a peck on her cheek as she lifted up a five year old blonde boy. "Now lets go. Candice, Rossi, Seth, Holly your with me. Team badass stars. Hit the back and take the right of the yard. We met before we go in the maze. Do. You. understand. Me?" She looked right at me making sure each of her words were clear. I nodded.

**DO DO DOOOOO!**

"This is bullshit." Noah growled form behind me.  
>"shhh." I hissed snapping in his direction. "If you have a problem well deal with it later." I growled. "Right now you need shut the hell up before you draw attention to yourself and we get."<br>"AHHHHH!" Brandon screamed as the clown came at him from a tree to the left.  
>"Shit." I hissed.<p>

"Get it off!" He screamed holding its bleeding limbs away from his face. "Get it off."

"Hold still dumb ass." Put yelled trying to get a lock on the clown.

"Puck watch out!" Mike yelled as another clown popped up.  
>"Where the hell..." He pushed the drooling clown away from him. "did this fucker come from!"<p>

"Mike watch the tree!" I yelled letting my gun sling over my shoulder and taking the club. "Puckerman close you mouth and eye's and turn your face away!" I screamed. He did as told and I took the opening. "You mine bitch." I growled swinging straight into his already fucked up face. The hit knocked it right off of Noah. "Help him!" I yelled refering to Brandon. And stepping towards the Clown that was already standing again. I stopped my eyes settling on the face before me. "Sam..." I spoke just above a whisper. I felt like dropping, the nerve... They got him, and Will just left him here... Left him in the compound for one of us to stummble across... What if it had been Mercedes? What if one of the kids had found him? What if he remembered how to get in the house? What the hell was Will thinking? What was Loren thinking? And Artie? Riley? The people who had come with the kids? He made a dry raspy sound breaking me from my thoughts.

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice snapped me even further. And I snapped back into reallity with, Sam... My friend hanging over me. His face bloody and battered a bite of his shoulder completly gone. "Get off her dick!" Quinn's face appared as she shovled the bloody blonde off of me. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked pulling me to my feet. I heard the gun shot bang like thunder. Witch up until the point I hadn't been scared of. I looked over to see Santana standing over the boy, revolver in hand; her face looked hard as stond; but her eyes housed unshead tears. "Rach?" Quinn shook me lightly by the shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. In a second brown eye's were locked with hazel.

"it was Sam" I said as if they didn't already know.  
>"Did he get you?" Santana said coldly.<br>"I ...I don't know.." I said unsure.

"Candice." Santana barked and the red head emerge in front of the latina. "Take Rachel inside and check her." She trun to the boy gripping his arm. "Puck you want to be incharge... take the rest of your team and scower the maze. Holly you stay with me the rest of you go with Puckerman." She hissed. "You..." She looked down and shook her head. "You can do it yourself... or..." She offered her gun to him. "We can do it after?"  
>"I don't want to be one of them." He croked, taking the gun. "I'm sorry." Said as if he failed.<br>"Don't be." Santana tried to keep a cool and undifined look. "I'm sorry...this was supose to be a safe place." She said as Candice placed her hands on my shoulders and lead me away. Once we were at the door another shot rang out like thunder. And I heard Santana's cool calm face break with a whimper as Brandon's body thumped to the floor. The others where gone they'd left as soon as they were told she had no need for the leader face, she could break down about Sam in Holly's arms.

**DO DO DOOOOO!**

I pulled my shirt back on quitely Candic smiled softly. "He was your friend?" She asked but I couldn't form words. So I settled for a nodded. "Do you think they found others?" She asked. This time I found words.  
>"I hoped to God that they didn't..." I stood quietly. "Do you think you can lead me back to my room I like to sleep..." I said softly my eye's not leaving the ground.<br>"That might not be the best idea with that image fresh in your head Rae." I looked up to see Quinn in the door way smiling lovingly at me. "But I'll take you back to the room."  
>"Wait." Santana said stepping front of Quinn. "C did you find anything?" Candice shook her head.<br>"No, a scare on her foot and a healing cut on her back but nothing new. No bites or scraps or cuts. Except on her knee but that's a road burn. She must have scrapped it falling down." I didn't say anything as they talked about me like I wasn't in the room.  
>"Could you not do that?" Quinn growled as all eyes in the room turned to her.<br>"What?" Santana asked confused.  
>"Don't talk about Rachel likes she's not in the room."<br>"It's okay Quinn." Said softly.  
>"No.." Santana smiled at me. Really smiled. "I'm sorry Rachel... I didn't mean... I'm sorry. I'm glade your okay." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.<br>"Did you find anyone else?" I asked deciding being brave was why Santana had made me leader and I was failing her being weak.  
>"No. We looked and double checked twice everything is fine, everyone is fine." She said taking her hand off my shoulder and walking over to Candice.<p>

**DO DO DOOOOO!**

"Rae.." Quinn said softly once we were in the room.  
>"I don't know." I said turning to face her.<br>"What?" She asked confused.  
>"I don't know what I was doing my brain blanked when I saw him Quinn... They just left him." I said my knees ready to give out under my shaking body. She crossed the room fast taking me in her arms as my legs did just wat they warned. "Rae," She cooed. "Shhh." She held me as I shook with tears.<p>

"It's okay..." She whispered calming words but I was just glade to have her arms around me. To feel the warmth of her body hugging mine. Her fingers running through my hair. Her hot breath on my earlobe as she calmed me. My body still shook but the tears had stopped, but not before I dampened Quinn's shoulder. I jumped a little feeling air under me as she lifted me. I clung to her. "It's okay." She said kissing the top of my head as I burried my face deeper into her shoulder. "I'm taking you to the bed." She said slowly and smoothly. I felt the soft mattress as she laid me down. She laid beside me and smiled turning my head so I was looking her in the eyes. "Dont fall asleep okay?" I nodded but she didn't like that. "Rachel.."  
>"Okay." I said softly.<br>"Just looked at me okay?"  
>"But..."<p>

"No, if you go to bed with those thoughts in your head you'll never forget that..." I nodded watching her eyes. I didn't notice until she touched my face that she'd started humming. "I m not afraid anymore,I m not is a long long time, but I wouldn t mind spending it by your side." I smiled and she smiled back."Carefully we re placed for our destiny. You came and you took this heart, and set it free." I took the hand she'd place on my cheek in my own."Every word you write and sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I m torn, I m torn. To be right where you are.I m not afraid anymore. I m not afraid." I slid close gaining another smiled."Forever is a long I wouldn t mind spending it by your side." I smiled wider as she sang a little louder, it warmed me to know that even with everything a song could still chill me. "Tell me everyday, I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn t mind it at all.I wouldn t mind it at all." She kissed me softly

"Thank you Quinn." I said softly snuggling into her.  
>"Always."<p>

**(I hope you guys like it I'll countine the story when Glee goes on break or ends one of the two but for now I don't want to write cause I'll be tempted to change the stroy to fit the story line of the show and that would ruin everything I hope you guys understand. :( **


	15. Your going to want to see

I let myself drop on the bed. "I can't handle this." I sobbed softly into the pillow.  
>"baby." Brittany slid beside me and rolled me over. "You can not blame yourself." She said pulling me into her chest. "You got us this far. If you weren't here none of us would be." I shook my head.<br>"I shouldn't have let them go."  
>"You wouldn't have been able to stop them. It was going to happen and no matter what any of us said or did they were going to leave."<br>"But, i just let them, I gave them the option." I felt so stupid. "I knew, I knew letting them go out there, I knew it was going to be safe."  
>"But they are out there and they are gone, and we can't risk going out there and getting ourselfs killed, we have to stay here and keep each other safe."<br>I smiled. "When did you get so amazinly smart?" I laughed.  
>"Oh you know, it comes an it goes." She smiled back pulling me back into her. "Now sleep, we've got a real big day ahead of us.<p>

**DOO DOO DOOOOO!**

7:00 A.M. Monday, Casa de la pamore

I headed down the hall and out the front door, today was a big day for us, maybe it was stupid but there was a chance this whole, 'epidemic' wasn't cureable, witch only ment one thing really, Rachel Berry was right we would now have to find a way to cope and make life... life again. So in the front yard of our fortraus we assembled the troops.  
>"Quinn, attendance?" I said sharply.<br>"Everyone is here, except Rae, she hasn't been sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up this morning. I don't care if you understand or not I'm not waking her." I nodded.  
>"It's fine, just feel her in." I cut. "Okay. Hello." I felt a little aquward having children and adults staring me in the face. "So as it's very obvious room is limited here. As it's even more obvious we are in the middle of an apocalipse. I don't expect all of you to know what that means." I said mostly to the children. "But I want you to know that you are safe. I want you to know that we are going to do the best we can to make life livable again. I am in charge. I know that seems very strange an demanding, why should you follow a child?" Some of the adults watched me with concerned eyes. "I know I'm mearly a teen but, this is how it will go. I am in charge, Puckerman." I said looking over at Puck. "Step forward." He did as he was told. "Puckerman here is my right hand, the me will follow him today and do as he says understood?" I watched the few adult men nod. "Rachel. The rather small girl that is not here at the moment is my thrid in command. Brittany and Emma, they are going to take the younger kids, the teens will follow me and ladies if you could follow..."<br>"Can I ask what we are doing?" Mayce the older blonde asked cutting me off.  
>"Those of you who will usally follow Rachel will follow Quinn and you will be digging a garden."<br>"Why?" She asked shaply.  
>"Because, when we run out of food we are going to need something to eat." I said trying not to feel irritated.<br>"And the men?" She asked. "What is it that they are doing?"  
>"Puckerman and the men are making sure the grounds are completly clear, they're setting up solar lights and tiki posts." I said looking towards Puck. He nodded and asked the men to follow him.<br>"And us?" Rossi asked.  
>"Since it's obvious that the teenagers here seem to be well, stronger, fast, and much more capable of dealing with what is happening, Zander and I will be teatching you to use guns, But first we need to make a gun range. On the side of the house." I pointed to the right side of the house. "Okay, good all settled, we'll start right after breakfast."<p>

**DOO DOOO DOOOOO!**

"Sanny?" I turn just before going into the house to see the blue-eyed blonde that is my life smiling at me.  
>"Hey." I smiled weakly.<br>"Rachel isn't the only one that hasn't been sleeping." She said softly taking my hand in hers.  
>"I have I just..."<br>"We do share a bed." She said softly cutting me off. "I know you haven't been sleeping San, and I know that it's not good. You have to sleep." She squeezed my hand lightly. "I love you San."  
>"I love you too." I smiled leaning into Brittany.<br>"How much food do you think we have?" Quinn asked stepping up beside us as we entered the house.  
>"We should be good for a while, but I want to start growing food while we still can so that when the season changes we have food still." I said bearly looking over."I mean I don't want to waste canned food when we can eat something else, I'd rather eat the canned food during the winter." I said leaning into Brittany even more.<br>"That makes sense." Quinn nodded. "Well I'm going to check and see if Rach is up yet." Quinn smiled turning into their room.  
>"Your doing good." Brittany smiled kissing me on the forhead. "Maybe even better." She giggled leaning back into me.<br>"I just wish I didn't have to be." I said softly. "I wish I had someone telling me what to do..." I said softly.  
>"I thought you didn't like coach." Brittany joked.<br>"I don't , but right now, I think I'd actually kill to see her." I laughed.

**DOOO DOOOO DOOOOO! (flash back)**

"Move it! You girls call this running, my dead grandmother moves faster than this!" Coach sue screamed through her megaphone. "Sand Bags do you need to drop on of those to go faster or are you just trying to re-act Baywatch!" She screamed at me specifaly. "I can't believe your my head Cheerio, sad sick, puppies!" She yelled.  
>"Easy for her to scream at us why doesn't she try running for three hours straight." A red head freshman a head of me complained.<br>"I wouldn't waste your breathe talking, your going to need it for the next three hours." I cut passing the girl and blonde.  
>"Ugh." They both huffed. I rolled my eyes and kicked up some of the red dirt on the track. "Ahh." they both screamed in unison.<br>"Dirt on you uniform is another hour!" Sue screamed. I smirked.  
>"Whoops." I smirked running backwards just to see the red dust settle on their white uniforms. "I don't know what came over me." I smiled and truned around to run forward again. "Later!" They both let out crys of dispare and anger and I slowed down a little seeing Britt-Britt. "Hey there sexy." I smirked.<br>"Hey Sanny." She smiled back with a giggle. "Do you think we'll have to do this much longer?" She asked the sweat dripping down her tempole. I smiled trying not to stare to much.  
>"I..." I shook my head. "No." I stopped following the crowed and headed for Coach.<br>"Sand bags you better have a good excuse for coming over here." She hissed.  
>"We are done running, we been running for three hours and, we did four hours of work out and two of practuice. Either you let us go home, or we all quit." I said huffing.<br>"Normally I'd say no, but... I do have an apoinment in about and hour...Fine, get the hell out of my sight you sad pethedic guppys. You smell like failer and it sickens me." She growled. Brittany smiled over at me and headed towards the locker rooms. The other girls followed the blonde but I got no gradification from them.  
>"You know she'll only try to run you all harder from tomorrow." Quinn's voice chimmed from behind me.<br>"We can handle it." I shrugged her off.  
>"I know that." She said softly.<br>"You could have re-joined." I huffed, the anger evident.  
>"I know...I'm sorry I left you two.."<br>"I only joined for the two of you." Sanpped finally turning to face the blonde.  
>"But you ended up loving it way more than us." Quinn smiled. "Your better in every aspect of it, your fit to be captian." She smiled. "I see you later." She grinned and headed back towards the parking lot. I shook my head and headed for the locker room.<br>"Sand bags come in here after you change." Sue snapped as I passed her office.

**DOO DOOO DOOOOOOOO!**

"You wanted to see me?" I asked stepping into coaches office.  
>"Come in, sit down." She demanded. I followed in without a sound.<br>"It seems there has only been four slushes thrown this week." She hissed. "Why?"  
>"We've been busy with.."<br>"Stop that question was fake I don't want to know why. I want you to fix it. How in the world will these people know they're beniethe you if you don't show them. The mongrole football players have been tossing slusishes left and right. They got that small manish girl four times yesterday." Sue complained.  
>"Wait Hummel? Or Berry?"<br>"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "Your assembling the girls, and everyone of my Cheerio's is going to throw a slushie. I'm told there are people that haven't." She shook her head. "Sick puppies" I nodded."what are you still doing here? She snapped. I shook my head and got up to leave. "And Santana, that slushie better leave Brittany's hand or your both off this team." Sue snapped.

**DOO DOOO DOOOOOOO! (End of flashback)**

"Sanny?" I jumped feeling Britt's hand on my shoulder. Her confused eyes, full of worry.  
>"Sorry." I smiled. "I just zoned out I guess... I was just thinking of coach." I rubbed sleep out of my eyes. "I don't know whats wrong with me."<br>"The world is ending your entitled to going crazy." Seth joked walking in the room. "Sorry." He put his hands up slowly as Brittany and I both snapped to look at him. "I was just looking for my shoes, that fat little cat stold it." He pointed angrily at Lord Tubbingtons.  
>"You did what?" Brittanys questioned stepping towards the cat.<br>"You'll get use to him." I smiled. "It's not hard to bribe him." Seth smiled as Brittany handed him his shoe.  
>"I'm sorry about him." She shook her head at the cat. "You tell me if he dose it again."<br>"Santana!" Quinn pushed into the room. "Your going to want to see who's at the gate!" She girnned.

**(Hello guys! Wow it has been a while no? Well I'm back and so is As the world comes down. To be honest I was really going to just keep putting this off and I wasn't going to do anything more with it cause I didn't care anymore, but than I got a few comments that made me smile they came from some of my favorite authors TrustInFaith, thatdamnyank who has a killer zombie story witch you should all read and Of course RUmad who told Faberry fans to they'd recommed this stroy, Thank you RUmad My sister read your story It's The End Of The World As We Know It. I would to I mean I heards it awesome, but still unsure about Pezberry. Well I hope you guys liked the story I can't wait to right the next chapter, I wounder if it's Sue at the gate! No I'm just kidding...or am I? Or am I not? I'll update soon.)**


	16. this looks like a gun shot

I yawned streatching out in my empty bed. _Where the hell is Quinn!_ I jumped up out of bed and rushed to the door. "Quinn?" I called pulling open the door.  
>"Oh, Rae your up." Quinn turned around from the crowd of people heading out the door. "We didn't wake you did we?"<br>"Wha.." I felt my mind rattle for a second. "Oh, uh no. I just...Whats going on?" I asked stummbling towards the blond.  
>"Oh, um...just come here." Quinn grinned reaching out for me to take her hand. I slipped my fingures in between hers and let the blond lead me out side with the others.<br>"Why in the hell would we let you back in." Santana screamed at the front of the group.  
>"Quinn?" I looked over at the blond concerned.<br>"Will is back." Quinn said harshly.  
>"They're back!" I tried to hide the excitment.<br>"No, Rae I don't think you heard me. _Will_ is back." I looked at Quinn confused.  
>"And the others?"<br>"He wont say." She said harshly. I let go of the blond's hand and moved to the front of the crowd with the latina.  
>"You can't leave me out here it's in human." Will growled.<br>"I'll let you in when you tell me where the hell everyone else is." Santana hissed.  
>"Come on, Santana, oh thank God Rachel talk some since into her." Will begged as soon as he could see me.<br>"Where is everyone?" I asked calmly.  
>"Rachel..."<br>"Answer the question." Santana didn't look away from the older man and nither did I.  
>"Girls."<br>"Just tell us what happened." We said in unison. Santana looked over at me with half a grin happy that we were on the same page.  
>"We aren't letting you in here until we know where everyone else is." Holly said stepping up beside Santana and I. Will shoook his head.<br>"We... we got attacked. Ambushed, I got seperated from Mercedes and Artie, I don't know what happened to everyone else, now please let me in." His voice was low, "Please." Sanatana's eyes housed the doubt all of us had, and as much as I wanted to believe him I couldn't help but not. It had obviously gotten Holly becasue the blond looked over at both Santana and I with a look saying unlock-the-door. Santana shook her head and looked over at me.  
>"What do you think." She huffed the need for someone to help her dripping from her voice. I looked around at the pleadding faces.<br>"I think we should let him in, at least until tomorrow." I said calmly. Santana nodded. "But, I don't trust him. We'll keep him on watch for tonight, and tomorrow he can show us where they got mobbed." I said loud enough for the man to hear, "I get not wanting to go back out there but _he _is going to show me where they got attacked and _I _am going to look for our friends." I said eyeing the man. If he was going to make sure he was telling the truth.  
>"Puckerman." Santana yelled over her shoulder, "Open up the gates." The left iorn gate began to swiftly move in it's heavy sound braking the silence around us, "Hurry up." Santana hissed eyeing the older man in front of us, "Xander," She motioned for the boy to follow her as she grabbed a hold of Will's arm. The Alexander followed with out asking any questions and Noah flicked the switch inside to shut the heavy iorn gate again.<br>"Everyone back to work." I yelled.  
>"But.." Max looked around confused, the big boy didn't seem to get what was happening.<br>"No, questoins, everyone has jobs," I looked over at Quinn and whispered. "Santana gave them thier jobs right?" The blond nodded. "Right, everyone has jobs, no go." I turned to Quinn and smiled. "We get to work together right?" She nodded again, but this time her eyes softened as she grabbed a hold of my wrist.  
>"I don't trust him, Rachel."<br>"No one does." Candice hissed walking towards the side of the house. I smiled grabbing a hold of the blonds hand.  
>"It's fine. Santana's going to take care of him for the night and the rest of us will just keep to work and tomorrow..."<br>"I don't want you going out either." She cut me off pulling me closer with concern.  
>"It'll be fine Quinn, I'll be fine. I just... I don't want to think our <em>friends<em> are out there trapped or lost but perfectly fine. I mean what if he just left them somewhere." I leaned into the girl just losing my will to stand.  
>"I get it." Quinn hummed running her hands through my hair and wrapping me into her."But if you go, I'm going too."<p>

* * *

><p>"Get up." Santana sneered nugging Will with her foot, the man clattered to his feet, an snapped back as his wrist pulled him back.<br>"Ugh, you wanna let me go?" The man hissed holding up the arm that was chained to the wall off the pool house.  
>"Not, really." Noah muttered. I could feel Quinn meer steps behind me.<br>"Do it Puck." Santana huffed.  
>"Thank you." Will growled, rubbing his wrist as soon as the boy unlocked him. "You know, this is beyond disrepectful, I can't believe you kids would.."<br>"Are you going to keep talking cause your wasting sun light and I don't really want to be out ther when it gets dark." Quinn hissed looking towards the door.  
>"Let's go." Santana huffed beckoning for us to follow her out of the pool house. I grabbed Quinn's hand an lead her out of the musky shack.<p>

We followed William out of the gates, Santana held a tight grip on the man, and Quinn I followed behind. Noah and Candice behind us. everyone else stayed back, Santana wanted to make sure that the house was safe as well.  
>"How do we know he's gonna take us where we wanna go." Noah, growled after an extreamly long time.<br>"He better be." Santana hissed pulling him forward with a jerk.  
>"We're almost there." He hissed back.<br>"Look." Quinn almost yelled, pointing up ahead. "Is that Reily?" She asked pointing to up ahead to a body face down on the sidewalk.  
>"I told you were were attacked." Will growled.<br>"This doesn't look like a clown bite." Noah hissed, leaning over the body. "It looks like a gun shot."

**(oh snap, soo not Sue! But be aware she's coming! But for now, how the heck did Riley die! and where is everyone else!)**


	17. Sue

I gripped William's arm even tighter. "What happened?" I growled pulling him in.  
>"I told you." he growled back.<br>"You didn't tell me he got shot." I hissed.  
>"I didn't know."<br>"How in the hell would you not."  
>"Santana." Rachel huffed moving towards me.<br>"Tell us what happened or I swear to god I'll shoot you right here." I growled, I had no intent to shoot the man but there was no way I was letting him know that.  
>"You wouldn't." He shook his head. "I know you wouldn't and you know you wouldn't." Rachel's gun made a click sound everyone turned to face her.<br>"Rae?" Quinn stood from her spot beside Riley's body and took a few steps towards the smaller girl.  
>"I heard something, I know I did." She said her gun pointing towards a near by shop. Puckerman nodded.<br>"I heard it to." He said looking over at me.  
>"Tell me what happened." I growled. He flinched more than likely a reaction to cool metal of gun against his chin.<br>"You wont." He huffed.  
>"I will." Quinn growled, lifting her gun.<br>"Quinn." Rachel turned softly looking at the blonde.  
>"I haven't come this far to get killed by a teacher." Quinn said calmly.<br>"I didn't do this." Will hissed, "So go ahead and shoot me, you'll be a killer. Will she hold you after that?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes an let the butt of my pistol hit the top of his head. Will blinked an hit the floor. "Give me that." I said taking the gun from Quinn.  
>"Dude that was awesome." Candice smirked.<br>"It was to shut him up." I huffed,"I just need him to shut up."  
>"He's going to be okay right?" Rachel's nose scrunched in a little panic.<br>"He'll be fine," Puck nodded. I stiffened hearing a clattering sound from the same shop Rachel was freaking out about earlier.  
>"I told you." The diva growled.<br>"It could just be a clown," Puck said braising himself, he pulled out his knife just incase. "I mean like, you know that's what they do, they stay inside."  
>"Noah is right, it's probably just another clown, looking for a yummy happy meal." Rachel huffed, her gun aimed at the shop doors.<br>"Right, happy meal." Quinn nodded. "Totally not one of us right..." She took a step closer to her girl friend, her hands empty. The door pushed open, and I felt my heart skip.  
>"I swear if you shoot me, I will snap every last one of you in half, or eat you like your snickers." Rachel shoved her gun back in her holster and the rushed towards Loren with a smile. But she jolted as Quinn gripped her arm to hold her still.<br>"Loren!" Puck yelled, he quickly shoved his knife in his boot and rushed to embarrassed the large girl.  
>"What happened." I growled. Rachel turned and looked at Quinn confused as the blond pulled her closer.<br>"That ass whole left us," Loren growled gesturing towards William.  
>"I knew he was lying." I cursed towards him.<br>"US?" Puck asked. "You mean the others?" Loren shook her head.  
>"No, I don't, I don't know what happened to them, they ran, awhile ago. We got ambushed a while back that way." She pointed down the street we'd come from. "It was just him, Riley and I. About three of those fucks popped up and he just started shooting, Riley ran, and I got pulled into there." She said pointing to the shop she'd emerged from.<br>"I'm sorry pulled?" Quinn's brow knitted.  
>"Quinn." Rachel elbowed the taller girl.<br>"No, she's not off base, who in the hell could pull you?" I said. Rachel and Puck both gave me a upset look but I ignored it. Just as Loren opened her mouth to speak, a much larger women came out of the store.  
>"My name is Shannon." She said calmly.<br>"Hello," Rachel smiled.  
>"That women's a beast!" Candices smiled from behind me. "We saw them running past and she was the only one we could pull in." Shannon explained.<br>"We?" Rachel questioned. Shannon nodded.  
>"Girls, Rory." From the store a boy with short brown hair stepped out he was at least seventeen, he was wearing ripped up jeans and pretty bloody t-shirt, it was obvious he'd been wearing it for a while. Behind him were two girls clinging to one and other, the first of witch was at least my size and she looked at least sixteen years old, so did the girl beside her although she was taller, with light brown hair while the other girl had dark hair. I couldn't help but notice that the smaller one looks a little like across between Rachel and Q. Behind the connected duo was a smaller girl, maybe a middle schooler with black hair and a look of panic. "Rocky, stay in my sight." She called over her shoulder at the shortest girl. "We've been staying here but we're running out of food." Rachel whispered something to Quinn and Puck looked at Loren.<br>"We have food, we don't have much room, I mean we're squeezing as it is but there's no way I can not turn you down my girlfriend would kill me." I shoved my gun in it's holster. "Are you armed?" I asked, pulling my other gun from the other holster.  
>"I've got a shot gun." Shannon said lifting the shot gun I hadn't noticed. "The girls and Rory don't.."<br>"You." I cut the women off pointing at the short girl that looked like Rachel/Quinn. "What's your name?"  
>"Harmony." She said stiffly.<br>"Harmony, do you know how to shoot?" I asked stepping towards her.  
>"I..." She nodded. "Yeah."<br>"Good, take this." I said handing her the pistol. "And you?" I asked looking at the girl with brown hair.  
>"My names Sugar, I don't.." She shook her head. "I don't..."<br>"She's not shooting anything." Harmony said stepping in front of the girl. I'd seen that look before, I'd seen it in the mirror every morning, it was the look I gave myself when I fought for Brittany, it was the look of, I-would-do-anything-to-make-sure-no-one-hurts-her. The Don't-even-try look I'd give people when they'd give Brittany any kind of negative look. It was a look I knew all to well.  
>"That's fine." I smiled softly. "I get it, keep her safe." Rory's brow knitted, and so did the smallest girls. "You, can come with us." I smiled. "If you want that is."<br>"Thank you." Shannon smiled. "I know it's hard to trust people you don't know."  
>"Then I guess I should say the same to you." I said pulling up Shuester.<br>"I got him." Puck growled tossing the man over his shoulder.  
>"What about the others?" Rachel asked looking around.<br>"We, can look around, but not for long." I said shaking my head.  
>"I wish we had all day but.." Quinn nodded. "We are on a time limit, baby." Rachel eyed the blonde softly.<br>"Quinn, they are our friends..."  
>"And we all know that, but it's not like we can stay out here, when those things come." Rachel nodded in defeat.<br>"But we will look for as long as we can." I said with a smile. "They are our friends."

It wasn't far before I saw them, before I saw her. Her hair was dirty, and her suit was torn, but there was no ignoring that it was her. I felt a swell in my heart. I knew I'd had that dream for a reason, I knew something was going to happen, but this. I felt my gut start to twist, and the thing that snapped me back into reality was Rachel bumping into my back. "Santana you still have to walk you know."  
>"Rachel, do you see her?" I asked looking across the street into a shop straight in front of me.<br>"See who?"  
>"Sue?"<p>

**(BOOM SUE)**


	18. Cheerio Ahoy!

The sight before me was nothing more than an empty shop, it must have had many busy hours with its 'OPEN 24/7' sign still hanging in the window. I place my hand lightly on Santana's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." She growled moving towards the shop.

"Santana don't it's probably just another Clown." Noah yelled after her.

"I know I saw her." Santana hissed. Before I could leap after her I felt Quinn's hand on my shoulder.

"I'll deal." She said sharply pushing passed me and running to catch up with her oldest friend.

The rest of us watched from a safe distance, as Quinn spun the latina around. Santana's eye housed a worry haze and Quinn's empathetic hand gestures seemed to be angering Santana. The latina shook her head madly and pushed the blonde away as Quinn tried to get her to come away from the shop. After a few minutes they started coming back.

"She's leading us?" The boy that just joined us huffed.

"And what are you doing?" I snapped back at him.

"He didn't mean anything." Shannon said stepping in front of him.

"You may be as big as a house but I lost my fear a long time ago." I hissed back to let the big women know that if he stepped out of line again I would not be afraid to snapped him back into place.

"He didn't mean anything by it, he's just a boy. And your just kids as well." Shannon sighed. "It seems like we are all just kids these days." Santana and Quinn came back to the group Santana looking rather angry.

"We're going home." Quinn said sharply.

"But the others.." Noah started.

"Well come back out tomorrow." Santana did not look at anyone while Quinn told us all that it was getting to late and that we need to get home right away. The tone in my girlfriends voice made it clear that there was something wrong with Santana.

"Let's go." I said sternly. "Were burning up day light." Santana's face was not as angry as it had looked from a distant it was more sad and disappointed then anything. As we passed the little Market I let my eye scan closely over its dusty shelves, it's big windows had cracks and boards covering it and in between them you could see a clear view of it's once homely goods. I felt a chill run through my body seeing a flash of red and white. I stopped in my tracks, and let my eyes settle into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked his big hand softly resting on my shoulder.

"I think... I could have sworn I saw something in there.." My eyes stayed on the space between the cracks and boards, "I know I... Something..."

"Puck, Rae come on." Quinn yelled from the front of the group.

"Do you think she's okay?" He asked leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"Santana, yeah.. I mean she's probably a little shook up but I am sure she's okay."

"I meant Quinn." I looked over at the boy confused and we started walking with the group again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean even if Santana didn't see Sue, Quinn and Santana will never admit it but she was like their angry aunt. She may have been a bitch but she cared about them. About all three of them. None of them will say it but I'm sure they are worried about her. If she's okay..If she's alright."

I let my eyes drift to the two girls leading the group, both of them standing in a familiar stance. The I-own-the-world stance. Walking down the streets like they often did the halls of the school letting everyone in their way know that there isn't anything they would not do to be on top. Like the Lion and Panther both tamed by the same loving blonde. Letting everyone know that they weren't afraid of anything. Close enough to one another so that both knew they weren't alone but far enough for both to know that they did not really need one and other. I had seen them in this stance, this position, I had watched this walk, this empty sense of power several time through out my life. But it was only now after everything that I really knew what was going on with The Lion and The Panther standing in the don't-let-me-fall-off-the-top-of-the-world stance, walking down the streets like anything that stepped in their path could crush them, letting everyone know that they were scared of being alone on the top of the world. Close enough to know that they were there and far enough away so others would not know that they need one and other. I felt my heart break into little pieces. And just when I thought I was going to drop in the street and just lay there for the remainder of my time. The lion looked back at me, her hazel eyes feeling with a gleam. She smiled softly at me and I remembered that I had been let into her world. I stood close enough to her that I could hold her up. She wanted people to see that she need me. Just as Santana did with the blonde tamer. I had become something more to them, and if either one of them was in pain or hurting I was aloud to help. I pushed passed Noah and our new friends softly until I was beside the girls.

"Are you alright Quinn?" The blonde looked at me confused.

"Of course." I grabbed her hand softly and shook my head.

"You do not have to lie to me." I looked over at Santana and smiled,"I saw something in there too." I said quietly. "I know I did."

**DOOO DOOO DOOOOOO!**

"I don't want you.."

"I'm not letting you come this time Quinn, I have a bad feeling."

"Then don't go Rachel.."

"Quinn." I place my hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Please." She leaned in when I cupped her cheek. "I'm going back out, Noah, Alexander and Holly will be going with me but Santana and you have to stay here. We are going to find our friends and I am finding out what was in that shop and God forbid it be.."

"Don't.." Quinn almost whimpered. "Don't say the name." I nodded.

"Okay." I said softly before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. She leaned in and in a moment I felt her hands running through my hair and locking on the back of my neck. She let up for a bit of air before pulling me into her lips again for a long kiss.

"Rachel." Noah came into the room and froze. "Oh, sorry." He muttered and started backing out. We pulled away and Quinn smiled.

"It's alright." She said kindly. She turned to the boy and her eyes went dark. "You better bring her back to me or so help me I'll cut your favorite appendage off and feed it to those things myself." His eye got wide and the blonde smiled. "I love you." She called over her shoulder at me as she left the room.

"Wow." Noah huffed. "I don't think I've ever been more aroused by Quinn." I slapped the boy on the back of his Mohawk and he laughed. "Or you."

**DOOO DOOO DOOOOO!**

I shifted through the dusty remains of empty pea cans and boxes of Cheezits. Santana was not wrong someone was staying in this old market but who ever it was had left long before we had even passed the shop. There was nothing here, not anymore. There wasn't even any Clowns. The entire store was dead and not the re-animated dead.

"There's nothing here." Noah sighed. "We can't even take anything home with us it's already been looted. "

"It's fine." I sighed. "Let's just go look for the others."

Was I wrong. I know I saw something. A shadow.. Something red. Something track suite like. Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I just wanted Santana to be sane.

"Rachel look!" Noah yelled. I followed his line of sight to the top of a building a large distance away from us. Ontop of the roof stood a tattered image. A tall blonde her once clean cheerleaders uniform now ripped and ragged. The white marks were stained with dark blots of blood. Even from the distances her dead flesh was obvious. I felt my heart thump and twitch. Glee club was what kept the trio off that football field when it all went down.

"I've never seen a clown this far from its death zone." Holly said lifting her gun and taking aim.

"I've never seen one in the sun light." I said looking around.

"Fuck, I didn't even think of that." Alexander gulp. "They aren't all going to do that are they?"

"Fuck." Holly panicked lowing her gun quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It looked at me." She hissed.

"They don't look at you." Noah laughed. "It must of happened by chance." I lifted my gun to take aim. Santana would not allow me to leave with out taking a sniper rifle she'd taken off of a solider she passed walking yesterday. She said something about a bad feeling. Taking aim made it obvious she was one of the first to go down. She was torn up. How her skin was still on her body was beyond me. Shoot for the head or end up dead I muttered to myself as I aimed for it's patchy skull. Getting a clean shot wouldn't be hard her braises were in plain view. Just as my finger touched the trigger the blonde's green eyes focused on mine, through the distance, through the scope there was no doubt she was looking right at me. Her glossy green eyes were staring into mine. I felt dark chills roll through me. My hands started shacking but I refused to lower my gun.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked after a few seconds.

"It's staring at me." I deadpanned.

"I told you." Holly almost yelled.

"So you're not going to shoot it?" Noah asked.

"It's still dead." I said still trying to hide that my hands where shacking like a cat in a snow storm.

What's it is doing Alexander asked. The Clown was stepping more towards the edge of the building and it'd taken its eyes off of mine and shifted its sights into the sky. Rearing its head back it let its jaw drop like it was falling off. Within a split second it began to make a loud howler monkey sound screaming as much as its raspy vocal chords would allow.

"What the hell." Noah screamed clapping his hands over his ears.

"Fucking bitch." Holly screamed. I wasted no more time and pulled the damn trigger. A silent shot and the bitch fell off the top of the building in a tumble.

"Thank you." Alexander smiled.

"We need to move." I said my stomach turning. Noah's eyes widened and I think I saw him fight on the idea to wet himself.

"We need to move now." Holly panicked pushing the boy. I turned to see what they were seeing and I felt my heart droop, a mob of Clowns moving fast towards us.

"Move!" I screamed. A few feet and Alexander was screaming.

"Go the other way, go the other way!" He yelled turning on his heals and running to the left.

"Fuck!" Noah screamed, to the left we went to face another horde. We turned running down an ally way.

"Up!" I screamed seeing a fire escape. "Move!" I could hear them, feel there hungry eyes. The scudding foots steps and raspy moans. The stench of rotting flesh.

"It's stuck!" Noah and Alexander screamed from in front of us at the fire escape. I looked back to see the fire escape halfway down. Holly fired off round after round into as many clowns as possible. I could feel the doubt of survival.

"Try harder!" Holly screamed. Loud clinks came from the boys as they began betting the fire escape. "Really!" Holly yelled. The more clinks the more Clowns.

"Fuck this I yelled. I rushed over to the boys slinging my gun over my shoulder. "Go." I said locking my hands together to give them a boost.

"Uh.." Alexander looked worried.

"I'll follow you up." I growled.

"Okay."

Noah shook his head. "No." Holly bumped my shoulder and smiled still firing off rounds into the crowd of clowns.

"Time to move is now kids."

"Noah!" He sighed and up he went.

"Holly" I huffed turning towards the women.

"Go!" She deadpanned still firing.

"No, you first!" I insisted

"Rachel. Please." The older blonde turned to me her eyes held tears. "Take this." She handed a balled up cloth to me. "Give that to miss P for me." She smiled.

"Holly?" She smiled and I saw it. I should not have left her side. Her should had a deep bite. "No."

"Go Rachel." She sighed still firing. "They're getting closer." I felt my eyes swell up.

"Give me a boost." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"I thought you'd never ask.

**DOO DOOOO DOOOO!**

"Where's Holly?" Noah asked. I shook my head. Both boys sighed.

"Can we get a break!" Alexander groaned looking behind us. I followed his sights to more Clowns, on the roof!

"Fuck!" Noah screamed. There was only six. I can take six. I tossed the sniper to Alexander.

"Fire at anything that's not us." he nodded and Noah lifted his gun. An elderly lady stumbled towards me. "Lets go bitch." I gripped the bat I'd taken from the wood shop and knocked the bitch off the roof. She screeched going down and the other five locked there glassy eyes on me.

"Rachel?" Noah's voice was full of worry.

"Go, they locked on me." I growled. "I do not want them following you home."

"We can't leave without you!" They both cried.

"If you don't I will take care of you myself." I hissed slapping my bat into the side of a business mans head.

"She'll be okay." Alexander. "Little girls do a lot more damage than you would think." He said pushing Noah.

"You better come back." Noah yelled getting pulled away. "I wont go home without you!"

I shook my head. Something was going on.. why in the hell where these fucks out during the day?

**(Hope you liked this chapter! What do you guys think is Santana crazy? Did she see Sue? Or was it just another Cheerio? And why are the Clowns out and about? What the hell is going on?)**


	19. Update

Hello everyone, thank you so much to those who have read and enjoyed this story and anyothers. I haven't posted in a very long time and for that I am indeed very sorry. On the plus side I have updates for stories that I shall be posting soon! This is a promise. I do hope you all forgive me for not wrighting it has just been very hard do to the fact that my senior year of high school has been forcing me to plan for my future and leaves no time for me to wright my updates. So long "sorry" short happy New Year to all and I shall have new chapters up very, very soon.


	20. Shhh

"Please stop running." Emma's voice cooed to two small girls stumbling passed one and other in the hallway to the kitchen. Both girls grinned and sped up as the redhead chased them down. With ease, the girls slowed, as they got closer to me.

"You two wouldn't happen to be miss-behaving, would you?" I asked as kindly as I possibly could. Their little heads shook in unison and the older women scooped both of them up from behind. They both squealed and I smiled at Miss. P

"They got away from me." She said a little out of breath.

"No more running." I said to both girls sternly. They nodded and smiled. "It's not safe." I continued down the hall, "Nothing is anymore." I shudder at the thought that I had become that adult that scares and annoys everyone. "Holy shit I'm Sue." I sputtered as I entered the foyer.

"God, talk about nightmares." Quinn smiled softly at me from the corner of the room by the key guard.

"Why are you alone?" I asked sternly, "No one-"

"You're alone." She cut me off. Pushing off the wall, she was leaning on and walking towards me.

"That's not the same. I-"

"How is it not the same? If it isn't safe for anyone else what makes it safe for you."

"It's not I just-"

"If it's not then why are you alone?" Quinn's eyes gave the girl away. She wanted me to think she was okay and that I was the one in deep here.

"She's fine Quinn." Her eye flickered, at first a twinge of surprise and then a light of anger.

"I'm not-do you think she is- I'm sure she is." The girl was indecisive about her feelings.

"Berry is a big girl." I said smugly, "Besides if she was hurt you would know." I said softly, "You would feel it."

"You're not answering my question" She ignored my comment. "Why is it okay that you are alone?"

"I am going outside, where Britt is waiting for me." I said calmly. She nodded softly.

"And you? Why are you standing in the corner by your lonesome?"

"I want to be here when she gets back." I felt a small sting in my chest from Quinn soft almost hopeless voice. "I don't want to miss her- miss when they get here."

"You can't stand by the door alone, Q." She nodded. "Come on." I opened up the door and we slipped outside, together before the doors came down again.

**DOO DOOO DOOOOO**

"It's getting dark." Shannon heavy steps stopped at the top step that I would made my seat for the last four hours. "The sun will be down soon."

"They're not back." I said my eyes not leaving the front gate.

"They've still got an hour or so of sunlight sweet pea."

"Berry should be back, Quinn needs her." I said sternly starring at the gate.

"And you?" Shannon questioned softly.

"I don't give a shit-"

"It's okay that-"

"You don't know me." I growled standing up. "I don't care if they come back or not." I turned away from the women and headed for the door.

"I don't know you. You are right about that. However, Honey I know when someone is hiding something. You may not want to admit it. You might not even know it yet. Nevertheless, that girl is important to you too. Pass it off as an importance to your friend inside, but that girl is more than an acquaintance to you too." Shanon's hand gripped my shoulder softly. "You care if they don't make it back. Maybe it is time you see that these kids, whomever they saw you as before is gone. They see you as family now. And you should see them as the same." I spun to face the massive women.

"What makes you think that I don't?" I felt one of those anger bubbles in my stomach. "What gives you the right to say that I do not think of these people as my family? You have been here a few days and you have all the magic insight? You can read my mind, deep inside?" I almost growled.

"I can read you face. Sweet pea all I am saying is that if a stranger thinks you do not care. What is everyone else supposed to think."

**DOOOO DOOO DOO**

"Why? I don't understand why?" Brittany grabbed my shirtsleeve.

"Because there are three hours of sunlight left and I'm not going to wait anymore." I stuffed my duffel with extra rounds.

"I don't understand." The girl grabs my arm this time, a confused love filling her eyes. 'I don't get it. They have time, and why does it have to be you?"

"I-I just." _Shit. Through everything I had not thought why through. _"Because if not me, than who?"

**DOOO DOO DOOO**

"You can't." Quinn's voice was thick with worry.

"So you'd rather leave her out there on her own." I said sharply.

"She isn't on her own, they'll be home." The bottle-blonde was fighting every fiber of her being not to raise her voice. "They will."

"How can you be sure of that?" I said calmly. "I'm not saying that they won't come home I just want to assure they come home tonight. Safe."

"I can't believe this conversation is even being had." Emma said roughly from the other side of the room.

"We'll it is." I snapped at her. "You can't tell me that none of you are worried." I searched the eyes around me for some confirmation that what I was pushing for was the right choice. "I cannot be the only being in this house, when I sent that team out, I knew—I sent them out because, Rachel and Holly, they'd of been home by now if they were okay."

"Santana…" I could not tell whose voice was coming at me softly.

"I know they would. I can feel it in my gut." I shook my head. I did not need there 'go head' my gut and Rachel's brain had gotten us this far. There was no way I was going to sit back and let her brain be Clown food. "I'm going." I turned to Brittany. The taller girl's soft blue eyes were searching mine for sanity. "I can feel it Britt, I know something is wrong. Please." I could feel my body ready to tremble.

"You better come home to me."

**DOOO DOO DOOO**

"Hey." I turned on my heels as a sharp voice stopped me a few feet from the gates. I met with the sight of Harmony the dark haired Rachel-Quinn mix.

"Wha—"

"We're coming with you." I spun towards another voice.

"Candice?" I felt a bit surprised, and not in a joyful way. Both girls smiled at me. "No." I said calmly. "No. You two are staying here."

"What? No." Candice gritted, "We—"

"You cannot go alone." Harmony said sharply. "We are accompanying you."

I began to argue back but the girls cut me off in unison. "No one, No one is allowed to travel, be or, think alone." They both smiled more than pleased with the twitch of anger in my face.

"Okay than fine." I said coldly. "If you slow me down, or get in my way at all. I will leave you, without regret." I said calmly.

"Deal." They smiled at each other and then at me. "We won' let you down."

**DOOO DOO DOOO**

A low buzzed filled the area, soft thuds on the pavement under our feet broke the sound waves rhythmically and although we were moving in good time the streets laid clear I could not shake the feeling that something was incredibly off. I stopped dead in my tracks and took in a good look of my surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Candice as quietly from over my left shoulder "Is something the matter?" I could hear a soft tremble in the girl's voice.

"No." I said softly. "Nothing I—it's nothing let's keep moving."

"What do we do if we don't find them before sundown?" Harmony voice from a little further back than Candice, "I mean if…"

"We're gonna find them before sundown." Candice said sharply. "Right?"

Not meaning to I ignored both girls. It's not that I didn't care or that I didn't have the answer, it's just.

"What the hell is that?" I said softly under my breath.

"San…" I spun around quickly and covered Candice's mouth pulling both her and Harmony down against an abandoned Ford Expedition.

"Sh." I hushed softly. When the girls saw what I was seeing they seemed to shrink into me. Down the street, a mere half a block hustled an out of breath Puckerman. In addition, a good thirty clowns. In broad-daylight.

"It's Noah." Candice peeped. I nodded. I scanned the area. I softly nudge, Candice to get the girls attention on me. Her eyes were dilated and full of fear, and I knew why, but I could not let it bother me, I had to worry about something else, about Puckerman. I point to the top of the truck; if they could climb up they could reach the fire escape without struggle.

"Harmony you head up make sure it's clear. Candice wait on the truck to help Puck up." I said making sure my gun was loaded and taking a clip from the bag, I brought.

"You…" Harmony stopped short as I shoved my bag into her hands.

"Get moving." I said tucking my shoes laces in. "Now" The girls began climbing and I took in a deep breath. "You owe me one Puck." I ran across the street and climbed up on top of a small car. The first one to spot me almost looked confused, and Noah did not see me until I started shooting into the crowd of Clowns. "Come on Fuckers!" I yelled getting all of their hunts on me. "You want some of this you little fuck." I took another shot or two into the crowd and turned to run off in the opposite direction. I could hear them follow. As well as, hearing Candice yelled for Puck. They ignored her and followed me.

**DOOO DOO DOOO**

A mile at most, I have got a mile at most left in my legs, and my body, I can hear them their heavy breathing, shit I can almost feel their dead flesh. The smell of rotten meat, left in the sun is baking my nostrils. "Shit." I huffed. "Sue did not prepare me for this shit." A low growl from behind me sends chills I never felt into me. "Don't look back." I repeated, "Never look back" I could feel their hands reaching for me from behind. I had to think of something, anything. I could not stop, there too close. "That's it." I was about a block away from an open store. No telling what may lay inside but the sun's absences and the feeling that was sweeping over my body. I sped up to get the store. The pavement against my face sent a shock through my entire body. My system shut down, all on its own, no air filling my lungs, no more energy to move. Instead of pain, or fear, I felt pissed. All of this, everything I had done just to collapse in the middle of the street and become Clown chum. The sound of a hungry husk neared my limp body. Tears filled my eyes and I could feel them on my cheeks. "I'm sorry Britt I am so sorry, I tried, Britt. I tried." I could hear it lingering over me quickly, yet slowly moving down for the kill.

**DOOO DOO DOOO**

I woke to a buzz; a fridge, a bug zap, maybe a genie, something that produces a warm glow. "Is this hell?" I muttered.

"No."

"Berry?" I questioned unable to open my eyes.

"You were just lying there." The girl's voice was cold. "What was that? Why are you out here?" She growled softly.

"Puck, they were—I was looking for you." I stumbled through words still unable to open my eyes. I could feel warmth indicating that our location was not outside.

"Noah?" The smaller girl's voice perked up. "He and Alex." She did not ask, the words were more of a plea.

"Just him" I breathed trying to sit up. My body fought back pushing me to the ground.

"Dammit." I pushed again to rise up. "You can't sit up, Santana." The girl said softly apparently noting my attempts and setting her hand on my abdominals and pushing me down softly. "Just lay there. I am afraid you may have cracked something when you fell down earlier." I growled softly from frustration.

"Ugh.I—"

"It's foolish to fight me Santana. Your hurt and there is a rather large gash just above your eye." She said softly. "Just rest, I've done all I can to help you, and tomorrow."

"It's dark out." I said sharply ignoring the pain that sprang through my face as I opened my eyes.

"Santana," The girl pleaded moving closer to me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. Blank walls and tiled floor.

"We're in a bath room." Rachel said calmly. She pointed to the door behind her. "In a gas station I couldn't find—we have to stay here it's safe, tomorrow we can go home."

"No." I said sharply.

"No?" The girl asked softly.

"Puck, we have to—Candice and Harmony are out there." I shook my head softly. "We have to find them first."

"Look on the normal night I would agree but—"

"We are not going home without them."

**(Hey guys sorry it's been awhile.)**


	21. 500 miles to come and go

The newly rising sun covered the vacant town street with an orange glow. "I cannot believe I allowed you to convince me—you may be seriously injured." My voice sounded over the small area between the Latina and myself. As always my words passed no effect on Santana. "Santana"  
>"I'm not going back there without them" Santana said not looking back at me as she moved around abandoned cars her hand clutched to her side. "You can go back if you want Quinn's been losing her freaking mind without you"<br>"She has" The question escaped before I could stop it and it was clear that Santana noticed the hint of surprise.  
>"I've known Quinn for a very, very long time. Not once in the time that I've known her have I ever seen her look at someone the way she has always looked at you. Quinn may think that her feelings for you were well hidden but Lucy gives her away more often than not." I felt a tingle hearing Santana's words.<br>"How long—"  
>"Far too long" The other girl cut me off, "There has never been a doubt in my mind that she—the point being that there shouldn't be a doubt in yours either, that look of longing, the clingy neediness of needing you there, that blondes in full tow for you." Santana's voice was distant even though she was inches in front of me.<br>"If Quinn's looks at me the way Brittany looks at you, when than I know I am one lucky, lucky girl" I could not see Santana's reaction, but after a moment she looked back at me. Before I could say anything the Latina leaped forwards her body heavily crushing me to the pavement. I felt the air escape my lungs in a sharp breath. The sound of clattering filled the air as Santana slapped her hand over my mouth. The girl's face was inches from mine as her eyes searched the distance I felt her wait deepen atop of me.  
>Shush she cooed softly still refusing to look at me.<br>"Where are we going" A male voice rang out rather loudly.  
>"Shut up" Another voice, this one raspy and hard to understand, growled it was followed by a slapping sound.<br>"Hey" the first voice growled.  
>"Tomas shut the fuck up" The second voice hissed. "God damn boy, I swear Mama Jane dropped you." Santana's eyes seemed to drift to a deeper brown as she looked down and looked directly into my eyes. Without a word Santana passed an obvious message, she slowly backed off and grabbed her side as she pushed herself against the hub cap of a car. The pain was evident in her face but as I leaned forward to help her the other girl shied away. She didn't speak as she shook her head gripping her side in a silent cringe. I nodded my comply and quickly gather myself before swiftly moving in closer on the anonymous associates.<br>"Hey, Jacob" The first voice called softly as something off in the distance set off a car alarm. "Do you think that's him" the man asked a little too excited.  
>"You better fucking hope that's him" Jacob responded as their footsteps tripped into a trot and then a heavy run. I ceased the opportunity to stand up and follow the men my far lighter steps hidden the thumping of thick boots slamming into the pavement.<br>"Jacob it's him" Tomas shrieked pointing to a shambling boy. As he passed the rising sun I recognized the Mohawk.  
>"Noah" I gasped as the football player jumped up and slid across the hood of a Jeep. A shot rang out and as the men hurried towards the fleeing boy. Before I registered the obviously idiotic move my mouth had opened my regularly loud voice screamed out towards the man. "Hey! You brain dead red necks" I cringed the moment I heard my own voice immediately wishing I had not done what I could not take back. Before I could think I found myself running down the vacant street with to very angry, very large, very much alive men shooting at me. There heavy Southern draws muffled most of the screams they sent my way though it remained very clear that if caught alive I would no longer be striving for twenty-seven. Just as I achieved the smoothest of ditches ever made I slid into another corner of doom. I cringed seen the street full of Clowns, each one facing my direction. The sun was in full view shining down like a beckon of shame. Before I could move before I could think every clown around me shifted their bodies shifted, it's obvious when a Clown is ready to move in, and they were defiantly ready to move in. I took a step back and as soon as the movement was made I heard a dreadful sound.<br>"There's the lil' bitch, Jacob." I felt my heart drop; again the time seemed to rush passed as that horrible sound screeched out again. Another Clown rearing back its head, the sound of dead-possibly-mutilated-dry vocal cords clashing into one another filled air the men dropped their guns and as if they knew the hoard passed me like a tofu-burger dashing to the unarmed men. As the pack cleared the wailing Clown was left standing atop a dumpster, another female, another Cheerleader, her red and white uniform in far better condition than the last. It was clear this girl had been dead for quite some time, but unlike the other the possibility of her kill zone being close could have been optional. The dirt and motor oil on her uniform suggested that she may have fought for the life she once lived. Obviously the fight ended fruitless nevertheless she had no clear death mark. Her skin gave away the age of her walking corps the disfigured texture and horrific smell that was evident even from my stand point said that the girl may have fought but she merely lasted a day or two. The girl's screeches grew louder as the sound of the men's screamed filled the air. I felt my stomach drop as a voice beckoned me to help. _'Don't be an idiot Berry'_ I felt a jolt hearing the voice of the Queen of my world. _'I love you but sometimes you can be so—regardless of your obsessive need to help it is time to be selfish love.'  
><em> "I don't think I can do that Quinn" My voice shook as I spoke out loud. _'Rachel, those men were trying to kill you three seconds ago, not to mention they were chasing Puckerman' _"It does not feel right to leave two defenseless men to a hoard of monsters Quinn. _'If you want to help them than help them, but I'm going to say I told you so'. _I shook my head. "I cannot just do nothing, even at the end of the world someone has got to keep their head"  
>"Who the hell are you talking to and what the hell is the fucking sound" Santana's voice hissed in a low yell. I jumped hearing the girl but didn't respond instead I raised my gun pointing towards the hoard. Santana stumbled towards me clutching her side. "Oh God" The Latina's voice trembled. "Oh God no" I started firing shots into the crowed watching bodies drop. "What the hell are you doing, those ass wholes are fucked Rachel" I fired off another shot before the Latina's hand hit my elbow and knocked off my balance. The sound of the undead call stop and I shot Santana a looked the confused even I as she pulled my gun from my hands.<br>"What the fuck" I hissed the Latina shook her head and turned her attention back to the Cheerio on the dumpster. I followed her line of sight suddenly wishing I hadn't. The girl's face twisted into anger, the Clown was anger, as in the breathing-expressive-thought-processed-living emotion of anger.  
>"Shit" Santana growled, she dropped my gun but did not pull her own.<br>"Santana" I all but cried as the Clown got closer. "Santana" I couldn't move my limbs something in me could not click I just could not move.  
>"I'm sorry" Santana's eyes filled with an emotion that very much confused me, the girl raised a hand gun and the look in her eyes as she pulled the trigger. The pain in her facial expression, it wasn't pain in her torso, nor the inability to work both eyes, there was something in Santana's face that confused the life out of me. The look of pure emotional distress as the built left the gun. Again the Cheerio's vocal cards clashed but this time, it wasn't a screech it was a real sound a real terrifying sound.<br>"Saaaa"

**DOOO DOOOO DOOO DOO!**

Santana did not speak as we made our way back to where I had seen Noah; the only sound was the soft thumps of our shoes hitting the pavement lightly. "You're sure it was him" Santana asked moving around the cars.  
>"I am most positive" I said peeking through windows. "He was right here; he was running from those men." Santana nodded yet I could tell she had her mind on something else. "Who was she" I asked softly, with the way Santana's attention snapped I almost wish I hadn't said a word.<br>"Who" The taller girls voice hide something but it was unclear what.  
>"The girl" I said taking a few steps towards the Latina that had stopped walking. "The Clown who—you knew her before" Santana nodded but she didn't look at me.<br>"Yeah, she was a Cheerio, we were all pretty close."  
>I shook my head "No I mean—". Instantly I felt regret for the decision as the Latina shot me a look that scared me more than the undead.<br>"She was a friend, she wanted more than that." Santana's brown eyes filled with a deep emotion I'd never seen before. "I didn't—I've been in love with the same girl for as long as I can remember. Her name was Amanda." The Latina started walking again looking ahead of us. "We sort of dated; for a while. It wasn't love, not for me. I'm not capable, I can't love anyone else. I tired" She didn't even seem to be talking to me, it seemed more like she was telling herself. "Amanda didn't—she got upset when I broke up with her telling me I was scared that I was a coward. That it was all for nothing; 'Brittany will never love you' those were exact words. I just stopped talking to her. I let her fall in love with me and I didn't even feel it back. I let her think that we were both in it for the long run, but every day I thought about someone else; every second I knew I wasn't capable of loving her back."  
>"But she still meant something to you" my voice was hesitant and Santana's choked up laugh hurt more than I thought it was going to. Not once had I thought that Santana Lopez would be the kind of person that would tear themselves apart for hurting someone.<br>"I used her" Santana said harshly the sound of pain and tears coating her words.  
>"Some people are there to be used" I felt my body shake hearing another voice. I spun on my heels my gun lifted to shoot, Noah's dark eyes pressed past me he did not seem to notice me at all. "Some people rely on it. As bad as that sounds Bonita, some people need someone to use them, to learn what it is. And it's far better to be used by someone that wants to beloved, I'd take that over someone that wants sex or money or just wanting to fuck with someone." Santana turned into Noah's arms as the boy approached her. "I've told you before stop tearing yourself up.<p>

**DOOOO DOOOOO DOOO DOO!**

Noah lead us to an abandoned video store inside he'd left two girls were held up barricade inside. As we approached the heavy doors flung open and both girls ran to Santana throwing their arms around the hobbling Latina. "Santana" The both cried clinging to the girl. Santana made a face of pain but didn't voice it; instead she took the hug until it got to be too long of a hug.  
>"Enough" Santana's voice stung the air and both girls nodded there agreement moving away from the Latina. Neither girl held a look of hurt only understanding.<br>"Now that we're all back together can we just head back to the others" Noah's deep voice pulled the groups attention.  
>"We aren't all here" Santana said crudely her voice held a pain more than likely from her wounds, however I seemed to be only one that noted the sound. The looked that was exchanged didn't go unnoticed by Santana who rolled her eyes and clarified. "Alexander, where is he." Noah's face plummeted and a look of agony covered his deep brown eyes make them excavate.<br>"Santana—"The boy stopped short when the Latina passed him an unreadable look. "I tried to—those men they—they had us shackled and it was one of—the world isn't—they'd lost their minds." Santana looked at Noah piecing the boy's rambled story better than I. I wasn't the only one not following as the other girls looked at me confused.  
>"Fine" Santana's voice was pained yet again, though it was far more evident that this was not from the pain of her injuries.<br>"Santana" I began, to be honest even if the Latina had not stopped me I was not very prepared to continue. Nevertheless Santana did stop me; she held up her left hand in a silencing, manner and began to walk away from me.  
>"Let's just get moving."<p>

**DOOOOO DOOO DOO DOO!**

There was no sound as we walked down the street not even the soft thumps of footsteps echoing the demolished roads. No one said a word, had it not been for the injuries Santana would have stayed silent the entire time. However the ache in her chest or ribs must have gotten to unbearable because the Latina began to breathe heavier as we neared the street to the house.  
>"Are you alright" Noah asked getting closer to the Latina with a helpful look in his eyes. When the girl's answer remained deep breathes Noah began to panic gripping the girl's shoulders. "Hey San, are you alright" He asked forcing the girl to look at him.<br>"Noah don't" I softly plead grabbing the boy's wrist. "She's hurt, you don't want to harm her more." The boy gave me a look of confusion but her let the girl go. The actions that took place after sincerely made me regret my words. As soon as the boy's hands were removed the Latina sprinted off, before anyone could move the girl was rushing down the road towards the house. Noah's deep voice carried as he called after the girl to wait. The boom of the deep voice sent a chill up my spine.  
>"Noah" I cried slapping the boy's Mohawk. He flinched and turned to me anger in his brown eyes. "Do you want us to die" I growled.<br>"I think it's a little late." Harmony's voice almost trembled. I spun to face the girl and the sight ahead made my stomach twist.  
>"Oh lord" I felt my hand tremble as the mob of Clowns neared us. Then once again I felt the chill, that ice cold chill run down my back. 'Run Rachel' Quinn's voice cooed 'there are way too many' "We've made it this far" I said aloud causing the group to look at me. 'And I would love to see you once again, for me run' I nodded and Candice voice her confusion.<br>"What the hell are we doing" She cried as they grew closer.  
>"Run" I screamed turning on my heels and heading up the same street as Santana.<p>

The sound of Noah's footsteps followed me I could feel the need to look back but something in me said run, run for the house. Don't stop. Do not slow down, speed up.  
>"Rachel" Noah screamed from behind me the sound of his voice hit the pavement. I spun on my heels pulling my gun from my hip. The boy was fighting a disfigured-monstrous-bulk-of-use-to-be-hockey-play er, the oaf straddled Noah his beaten-half-eaten face snapped at the boy growling and husking as the blood-saliva mixture that dripped from his chin began to ooze down his towards Noah on the pavement. Hesitation no longer existed as I sent off a shot screaming the words 'Lock your lips' out to the boy on the ground. The sound of Candice screaming caught my attention as I snapped to the right. The red head was kicking off what was rightly described as a clown off of her legs. The body remained dead, not undead, deceased and limp on the girl's legs. The sound of an all too familiar cried filled the air and without thinking I sprinted up the hill and to the house.<p>

**DOOOO DOOO DOOOO DOO!**

I shot off the last shot in my clip straight through the mushy skull of a tattered Clown. "Santana" I called rushing to the Latina's side.  
>"Something is wrong" Santana growled pushing the obviously heavy body off of her own. "The gates open" I followed the Latina's gaze to the heavy iron gated that guarded the house.<br>"Your eye is worse" I noted reaching to touch the girl's deep gash.  
>"I got that" Santana hissed pulling away her left eyes closed tight. I felt a twinge in my chest, a sting.<br>"Quinn" The large gates had not been forced open and the courtyards stood clear of any mess. Makeshift storage buildings and low lighting all around the walls set and eerie tone.  
>"It wasn't like this when I left" Santana's voice shook me as she approached. "God dammit" the Latina's panic chilled me as she rushed to the front door. When her tanned hand lightly pushed open the front door I felt my heart sink.<br>"No" I lunged towards the opening following the other girl inside.

Rubble, ruins, panic, chaos, the remains of our own as well as the remains of those we had never met. "Brittany" Santana screamed her voice full, she was belting. "Brittany"  
>"Santana" I cried moving towards the Latina in attempt to lower her voice. The girl ignored me and screamed again.<br>"Brittany"  
>"Santana you don't even know if—"The taller girl's body crushed mine against the wall her deep brown eyes all but black.<br>"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." The fear I'd felt from the girl in the past was never as intense as the fear I'd felt in this moment. Santana had threatened me a million times all of which I was too fearful to test, this time I knew better it was more than a threat it was a warning.  
>"I'm sorr—"Santana did not bother with my apology as she rushed down the littered hall to her room.<br>"What have I done" The taller girl sighed stepping passed body after body of fallen comrades. I felt my heart sink picking out my friends. Children, adults, I cringed seeing Shannon her heavy body blocking a door way.  
>"Santana" I called loudly grabbing the girl's attention. The girl looked at me coldly her breathing heavier than ever. "She's blocking this door." I said calmly. "She was protecting someone." Santana moved over to the large woman and sighed.<br>"I'm sorry" She said softly before raising her pistol and firing a shot into the woman's cranium. The sound echoed but Santana didn't flinch she pulled off her jacket and covered the woman's face. "Help me" Santana said kindly not looking at me. I knew she was speaking to me though. We moved the girl as kindly as we could Santana's injuries making it harder than it should have been. As we moved the lady out of the way the sound of the door's lock clicked. My heart raced as the door opened up, Santana flinched to full attention raising her gun. Neither of us expected anything alive behind the door.  
>"Santana" Though the excitement in the voice rang new, the heavenly sound of Quinn Fabray's vocal cords vibrating into the air brought the brightest of lights into my heart; I hadn't left that excited before. The blonde wrapped her arms the Latina burying her face in the other girls next.<br>"What happened" Santana's voice came out rugged and deep. The blonde shook but did not respond.  
>"It was her" Santana's eyes flickered with affection as another blonde exited the room.<br>"It was who?" I asked softly, hardly recognizing my own voice. Quinn's attention snapped from Santana's embrace and she rushed to me I felt all of the breath escape my body and it was not just the feeling of her arms tightened around me, the feeling of Quinn's embrace, knowing that she still remained alive, knowing that I could feel her in my arms it took my breath away.  
>"I shouldn't have left" Santana's voice echoed cold and pained.<br>"You had no idea—"Brittany's voice remained deep and withdrawn.  
>"But you did" Brittany's deep blue eyes flickered like Santana's but it clearly was not affection. "You knew something was going to happen. I should have listened to you, and I didn't."<br>"Santana you had no idea" Santana opened her mouth to respond to the blonde but Brittany cut her off taking the Latina into her arms. The smaller girl's tension visibly dropped as other girl pulled her tightly to her body.  
>"I was worried" Quinn said softly into my neck. I nodded pulling myself as close as I physically could.<br>"No one answered me" I said softly. "Who is she" Brittany stiffed as Quinn did. Neither of them speaking,  
>"Sue" My attention snapped down the hall where Noah and the girls stood drenched in blood. "It was Sue"<br>"But—"My voice came out week an unfamiliar.  
>"She was leading them, she's one of them, and even in death that psychotic old gas bag is evilly trying to destroy the glee club." Noah said crudely. Santana shook her head but Brittany sighed deeply in agreement with the Mohawk man.<br>"Santana's we saw her with our own eyes" Quinn said harshly.

**(Okay so I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks and seems rushed it is. I know my updates are already unpredictable and take forever. But I've recently moved out of my parents house and into a place with out internet so until I can get wifi at my new place updates will be even harder than before. I'm sorry but I'm trying.)**


	22. hey guys! im alive (note)

Hello little pandas,

I have noticed that this is sort of the story that people follow and favor and I'm so utterly restful for all of you I truly am. I do not want any of you to think that I have given up on my fan fictions. I have the next chapter for this story on a flash drive and its ready to be uploaded. Please read my profile to understand why I have been so absent. I know that I am the queen of "next chapter soon" procrastination is too close of a friend. However things are just nearly clearing up for me, and my life is a bit more important than my fan fiction at this time. That being said I really do apologize, long story short a friend of mine has offered me what I need to get the next chapter up for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Remember never assume the place is empty, travel in groups, and don't get bite.

I love you guys, thank you for staying around.


	23. don't cry for me Argentina part 1

(Okay so I'm about to switch it up big time! This chapter will start off in Santana's point of view but it quickly changes to present tense third person omniscient please enjoy, I really hope you guys are happy with what all my procrastinated free time has to offer)

I could hear the words and I knew they were the truth they had to be they came from Brittany. I could feel the air rushing around me in a swarm of fear I couldn't believe what they were telling me. Sue Sylvester had gotten me this far. She was the reason I was alive. I mean obviously she wasn't leading me and she was not my reason for living but she was my hope. God the ridiculousness of the statement alone; Sue Sylvester stood as a symbol of my hope. The thought that one day I may find her and someone would finally take the burden of the other's life off of my teenage shoulders. Sue stood as my hope that someday somewhere someone would finally tell me what to do and where to go. Sue was my hope that the rest of my life and the life of everyone I loved would no longer stand on my solo shoulders.

"Santana" Rachel's voice deafened the silence that coated my world. "Santana did you hear me? Santana" I looked up at the smaller girl my vision became blurred and just the thought of everything I had been hoping for fading away so quickly made me want to vomit.

"Santana, we can't stay here not with all these bodies, we need to figure out what we're going to do." Quinn's voice sound so different I almost didn't realize it was her.

"I know you don't want to believe what's going on Bonita but we need to move and like now." Puckerman's voice made me wince, his deep vocals were gritty. I turned just slightly to look at him. When had he come I wonder for a moment.  
>"Santana are you even listening to us" Rachel's voice sounded again. I nodded, I wanted to more but all I could do was nod.<br>"Let's go" Brittany's voice commanded. I could feel everyone staring at me waiting for me to say something, to command everyone to move on. There was nothing. I could not do it. I just stood there until Brittany grabbed my wrist and pulled me. "I said let's go" She growled to the others. "And I meant it" the same thing that had happened with Quinn happened with Brittany. It was as if I'd never heard her voice before, I had no idea who the person pulling me down the hallway was.

**DOOO DOOOOD DOOO**

The entire world seemed to fast and even though everyone was talking all I could do was breath. I couldn't even form thoughts. Nothing seemed to be working, not to mention the blistering ache in my side what the hell was that. The sound of Brittany's voice floated into my ears like a distant memory. "Santana" I felt a rapid pressure shooting up my side. "Baby"  
>"I think something is wrong" My voice didn't even sound like my voice. It sounded like Rachel's voice, shit maybe it was Rachel's voice.<p>

(Somewhere in the United States; 6 month, 3 hours, 38 minutes & 56 seconds after first infection)

"Just stay with her Rachel, please."  
>"I won't take my eye off her Brittany." Rachel smiles while reaching down to adjust one of the many thick blankets covering Santana while she sleeps.<br>"I mean it if something happens to her—"The tall blonde's eyes are boring into Rachel's face like hot lasers.  
>"I'll watch yours if as long as you watch mine." The smaller girl says as she looks up and towards the door way, where an anxious Quinn waits for Brittany.<br>"Hey, if you two are finished, I would like to get this grime off me before next year"  
>"I'm coming Quinn." Brittany says keeping her eyes on Rachel. "Rachel—do not take your eyes off of her" The smallest of the girls smiles as she meets Brittany's eyes at last.<br>"You can go Brittany, I promise she's in good hands, I've watched her alone before." As the blondes walk out of the small hospital bathroom Rachel rises from the floor and follows them to the door.  
>"Don't let anyone in" Quinn's hazel eyes flicker with compassion as she leans towards the brunet and plants a light kiss upon her cheek "I love you"<br>"Always" Rachel lets her hand slide over Quinn's skin as the blondes travel down away from the small safe room. Rachel knows better than to wait, she quickly slips back into the room moving heavy bars down in front of the door as make-shift locks. After the bars she begins to slide heavy boxes that are far easier to more when all three of the girls are able, the sound of something stirring behind her causes the brunette to jump in fear.  
>"Brittany" Santana mumbles incoherently. Rachel's eyes light up with a dulled fire she has not heard Santana speak in approximately six days.<br>"Santana" The sound of the small girl's voice causes the Latina on the ground to open her eyes.  
>"Rachel" She mumbles in a questioning tone. "Where are we" she asks with long paused in between each word as she attempts to take in air.<br>"A hospital in a bathroom—you shouldn't move" Rachel tries to move to the other girl's side as quickly as she can, "Remember when I told you that you may have cracked something, well I'm afraid it seems to be worse. You broke a few ribs and one of them happened to puncture your lung."  
>"Is this your simple way of telling me I'm gonna die" Santana asks taking in a slow painful breath. She felt a drip of panic as she began to notice the tubes and needles in her body.<br>"My stars no, I located a few books did some extensive perhaps shortened research, I operated on you" Rachel's voice gives Santana a not so warm chill, as she averts her eyes from the Latina.  
>"Oh god, let a clown eat me now" Santana cries realizing the tubes in her nose are for oxygen, and that Rachel must have managed to correctly insert an IV in to her hand.<br>"It sounds somewhat horrible I know however we've been keeping watch on you and according to the books and the heart monitor your fine" There is a moment of silence neither girl knows what to say. Rachel keeps smiling attempting to lighten the Latinas mood.  
>"What is it with you and bathrooms Berry" Rachel's eyes flicker for a moment, without warning both girls begin to laugh. The sound of the door opening cause Rachel to jump as Quinn enters she quickly bounce on her toes to face the doorway Brittany follows her swiftly. Though both girls know that they are safe they still seem to question every movement made.<br>"Look who is up" Rachel's smile spread wide over her small face as she gestured towards Santana, Brittany waste no time as she crosses the small room to kneel beside her lover.  
>"I thought I'd lost you" The tallest of the blondes' coos out stretching her hand to brush a lock of Santana's hair back.<br>"Yeah, well it might be hard to find me in all of these tubes." Santana jokes lifting her left none IV hand to grasp the blonde's soft hand. "What the hell is that" Santana exclaims noticing the blocky stick attached to her finger.  
>"It's to monitor your heart ducky"<br>"I'll take door watch" Quinn's hand startles Brittany as she lightly touches the girls shoulder.  
>"Oh, no you had to—"<br>"This is more important at the moment" Quinn says softly, her greens eyes land on Santana and she smiles "I'm glad you're up S, I cannot take losing another—I'm glad you're back"  
>"Where are the other?" Santana's eyes explode into a panic. "Candice, Harm—Where is Puckerman" Brittany tries not to look at Santana for a moment.<br>"I'm—they didn't—they're dead Santana, they died. It's just us"  
>"No they can't—when—how—"<br>"We aren't—the last we heard form Puckerman—he was setting up the alarm system on the next block to go off if something entered this building—he never came back"  
>"Well maybe he's still out there" The wounded girl exclaims as she attempts sitting up again.<br>"Hey no" Brittany sighs lightly but forcefully pushing Santana back to the blanketed ground.  
>"Santana it was five days ago, he isn't coming back" Rachel's voice enters the conversation from across the room. "And if he does it won't be—"<br>"That's enough" Quinn cuts in sharply from her spot by the door. "Go to sleep Rachel" The girls hazel eyes quickly travel to the couple "And you too" her words are directed to Santana however Brittany is the one to nod.  
>"We can talk in the morning, just make sure you wake up with me" Brittany smiles as she lays down in a thin mess of blankets beside Santana, that Santana notes for the first time as Rachel covers up with identical copy of the thin hospital blanket.<p>

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

The morning dawns mighty hastily, Rachel is the first to wake the ground of the bathroom is cold it's bothersome but not too. "You should sleep" Rachel whispers to Quinn, she's wasted no time crossing the small space to be by the blonde's side.  
>"I'm okay Rach" Quinn turns to Rachel with a smile but her eyes show the lack of sleep.<br>"Sleep, babe I'll watch the door." Rachel's voice canvas a small amount of lust as she softly sets her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You've been awake to long and you know that's not good" Quinn nodes before handing the smaller girl the assault rifle in her hands.  
>"I don't think I can explain just how much I love you." Quinn's voice shakes with honesty as the smaller girl takes her seat and she slide across the room to lay in the same spot as Rachel had mainly hoping for some warmth to be left behind. As the blonde's eyes began to close she hears Santana take in a sharp breath and all of the girls are now awake and staring at the Latina.<br>Santana takes in a deep breath almost choking on the air before she speaks, "Sorry" She whispers to all of them at once. "There was—I" Brittany places her hand on Santana's as her eyes over flow with concern "I'm okay it was a dream" Santana speaks as she grips Brittany's hand.  
>"If there is pain—we have pills" Rachel says kindly. Santana smiles as she turns her head to look at the girl. However Rachel's eyes are on the door she doesn't bother looking at Santana or the others as she speaks. "There in the bag by the sink." Quinn quickly moves for the bag as Santana shakes her head.<br>"I'm okay, honest" Santana smiles mostly to Brittany.  
>"You don't have to be strong right now" Brittany whispers as she leans down to kiss Santana's forehead. "Take the pills."<p>

Santana is in and out of the day the pills make her sleepy, along with Rachel's humming. The Jewish girl is merely trying to calm her own nerves she knows that it is important to wait for Santana's strength to return before they attempt to move however staying in a single place has proven to be a cures for them. The best thing to do is to keep moving even if they do not have a destination. And of all the places to be held up a hospital bathroom is truly the worst.  
>"Where is Brittany" Santana asks fighting to open her eyes Rachel smiles taking the voice as surprise.<br>"She and Quinn are getting some more pain killers from down the hall."  
>"How could you let them go alone"<br>"Santana don't—"Rachel shakes her head moving towards that Latina as Santana gathers her strength in an attempt to sit up. "You can't sit up and you know it." Santana coughs a deep pained cough as Rachel pushes her back down. "I'm sorry" The panic whispers in Rachel's voice. "It's just—I couldn't stop them. I have to stay here to watch you. If I could of—I feel just as frightened with the girls out there as you I should be—but who else would we send. I mean in case you hadn't notice we are all that is left. There are no others and until you are strong enough."  
>"I get it" Santana growls in pain and disgust "I understand that they're putting their lives in danger because of me."<br>"Santana their lives would be in danger even if you were healthy and able. We are all in danger."  
>"We'd stand a better chance if I wasn't weighting us all down."<br>"You are not weighing us down" Brittany's voice takes both Santana and Rachel by surprise.  
>"If you were we'd of left by now" Quinn smiles as she relocks the door.<br>"I didn't hear you come in" Rachel's voice quivers as Quinn sits down beside her.  
>"Guess that means it's time to switch watch" Brittany grins.<br>"When—will—I—be—able—to—move—around" Santana's words are broken up by sharp pained breaths. "I—want—to—I—want—to—help—out" Brittany sighs before kissing the Latina's lips. Quinn pulls Rachel away from the couple beckoning the smallest of girls to lie down and sleep with her.  
>"I love you Santana, you know that. You've taken care of me since the day we met—I haven't worried about a thing since you first laid eyes on me. Let me worry about you. Let me take care of you—even if it's just for a bit—lay still. Get strong again, and let me carry you"<br>"Deal" Santana smiles after a moment of silence.

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

"This doesn't really sound like all too great of a plan Britt. Don't people in movies usually die doing this?"  
>"Yes, but with everything that has happened I mean don't cha kind of think the movies had it super wrong." Santana chuckles feeling it deep in her chest and the twinge of pain in her face does not go unnoticed by her girlfriend.<br>"Lean on me if you need to San, Rachel and Quinn are outside watching the door I'm in here to help you."  
>"How the mighty have fallen" Santana wheezes. Brittany sighs feeling a sting of her very own pain, after everything Santana still trembles under pressure. "I went from leading my friends to safety to leading them to the slaughter. And now I can't even shower without my girlfriend."<br>"Hey before you wouldn't shower without me" Brittany grinned before softly kissing the Latina. "This isn't ideal San—but I'm gonna help you as much as I can. So take off your clothes." Santana can't stop the chuckles as she leans against the wall for support as she unbuttons her jeans. Brittany smiles slipping her shirt off, this of course causes Santana's breathing to stumble. Brittany grins playfully looking across the small space at her lover. The air between the girls thickens in a familiar tension. Neither Santana nor Brittany forget the imitate danger in the outside world however both girls seem to forget just how important that danger is as they help one and other undress the rest of the way. There is a familiar sensation heating the girls' bodies as the water begins to rush over the perfect mixture of pale and tanned skin. A process of showering and love making commences in an illustrious mien. The tight tension in Santana's body became pleasure mixed with pain as her breathing thickened. "Are you okay" Brittany's words separated from heavy breathing. "Does it hurt?" The blondes hand glides over Santana's rib cage softly as to not press too much presser on her fracture.  
>"I feel you more than I do the pain" Santana husks into the blondes ear before softly biting Brittany's neck enrapturedly. Something about the experience moves the girls; for a moment everything is perfect. The world is dead, their friends, their family, their lives are all fine. Santana isn't hurt from rib fractures, and they aren't locked up in a hospital at a complete loss of the world. For a moment they just are. And everything all that is; is fine.<p>

Rachel stares at the ceiling her thoughts collecting on the connecting the dots above her. "I'm going to get on top of you" Quinn's voice cuts through the silence around them and Rachel shakes her head.  
>"Quinn—" The smaller girl starts to speak but the blonde positions herself onto of her anyway, it's a slow kind movement, and she doesn't speak as she lowers her body down to the smaller girls kissing her lips.<br>"If the world is going to end, and we are going to end with it. Then I need you to know that I love you." Quinn says softly. "I need you to know that I've always loved you. I spent days, months, telling myself that I hated you. I spent years telling myself that I hated me. I was terrified of pain. You have always been the one person that could ruin my whole life. And I have always been terrified to give you that power. Because I have always loved you"  
>"Quinn—"<br>"I need you to know this Rach—"  
>"Shut up" Rachel cuts the blonde off pressing their lips together once more, only this time the kiss is far more heated than it's ever been before. "I need you to stop talking like we are dead or like we're going to die. Because we aren't. We are going to be fine."<p>

"We don't need to talk right now." Quinn says again kissing Rachel as passionately as ever.

* * *

><p>It takes all of Santana's strength to move back to the room on her own. Brittany moves close beside her flinch close each time the Latina wavers but Santana just gently pushes her away. With out words she says I'm okay as the slowly but hastily make there way out of the open hall.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany's voice isn't a waver or a question, its a demanding husk and it makes the smaller girl freeze leaned up against the hospital hallway wall. "Don't move." The blonde whispers as she softly moves past her girlfriend.

"Brittany" Santana quickly grabs the blondes arm and tries not to be loud enough to alert the clown less than 3 feet from them. Brittany almost mimicking Santana silently assures the smaller girl that she's okay. That she can do this. Moving on the balls of her feet the slender girl makes her way around the tattered being. Though his face is drenched in a mix of dried and wet blood Brittany can see he's a male from up close. He has no eyes, Brittany discovers when he abruptly faces her. Her heart beat feels like its loud enough for him to hear but if that's so he doesn't bother with her he sways his head back towards Santana like he knows something injured is near. Years of dance have prepared her to swiftly move making less sound then the drop of a clothing pin. She is at the end of the hall way within a matter of seconds. A quick look of her surroundings and the blonde decides on a hospital bed that's laying side ways on the floor. She picks up the mettle rack causing it to clack loudly. She keeps her eyes on Santana and the clown setting the bed right side up she forcefully pushes down the hall to the left of sound is a rather loud bang, unexpectedly the bed hits a rack halfway down the hall and causes that to fall over to. He's no longer feet away from Santana he's running down the hall at what Brittany assumes is his full speed. He fumbles while he moves like his leg is injured. Before he is even close to her Brittany presses her back to wall squishing herself as flat as she can against the long white walls. As soon as the clown has passed Brittany moves again shes silent bust swift. She doesnt bother looking back to see if he went towards the noise or if he's still just standing at the end if the hall. Before Santana can protest Brittany pulls her up into her arms and rushes her back to the room not regarding sound or their surroundings,

The door is locked as plans, and Brittany has to drop Santana who seems to be more out of breath then the blonde. The taller girl begins to bang on the door because no one seemed to hear her soft knock. "Open the God damn door." Brittany spits angrily.

"Brit." Santana tries to say softly but her voice comes out rough and ragged from all of her heavy breathing. The blonde turns to look at the Latina but the only thing she sees is the blinded clown stub long down the hallway towards them.

"The door!" She screams her fist pounding on the hard metal. The taller girl quickly pushes Santana behind her so that she is in between the smaller girl and the flesh hungry being. Santana tries her hardest to pound o. The diir but her fist feel heavy and she can't seem to take in enough air. The latina opened her mouth to speak but all that comes out is ahuffed breath as the weight of her body becomes to much for her legs and she collapse against the wall, her hand grazing Brittany's back I. Her attempt to reach out before she drifted into her own head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hey guys! So this is not all of the chapter but i be been feeling like shit for not uploading. My friend kind of fell through . Well not so much but we just haven't talked about me using his computer in a while and I don't want to be that kid... so I typed this all up in my tablet, and I'm soooooooooo sorry for all of the typo you are most definitively going to find I. The horrible little chapter. But the is less than half of what will be the very last chapter of As The World Comes next three fourths will be sure to follow just don't know when yet. But I swear they will come! Please don't hate me! Thank you for reading and again. I am so beyond sorry for all of the typos you are going to find in this. And all of the typos you've put up with thus far. )<strong>


	24. Don't Cry For Me Argentina Part 2

**(I'm sorry ahead of time. Please enjoy the finale Chapter. It has been a long ride, and I think I have spun you all around long enough. I know that there are a few lose ends that have neglected to be cleared up, however, it's time to put this story to rest. I am so sorry that it's a short end and I am really sorry if it's not what you expected. Thank you all for hanging on with me. I love you all deeply. Please do not hate me. p.s Brittana Marriage that's awesome right. Okay read on everyone.)**

X

X

X

X

X

"Can you just eat something please?" Brittany says trying to get Santana to get up. Santana moved a little but the feeling of pain shot through her ribs like a knife twisting in between her upper chest. "Santana"

"We almost died." Santana says bitterly towards Quinn and Rachel who have spaced them selves from the other couple.

"I said sorry" Quinn's voice is heavy.

"We're all that's left Quinn. There is no one else and you almost got us killed." Santana's voice is raised as high as she can raise it without the pain in her chest cutting her off.

"Santana" Brittany scolds, "don't."

"What if we'd died?" Santana growls towards the other girl ignoring her girlfriend. "What would have happened if you hadn't of opened the door when you did? What would you have done?" Santana's voice is getting louder the pain in her chest is growing deeper.

"We didn't-" Rachel starts but Santana cuts her off.

"No?" Santana starts. "You didn't-"

"STOP" Brittany screams, and then the room goes silent. "Just stop." The tall blonde sighs looking down. "Santana you're right we are all that's left. But, they did open the door. We are here, and they know they aren't idiots, if what they were doing was wrong than we were wrong, You're being a hypocrite. Had they been in the hall and we were in here. We've all seen what happens once the clowns know that their food is somewhere. We have to move and we have to move fast. More importantly we need to stay together. So Santana you're going to eat you are going to leave them the alone and you are going to fucking eat something and you two are going to gather our shit so we can leave and you're going to do it without looking guilty because we are not dead." Brittany snaps. "Now." Brittany growls when no one moves at all.

"Got it" Rachel says softly as she moves across the room to began to pack up what supplies they have.

"Eat." Brittany says to Santana. Santana moved a little but the feeling of pain again she winces ready to give up on her fight again. "Get up." Brittany says coldly, the tone in her voice is new to everyone but Santana. "You are not aloud to quit." The couple locks eyes for a moment and the blonde speaks again. "You are not aloud to quit Santana." Santana takes in a deep breath through her nostrils and begins to move. The pain hits again only this time the Latina pushes through the moment and that's all it is. A moment, once she's sitting up fully the pain is hardly present.

"Do you think she's going to be okay." Rachel whispers to Quinn as she stuffs duffle bags.

"Santana?" Quinn whispers back almost in a huff. "She'll be fine. She isn't the type to give up. Never has been. "She is right though, they could have-"

"No Brittany is right." Rachel says cutting off her girlfriend. "She cannot-we should have been watching the door, waiting for them. But if they didn't have sex in that shower than they are not Santana and Brittany. They are okay. Sure Santana is now back on the lower end of the healed step ladder but she's not dead. I know it sounds terrible, and I sent a girl to a crack house. But it's true, we do not have to feel bad. We opened the door." Rachel's voice tells Quinn that she trying to convince herself more than she is the blonde. "And I didn't mean Santana, I meant Brittany."

"Britt?" Quinn voices more confusion than she means too.

"I have never in all of the time that I known her heard her speak like that before. I don't think I have ever heard her swear." Rachel continuously looks over her shoulder at the other couple. For a moment she watches Brittany spoon feeding her girlfriend. The compassion on the blondes face. Even after what Rachel would consider exploding on all of them the softer girl is still looks at Santana like she is all there is in the entire universe. "This and the way she brought us here." Rachel looks back at Quinn her brown eyes are full of pain. "I knew this was bad. But I didn't- seeing Brittany like this. It really makes me think that this is the end Quinn."

"Do not" Quinn has to stop herself for a moment when she realizes that her voice is far too loud. "Do not say things like that" she says through gritted teeth. "This is not the end. We are going to find some where safe. We are going to stay there until this is all over. Rachel this is the flood. We need to find the Arc that's all" Quinn knows she's right. All they had to do was live. And God was going to make sure that they did, "When this is all over you and I-we're going to get married Rae." This makes Rachel smile. "We're going to have kids, we're going to raise them to be beautiful, strong adults who can sing the pants of women like CarmenTibideaux ." Both girls are smiling now imagining their future.

"Quinn you don't even know who Carmen Tibideux is" Rachel chokes on tears, but they are happy tears.

"But you do" Quinn says lovingly. "We are going to be okay." The blonde says reassuringly "We are going to make it. Together."

"Quinn."

"Do you remember the song I sang the first night we kissed." Quinn asked lost in her mind and memories.

"yes" Rachel says in a breathlessly hopeless tone.

"That's gonna be our wedding song" She says with that crooked fox grin.

"I cannot agree to that" Rachel says with a little laugh.

"How many bags do we have" Brittany asks snapping both of the girls back to the present. They are silent for a moment as what is comes back to them.

"We might have to leave some." Quinn says roughly. "There is no way the three of us-"

"I'll carry" Santana says forcing herself to stand up.

"No." Brittany quickly shoots the idea down.

"I can do it" the Latina says confidently as she stumbles towards the Quinn and Rachel.

"I said no" Brittany says sharply. "Don't miss understand me Santana Lopez, I know that you can get up, I know that it is not time for you to quit. But I do not what you to stand up and push yourself farther than need. You are not carrying anything." Santana's eyes instantly flick to Quinn and silently they exchange a conversation.

"I'm with Brittany" Quinn says after a moment. "Rachel and I will repack, we'll put the essentials in the bags we can carry." Just as she says Quinn begins to unpack the bags.

"No I can-"

"Santana" Rachel says cutting off the Latina in what ones was a daring manner. "For once you are not strong enough. It's okay to admit that" both girls exchange a look that they have never shared before.

"I-" Santana begins but stops as the smallest of the girls smiles at her.

"It's alright, you've carried us far enough. Rest, you're going to need all that strength later."

"Fine" Santana says slowly collapsing back to the floor.

"Eat" Brittany says again to Santana. "And then rest some." Santana nods before feeding herself as Brittany begins to help the other girls with the bags.

x

x

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

x

x

"Quinn, to the left" Brittany warns as as they make there way down the all but empty city street. Sure enough to the smaller blondes left there's what use to be man. He's teeth are exposed do to his lack of lips. Blood covers the shamble of a mans shirt. His colorless face is covered in open sores that were once blisters. Quinn doesn't have time to look at his tux or wonder what he had done before his word became nothing. Instead she swings Santana's bat and the sound of contact erupts in a sudden thud as the nails clip deep into the softened bone of the clown, blood and membrane splatter with in seconds and without blinking Quinn moves on focusing on getting down the street as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Rachel, four o'clock" Santana calls out from the back of the group, pulling herself upright and moving as quickly as she can. As seamlessly as Quinn the petite girl turns around and to the right to see a clown, who was actually once a clown.

"Are you fucking kidding" The girl mumbles as she swings one of her duffle bags knocking the bloody mess of rotting flesh to the ground quickly. No hesitation passes as the girl lifts her leg and drops its like a piston, the heel of her foot connecting with the Clowns skull makes the same sound as the bat only the decomposition of this flesh is further along and along with the sound of a ripe grape squishing the smell of spoiled milk hits the air followed by a swarm of hundreds of small flies. "Oh god" Rachel gags pulling away from the falling torso and moving on quickly.

The group moves quickly almost mindlessly swatting down body after body as if they are merely gnats. Santana swerves a little feeling the pain in her chest pumping faster than her heart. "Santana" Brittany screams louder than intended as the Latina begins to wobble straight for another wobbling figure. Santana's blood runs cold as her eyes meet the cataracts eyes of a tall battered clown. There is an ax in it's back and dried blood in his blonde hair. He opens his mouth wide as he seemingly lunges forward for the Latina. Quinn turns to see the inter action feeling her body pulse towards her friend. Rachel who is closer doesn't move. Her body stiffens as she takes in whats happening. Santana's face hardens as she pulls Rachel hunting knife up in front of her.

"Eat shit" She growls thrusting the blade into the clown's forehead. He makes a grotesque gurgle as he fumbles backwards a sound that all of the girls now know too well. Had he not fallen when he did they all know that a hoard would soon be around them. There's a collected sigh from everyone as Santana turns to look at everyone. "Really" she says breathless. "Him? Give me credit, if I was going to be chum it would not be to a clown like that" Quinn knows it's not funny, but she laughs. She cannot help it, she laughs.

"Lets keep moving." Brittany says taking lead again. "Rachel" there is a statement in her tone. No one asks any questions as Rachel moves to Santana's side and snuggles under the Latina's arm. To her surprise Santana leans on her instead of away. The Latina is winded and Rachel is a welcome stand. Quinn moves behind the girls her back to them as she walks face back, bat up, and gun holster un-clipped in anticipation.

The group moves like a military invasion, left foot over right quick and quite each one with their own task. That blondes on full cover, both clearing the path for the brunets. "Santana" Rachel whimpers as the Latina's breathing thickens. "she cant keep moving" The smallest girl informs the rest of the group.

"We have to keep moving." Santana says breathlessly attempting to push past the pain. The blondes pass one another a look silently speaking. Blue eyes demanding Hazel.

"She's bleeding again" Rachel growls into there locked eyes. "We are stopping." Santana smiles a little hearing the demanding tone that made her and Rachel connect when everything started to fall apart. "Now." The smallest girl growls. Without trying she carries Santana to her girlfriend and unloads her so to speak. "Let's go." Rachel takes her knife from Santana and moves towards an SUV on the side of the road.

"Rachel" Quinn begins.

"If you want to keep moving be my guest. But Santana and I are going to stop until her pain has subside, and she has had some rest. Because we wont make it another block with her like this." Rachel says trying the back door to the truck. She can't decide if it being locked is a good thing or not. So she reaches into the the duffle bag on her shoulder and pulls out a lock pick in one of the side pockets.

"We have to keep moving" Brittany says as softly as possible holding her girlfriend closely.

"I can't" Santana says honestly into her lovers neck. "Britt-I"

"Then we stop" Brittany voice says thickly. "Quinn help Rachel clear the car.

"But you said"

"And now she's saying we stop Quinn" Rachel says harshly as she pulls open the door.

"Okay" The smallest blonde says sharply moving towards her girlfriend. "Okay."

Quinn and Rachel clear the SUV, there are bags and suitcases inside they not only toss them out but they use them to block the under carriage of the truck. Rachel and Brittany unlock a Toyota and a Ford near the SUV and together they push the cars into as small perimeter around the SUV. They push both cars on to the side walk blocking the pathway Rachel knows that what they doing can either help them of fuck them over the block one side of the shelter of choice with the smaller care and they block the back doors of the SUV with the bigger vehicle. Quinn keeps watch while they do this and Santana sits the back seat of the SUV changing her bandages from all of the blood.

**x**

**x**

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

x

x

The night is full of howls. Rachel sits in the passenger's seat staring out the front window as shadowy figures but around, letting out that God awful throat call every few hours. She knows they know. They are aware of the girls in the SUV, they are to close not to be aware of them. Quinn is just as awake as her girlfriend only she is suppose to be resting, she is suppose to be sleeping in the back seat but her minds continuously jumps to her two best friends asleep in the very back of the truck. Without looking over the seat she knows they are sleeping wrapped in one another's arms. Because that is all that makes sense to them; each other.

"Are you awake." Rachel whispers still looking straight ahead.

"yeah" Quinn says staring the ceiling of the truck. "Yeah I'm awake"

"they're sleeping aren't they" Rachel whispers knowingly.

"yes" Quinn says without emotion.

"You should be too"

"I know but I-I can't. I don't know how they can, but I can't" The car grows silent again.

"They know we're in here." Rachel says watching as the darkness moves outside "They know and I they aren't doing anything. It's as if they want the chase. If they were to attack right now. With our lack of sleep and Santana's injuries, they could kill us easily. But they aren't attacking. Like they know. Like they are completely aware that it would be too easy. Like it they want us to be able to fight."

"That sounds like Sue" Quinn says softly.

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"Coach Sue. She wanted the Glee club to be strong and thriving so that it hurt Mr Shuster more when she destroyed it. She was never the type to kick someone when they were down. If she was going to win. She was going to face an opponent that was worth it."

"Quinn"

"It's her Rachel. I know it." Quinn's voice fades a little as she speaks because she is falling asleep as she stares at the roof. "I know it's her. It's the only thing that makes sense. They're like cheerios waiting to pounce. I can feel the same old fear of control that I use to feel when I was out of my uniform. It's her."

After a few minutes of silence in the car Rachel knows she's the only one awake. She watches the darkness listening to the moans and gurgles. "I can't make reality connect I push till I have nothing left." Rachel sings to herself. "I don't like pain, but I bring it to life I don't like scars but I am good with a knife.I don't like tears when I'm starting to cry and then I realize I'm destroying my life." The small girls huffs under her breath singing, lyrics to a song she cannot recall the name of.

x

x

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

x

x

"Quinn, don't you dare close your eyes" Rachel pleases tears streaming down her face. "you cannot do this. You cannot leave me." She pulls her lover into her. "You owe me Quinn. You owe me a lifetime. You owe me a wedding and kids. Quinn."

"Rachel!" Santana screams at the other girl, her body is weak and she's covered in blood. She doesn't know how much is hers and how much isn't. "We have to go" Santana shouts from over her shoulder. Gun fire fills the air and body after body drops. Blood is everywhere Brittany is covered in it. Her hands, her shirt, she's drenched in one of her best friend's blood. All she can do is stare at her hands. At Quinn cradled in Rachel's arms.

"I didn't, she was-they came out of nowhere" The tall blonde mumbles. Santana pulls her to her feet.

"We have to go" she says coldly, "now" The Latina shouts to Rachel again. "We have to go"

"I am not leaving her" Rachel screams though her tears. Quinn's breathing is shallow but it is breathing. Rachel can feel them getting closer and she knows if Santana wasn't still firing off rounds they'd of been swarmed already. "She's still here" Rachel all but whispers sweeping back a lock of the blood stained blond hair that's covering Quinn's face. "Come one baby" The blonde opens her mouth to speak but a cough and blood are all that escape. "shh no, no don't" Rachel cries running her hand along Quinn's cheek, "Don't speak okay. We're going to be okay." Rachel whispers, "We are going to make it. Together" Quinn's eyes lock with Rachel's as she fights to keep them open. "We're going to get through this and we're going to get married." Quinn can hardly hear the gunfire and she knows it's a bad sign. They came out of nowhere. She and Brittany were fine, they came out of nowhere. Santana watches as Quinn's eyes close, and she knows, she can feel it in the pit of her already aching gut, Quinn is not going to open those hazel eyes again.

"We cannot say here" Santana screams in a desperate plea. "We cant Rachel" When the girl still refuses to move Santana begins to pull Brittany away. Brittany's pleas for Santana to stay, to do something. To do anything. But there is nothing she can do. Rachel doesn't move she stays on her knees her hands pressing down the rag to Quinn's stomach still trying to stop the bleeding but at this point there is no use. "Let me be the one to call you baby all the time." Rachel sings softly. "surely you can take some comfort know that you're mine."

Santana doesn't look back as she forcefully pulls Brittany away. She can't look back. She knows she can't. She can't force Rachel to-she knows what is going to happen and she knows she can't look back. They have got to keep moving because the larger hoard is around the corner and they are to exposed with no where to run. They are low on ammo, with no cover, no plan. They have go to keep moving.

"I found my place here in the world, lay by your side, for the rest of my days" Santana feels a deeper pain than the injury to her ribs. "Now I can breath turn my insides out and smother me."

x

x

**DOO DOOO DOOOO**

x

x

(Santana's POV)

x

x

x

There is a moment when nothing matters anymore. When it's just all pointless nothing. Nothing out weighs anything on a scale because it's all empty. How things work. Why things happen. Who says what. Who goes where. What you did and why you did it. It's all just silent. All the things that seemed important, it all collides into blank states of nothing. I had never believed I'd get to this point. However now sitting her on top of this four story rooftop looking down at the morphed faces of things that use to be breathing living laughing humans with thoughts and hopes and loved ones. I'm there. Because I'm alone. I can't feel the pain from my ribs because the pain in my chest. There is a low whipping wind whispering to me a familiar song but I cannot seem to make out the words. I replay the instant over and over in my head when did I let go of her hand? Why? Why did I? I can hear her scream, I can see their faces. And nothing matters. Not my pain. Not their deaths. Not this life. It all comes down to me. To me sitting on a ledge and letting the wind tell me if I should go on or just lean in.

x

x

x

x

x

**(Wow what a ride. okay, um there was a little more but I apparently didn't save it and I cannot for the life of me remember what it was, so this is what I leave you with. I'm sorry if the ending sucks giant monkey balls. But this is what it is. Thank you all for sticking this out with me. It's been horrible, and I honestly don't know why any of you have read it. The song that Rachel sings in the car is Icon for Hire's Get Well, and the song she sings to Quinn is Smother Me by the Used. Also if you're curios the song that Santana hears in the wind is Mona Lisa (When The World Comes Down) by The All-American Rejects the song this story was originally named after. It's been and as I said before I am very sorry for any lose ends that were not tied.** )


End file.
